El mundo de Jane
by CloudcuckoolanderGirl
Summary: En el momento en que cerró la Puerta, Jane escribió el minuto uno de esta historia. Compilación de mini escenas desde el punto de vista de Jane (principalmente) en esos meses de descubrimientos. Hay mucho de PapáOsoHopper, un poquito de Mileven y un rato de la pandilla que tanto queremos. Porque todos forman parte del nuevo mundo de Jane, que crece al mismo ritmo que su corazón.
1. Tras el final

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos/as a mi segundo fic. No tenía pensado publicarlo, porque solamente son pedazos de algo que aún no tiene forma, ni creo que llegue a tenerla. **

**Lo que presento aquí son mini episodios de lo que podrían ser esos meses que transcurren desde que Eleven cierra la puerta en adelante. Pequeños momentos que imagino, dándoles a los personajes algo de tiempo para pensar en sí mismos y recordar, y aprovechar los momentos juntos. **

**No hay acción, no hay una trama definida. Tan sólo pequeñas escenas de la vida cotidiana, casi todas desde el punto de vista de El, a la que, en este fic, llamaremos Jane. Aparecen todos nuestros amigos, nuestra pandilla favorita, con sus tonterías, sus piques, y muchas cosas cociéndose a fuego lento. Poco a poco iré incorporando pequeñas escenas. Por ahora, tengo un arsenal de unas veintitantas, pero esto puede crecer todo lo que quiera. Sencillamente, me gusta jugar a intentar ver qué puede estar pensando cada personaje. Habrá mucho de papá Hopper, un poco de MikexJane y algo de LucasxMax... que llegará a su debido tiempo. Nancy, Jonathan, Steve... también aparecen. Todos forman parte ahora del mundo de Jane, y como tales, son importantes para la historia. **

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje, canción o juego/película que aparece aquí me pertenece, sino a sus autores. No busco lucrarme, sino pasar un buen rato con nuestros personajes favoritos. **

**Hale, vamos al lío.**

* * *

**1 **

**Tras el final**

El fogonazo de luz roja cesó al instante. La última fisura se cerró, los aullidos de los últimos demidogs se ahogaron en la caverna y se hizo la oscuridad.

Las fuerzas la abandonaron repentinamente. La cabeza aún le zumbaba, a causa de la sobreexcitación de los últimos minutos. Habían sido tantas cosas a la vez… Había empleado hasta la última gota de fuerzas en concentrarse para vencer. Había tenido que recordar muchas cosas dolorosas para poder… ¿cómo dijo Kali? Ah, sí… canalizar…

… Canalizar su energía, concentrarse en la rabia que sentía por todo lo que le habían hecho, por la vida que le habían dado y por la que le habían robado.

Pero no solamente se había concentrado en cosas malas, sino también en todo aquello por lo que luchaba. Cosas buenas. Personas buenas que la hacían feliz. Concentrarse en proteger a sus amigos, en volver a reunirse con ellos otra vez, en salvar a las personas que le importaban. En salvar a Mike. A Dustin, a Lucas. A Jim, que estaba allí a su lado, protegiéndola. A Joyce, a Nancy, a Jonathan, incluso a aquel chico tan peculiar llamado Steve… A Will, al que no conocía siquiera, pero se hacía una idea de lo que llevaba sufrido…

Y también, porque había que cerrar el círculo. Lo que ella empezó, ella lo acabaría.

No le había gustado sentirse poderosa por causa de cosas tan dolorosas. Odiaba todo aquello que le había hecho ser como era.

Monstruo.

Pero al mismo tiempo, sus amigos le habían llamado heroína, maga, valiente… Le habían sucedido cosas terribles en su vida, pero gracias a ellas podía encontrar personas, proteger a los que le importaban, sobrevivir…

Ser alguien con una misión distinta a la de vivir como una rata de laboratorio.

Superheroína.

Y en aquel instante en el que se sintió levitar, en el que la cabeza estuvo a punto de estallarle, cuando había tenido frente a sí a un ser extradimensional que había estado a centímetros de poseerla, fue cuando aceptó definitivamente que jamás podría cambiar lo que era, ni podía lamentarse, sino seguir creciendo y protegiendo a todos. Sus amigos la seguirían queriendo si al menos lo intentaba. Y sintió explotar su poder, se supo más fuerte que nunca. Supo que, de haber seguido en el laboratorio, tal vez no habría conseguido desarrollar así sus poderes. Lo estaba haciendo porque quería, porque tenía motivaciones, porque quería proteger a otros. También había desarrollado su fuerza aquel año anterior en la cabaña de Hop, en sus ratos libres, pero esto era distinto. Era un estallido de poder tremendo, pero no la asustó.

Era parte de ella. Ahora estaba conforme con aquello.

Y ahora que todo había acabado, en medio de aquel vacío, tantos pensamientos, tantas emociones la invadían en un segundo… Todo ello, salpicado con los ecos de los rugidos del monstruo del otro lado, que aullaba al saberse separado de sus futuras víctimas, todavía rondando su cabeza. Se sentía muy cansada, más que nunca. Mucho más que cuando, el año anterior, Dustin la había tenido que llevar en brazos antes de enfrentarse al demigorgon. Parecía que la habían tenido en el tanque de privación sensorial durante días enteros. Le pesaban los párpados terriblemente. Estaba segura de que dormiría durante muchas horas y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, echó de menos su cama en la cabaña y deseó despertarse allí, cubierta por la suave, blanda y calentita colcha estampada…

Pero hacía frío, aquella oscuridad era glacial, como la bola helada que se le había instalado en el pecho. Tiraba de ella hacia abajo, hacia la oscuridad. Como el Otro Lado. Sintió que sus piernas eran de gelatina y que su cuerpo pesaba una "to-lada". Tone-lada. Palabra del día 59.

El frío duró poco, porque enseguida notó calidez. No había chocado contra las láminas metálicas del suelo del ascensor. En cambio, sí que oyó el repiqueteo del rifle al caer al suelo.

Un momento… ¿cómo sabía que lo que había caído era un rifle?

¿Había estado alguien disparando con un rifle hace solamente unos instantes?

¿Por qué tenía la cabeza tan embotada? Apenas sabía ni cómo se llamaba…

Estaba reclinada en el suelo y alguien la había sujetado, abrazándola. Su cabeza y torso reposaban sobre otra superficie voluminosa y confortable. Unos brazos fuertes y grandes la acunaban suavemente y la envolvían entera, haciéndola sentir a salvo. Olía a tabaco, a desinfectante de hospital, a pólvora… Una mano acarició su cabello suavemente. Juraría que aquella mano temblaba un poco…

\- Lo has hecho bien, enana – musitó una voz profunda, ronca y con un deje de alivio, orgullo y preocupación - Lo has hecho muy bien.

Jim. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que la oscuridad se la iba a tragar, cuando él había estado a su lado durante aquel horroroso rato? Ella, muerta de miedo ante la enorme fisura, le había cogido la mano y él se la había estrechado con cariño. Por una vez, no había estado sola, con una fila de captores parapetados tras un cristal o unos monitores, que serían simples testigos si pasaba alguna desgracia. Ellos nunca movían un dedo, salvo para controlar sus constantes vitales y limpiar la suciedad que a veces provocaba. Si cuidaban de ella, lo hacían como cuando se cuida de un aparato para que no salga defectuoso. Bien hecho, y ahora de vuelta a tu jaula.

Ahora, no habría nadie que la presionara ni castigara si no lo hacía bien. Jim jamás había hecho eso con sus poderes. Haría lo que pudiera, y sabía que Jim la apoyaría pasase lo que pasase. También le había oído disparar a sus espaldas, protegiéndola de los monstruos que intentaban saltar al ascensor. Él se lo había prometido. "Guarda tus fuerzas para lo de ahí abajo" y había hecho todo el trabajo mientras ella se concentraba en la puerta. ¿Qué otra persona se habría atrevido a bajar con ella a aquel infierno y protegerla hasta las últimas consecuencias? Tal vez los chicos, eso seguro. Pero ellos no sabían tirar con escopeta o rifle como él.

Notaba la garganta seca, dolorida… Aquel grito, con el que había consumido todas sus fuerzas, le había arrancado la voz de cuajo. Quería responderle a Jim, darle las gracias por haberla acompañado a aquel horror, por haberla protegido, por seguir a su lado cuando ella había cometido tantas estupideces, por recibirla con aquel tosco "¿Dónde demonios has estado?" y acto seguido, abrazarla y besarla en la coronilla...

Sabiendo que no podría hablar, le respondió del único modo en que era capaz por sus mermadas fuerzas: le echó los brazos al cuello débilmente. Él la besó suavemente en la mejilla izquierda y notó el tacto áspero de la barba al rozarle. Le hizo cosquillas y le reconfortó, llenándola de consuelo y de afecto. Ya no era un arma de inmensos y mortíferos poderes mentales, una potente luchadora que había cerrado un desgarre en otra dimensión, que había llegado a desplegar tal fuerza que hasta levitaba como un ángel vengador…

Ahora volvía a ser una niña, apenas adolescente, exhausta, muerta de miedo y que necesitaba con urgencia una siesta de al menos veinte horas.

* * *

Los siguientes momentos pasaron en una neblina espesa de la que no lograba salir. A pesar de que cada fibra de su cuerpo deseaba que sus ojos se cerraran al fin, no pudo dormirse. Podía oír el zumbido del ascensor al subir y a Hop incorporándose y tomándola en sus brazos. Las botas del hombre hacían eco en los funestos pasillos que deseaba no volver a ver jamás. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, con lo cual oía perfectamente el latir de su corazón, profundo y acompasado. Su mano izquierda reposaba inerte sobre su vientre y su derecha se agarraba débilmente a la solapa del abrigo del policía. De pronto empezaba a sentir mucho frío, probablemente tras el bajón de energía. Pero la voluminosa figura de Jim la envolvía, cálida y confortable. Se sentía a gusto.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – musitó ella con voz de cristal.

\- Sí, nos vamos a casa – respondió él.

\- Bien – murmuró sonriendo. Sus abotargados sentidos aún estaban agudizados para percibir el olor a sangre, pólvora, carroña y productos farmacéuticos que inundaba las galerías. Se le revolvieron las tripas.

Hubo una parada y una pequeña conversación entre él y otra persona. Tuvo la sensación de que conocía a aquel hombre, pero de eso quizás hacía mucho tiempo.

La otra persona continuó con ellos y notó que tiraba o se apoyaba en Hop, porque sus pasos eran más lentos. Iba cojeando.

Al cabo de unos minutos, notó el aire frío de la noche en su rostro. Se estremeció y Hop le frotó los hombros, envolviéndola mejor en el chaquetón prestado por Kali. Un tintineo de llaves y más conversaciones veladas. Olor a ambientador de pino, tabaco, cuero y caramelos de limón. Una ligera sacudida y la depositaron con delicadeza en un asiento. Su cabeza cayó a un lado, incapaz de sostenerse. Un clic del cinturón de seguridad, una caricia en su frente y la puerta se cerró.

Una vez que el coche se puso en marcha, bastó el suave ronroneo del motor, el leve tambaleo del coche que parecía mecerla y el bisbiseo de los dos hombres de fondo para que por fin se durmiera.

Tras un espacio de tiempo que no supo mensurar, el coche se detuvo y la oscuridad aterciopelada en la que estaba sumida la soltó de nuevo. Amortiguadas entre algodones, oyó voces a su alrededor. Sabía que eran voces conocidas y queridas (¿se podía querer a alguien aunque solamente hubieras estado con él una semana y separados casi un año?) pero no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos.

Sin embargo, se sintió bien al oírlos a todos allí junto a ella. No entendía bien lo que hablaban, porque gritaban todos a la vez, pero preguntaban por ella, por Will (que al parecer acababa de llegar con Nancy y Joyce), por el desuellamentes, por los demidogs, por el doctor Owens… ¡el doctor Owens! Eso era. Era el hombre que cojeaba! Lo había conocido un rato antes de…

Todo se entremezclaba con el zumbido de su cabeza, que tras el cierre de la puerta aún no se le iba. Le dolían un poco las sienes y notaba sus piernas y brazos como si fueran de plomo. Era como un saco de patatas, una muñeca desmadejada que Hop portaba con cuidado en sus brazos. Sintió algo en sus labios y en sus orejas. Sangre, seguramente.

Notó una mano que la rozaba y la voz de Mike.

¡Mike!

\- El… ¿Está bien?

\- Solamente algo cansada, chico. Lo ha hecho estupendamente allá abajo. Ha consumido muchas fuerzas. Necesita descansar.

Una superficie suave y blanda. Una cama. Qué a gusto! Pero no era la cabaña. Los olores eran diferentes.

Casa Byers, de nuevo. El cuartel general.

El rumor de voces seguía alrededor, pero esta vez más difuso ya. Hop estaba organizando la noche, pues todo tenía pinta de que iban a quedarse a dormir allí juntos.

\- En mi casa van a matarme – decía Max.

\- ¡Toma! Y en la mía – se solidarizó Dustin – Y después de lo de Meows, mi madre está de lo más paranoico.

\- No te preocupes, iremos todos juntos al infierno – intervino Lucas.

\- Pues yo no sé lo que voy a contar en la mía… - se oyó a Steve.

\- Deberías ir al hospital, Steve – decía Nancy – Esos cortes son profundos.

De pronto, se oyó un chillido, un vaso de cristal cayendo al suelo y a Joyce gritando algo sobre una cosa en su nevera…

Todo era muy confuso, pero no tenía ganas de desentrañar los significados de lo que se estaba diciendo. Por ahora, quería disfrutar de tenerlos a todos allí.

Lamentó mucho su extremo cansancio, porque tenía ganas de sonreír. Cómo los había echado de menos.

Bueno, a esa Max, no.

\- Jefe, quiere que lleve a casa a unos cuantos? – Jonathan tenía en la mano las llaves de su coche.

\- Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso. Digamos que se han quedado a hacer fiesta de pijamas en casa de los Byers. Mañana a primera hora os llevaremos a vuestras casas. No quiero jaleo. Al que sí que hay que me voy a llevar es a Billy.

\- ¿Qué va a hacer con él? – preguntó Steve.

\- Después de lo que me ha contado esa chiquilla, no está mal que pase la noche entre rejas. Y mañana tempranito tendré una charla con él.

Se oyó a Nancy y Jonathan hablando de buscar sábanas y sacos de dormir.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme un rato con ella?

Mike. El corazón le dio un vuelco y empezó a latir un poquito más rápido. Siempre le pasaba igual.

Parecía mentira que estuviera tan cerca de ella en ese momento. Después de 353 días de separación, sentirle tan próximo y no tener fuerzas ni para mover la mano y acariciarle, le parecía terrible. Después de lo mucho que había anhelado su compañía, de lo mucho que había gritado a Hop para poder verle, de lo que había llorado cuando le veía en aquella dimensión oscura…

Durante un breve instante, pensó en lo que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante. Ahora que los chicos habían descubierto que ella estaba allí, ¿le dejarían verlos? ¿Seguiría Jim empeñado en encerrarla?

Si era así, ella se enfadaría mucho.

Pero ahora en su mente no había espacio para ningún otro sentimiento. Sólo el sueño y la calidez de la mano de Mike, que se había sentado junto a ella mientras Jim iba a por una manta. Oyó el grifo del baño a lo lejos y a Joyce hablando con Nancy.

\- No te preocupes El, te pondrás bien. Estás de nuevo con nosotros. Todo ha terminado. Yo estoy aquí. Vamos a cuidar de ti. Voy a cuidarte.

La mano del muchacho acarició brevemente su frente y su sien. Era tan agradable… Deseó que se quedara allí con ella. Su voz era como un bálsamo que le llenaba el pecho de algo cálido e innombrable. Un agradable burbujeo que la reconfortaba y se expandía por todo su cuerpo, relajando sus miembros sobrecargados y acunándola hacia el sueño.

Era extraño, pensó. Hop y Mike eran dos presencias que la hacían sentir a salvo, pero eran muy distintas. Era obvio pensar que la alta y corpulenta figura de andares toscos del jefe de policía, con su rifle en mano y su letal puntería, fuera lo más indicado para salvaguardarla como lo había hecho un rato antes en el ascensor. En cambio, Mike, siendo un adolescente apenas algo más alto que ella, delgado y de facciones aún casi infantiles, también la hacía sentir segura. Era un confort distinto.

Jim la había alimentado, le había dado un refugio, un hogar, le había enseñado cosas, la había protegido de los hombres malos y, a su manera, le había dado un cariño que ella jamás se imaginó que existía y mucho menos pensó merecer. A pesar de su torpeza, su poco tacto y sus exabruptos de mal genio (varios provocados por ella, reconoció), era innegable que le había cogido cariño. Y ella a él. Mucho. Porque él también sabía hacerse querer y cuidarla con pequeños detalles. Le encantaba que le leyera cuentos. Que la hiciera sonreír con pequeñas bromas al final del día, cuando cenaban juntos y veían la tele. Que se quejara cada vez que ella le recordaba que había soltado alguna palabrota de la "Lista De Palabras Feas Que Ella No Podía Decir Pero Él Por Lo Visto Sí". Que viniera corriendo a abrazarla si alguna noche ella se despertaba gritando por alguna pesadilla. Que supiera consolarla en silencio, sin palabras tontas como en las películas, que solamente servían para reventarle más los nervios a uno. Que la hiciera sentir no como un objeto de experimentos, sino como una niña, con miedos, con cambios de humor, pero también con una alegría que aún estaba enterrada en algún lugar de su maltratado corazón y que él estaba sacando a la luz.

Mike representaba para ella el primer hogar, la primera vez que abrió sus ojos a un mundo nuevo, que él le enseñó pacientemente. Pensar en Mike era pensar en un refugio hecho de patas de mesa, sábanas y colchas. En figuras de plástico de juguete. En el sofá mágico que se inclinaba hacia atrás. En el primer Eggo. En aventuras en bicicleta abrazada a su espalda. En la promesa de un baile. En un beso extraño, sorprendente y cálido. En un walkie talkie que sabía de lágrimas y de soledad durante 353 días.

Una pequeña parte de ella deseó poder abrir los ojos y beberse la figura de Mike. Habían estado juntos tan poco rato… No era justo, aunque habían sido conscientes de que, tras el reencuentro, había mucho que hacer, había muchas personas en peligro… Y aún en ese rato, ella había constatado que estaba cambiado. Era curioso que no se hubiera dado cuenta en la dimensión oscura en la que lo visitaba cuando se comunicaba con ella. Bueno, sí lo había visto, pero extrañamente, el cambio se había hecho patente al verse cara a cara con él. Había crecido unos centímetros y ahora ella tenía que alzar la vista para mirarle. Al abrazarlo, había notado que sus hombros eran un poco más anchos y que ahora él era quien abarcaba más fácilmente su figura menuda. Apenas quedaban rasgos infantiles en su rostro, y una cierta definición en el mentón, que se había marcado más, daba paso a un nuevo atractivo que ahora lo acercaba más a Jonathan o Steve que al resto de los chicos. Ahora su voz era algo más grave, ya no tan aguda como cuando gritó al conocerla. Y nuevamente le recordó más a la de alguien mayor. Había algo en el hecho de que ya no sonase como un niño que la ponía más nerviosa que antes. No supo encontrar palabras para aquella nueva percepción de Mike y decidió aparcar el asunto para considerarlo en otra ocasión, cuando estuviera más recuperada. Ahora, sólo quería dejarse acunar por su voz.

\- Tengo tantas cosas que contarte… No van a separarnos ahora. No se lo permitiremos al jefe Hopper. Le convenceremos de que nos deje verte.

Su mano era cálida y se deslizaba suavemente por su frente y su pelo. Y lo que estaba contando le sonaba tan bien, que parecía un sueño.

\- Procuraremos que no te vean. Estarás escondida, pero podremos estar todos juntos. Trazaremos un plan entre todos. Será nuestro gran secreto. Serás nuestra maga oculta en el bosque.

\- Cariño, ¿me dejas un momento?

\- Claro.

Sintió el tacto suave de un paño humedecido en los labios, en la nariz, las orejas, la frente. Olía a tabaco.

\- Señora Byers… Lo siento. Siento mucho lo de Bob.

Un silencio. Joyce inspiró y parecía un sollozo contenido. Le temblaba la voz.

\- Gracias… Muchas gracias, Mike.

El agua con la que habían humedecido el paño estaba agradablemente caliente. Despacio y con cuidado, Joyce le eliminó la sangre de la cara. Debía de estar ya seca, porque notó como pequeñas costras deslizarse por su piel.

\- Pobrecilla… Está blanca como la cera. Lo ha debido de pasar muy mal.

\- El es muy valiente.

\- Menos mal que Hop ha estado cuidando de ella todo este tiempo. Quién lo iba a decir… Oye, ¿estás más tranquilo?

Una pausa.

\- Sabes que lo ha hecho por el bien de ella, ¿no? ¿Qué crees que habría pasado si la hubieran dejado pasearse por el pueblo?

La voz de Mike se tensó.

\- No se habría paseado por el pueblo. Podríamos haber cuidado de ella. La protegimos en los primeros días. Nosotros fuimos los primeros. Habríamos sabido hacerlo.

Desde su burbuja de semi-inconsciencia, Jane sintió un chispazo de orgullo y cariño. Claro que sí, ellos fueron los primeros. Mike, el bueno de Dustin y el avispado Lucas. La protegieron muy bien. Incluso Lucas, cuando se le pasó el enfado, la empezó a querer. La hizo feliz.

Pero por mucho que ellos pusieran toda su voluntad, era muy peligroso. No quería que los hombres malos se acercaran a sus amigos. Había hecho bien en permanecer alejada de ellos. Por mucho que le doliera.

\- No dudo de eso, Mike, pero podría haber ocurrido algún accidente. Y con lo de Will y esos monstruos… No sabemos aún en quién confiar. Eleven ha dicho que ha hablado con extraños fuera de Hawkins. ¿Y si vienen a buscarla?

\- Estaremos preparados.

Eso era cierto, y era algo por lo que ya le había pedido disculpas a Jim. Sabía que se había metido en un lío bien gordo al haber hecho todo aquello, pero sobre todo fue consciente en el autobús de vuelta.

En parte tenía miedo de volver.

No por el hecho de tener que regresar al lugar de donde escapó, donde le esperaba una pesadilla peor que el demogorgon.

Tenía miedo de que Jim se enfadara tanto con ella que ya no la quisiera a su lado. A lo mejor la echaba de casa y le gritaba que no merecía la pena proteger y preocuparse por una niña que rompía las estúpidas normas y no decía nada a los mayores.

Él la había cuidado, había sido paciente y, aunque sus métodos y su tozudez les habían dado muchas peleas, ella estaba aterrada de pensar que solamente la quisieran como arma aquella noche.

Pero eran sus amigos, ¿no? Y ella se había sobrepasado a su miedo, decidiendo que nada era más importante que cumplir con su deber.

Todo se había solucionado en el coche, cuando hablaron en serio y se pidieron perdón. Era una sensación agradable pedir perdón y saber que había paz entre los dos. Era como empezar otra vez, sabiendo que siempre podrías hablar y arreglar las cosas si no mentías. Fue entonces cuando supo que había hecho bien al regresar a casa. La necesitaban allí. Eran sus amigos, y los amigos se protegen.

* * *

Tras un despertar neblinoso a las tres de la tarde, descubrió que ella y Hop estaban solos de nuevo en la cabaña.

El doctor Owens había pasado la noche en el hospital junto a Steve, aunque el adolescente ya había salido, pues solamente había hecho falta darle un par de puntos en la ceja y mandíbula. Jonathan había llevado a los chicos a cada una de sus casas y Nancy había ido a la suya para calmar ánimos. La historia era que todos se habían quedado a dormir en casa de Will y que Nancy, al ir a recogerle por la noche, había aceptado el ofrecimiento de Joyce de cenar con ellos, se había quedado indispuesta y había preferido quedarse. Para sus heridas, Steve dio la explicación que más se acercaba a la verdad: el hermano de Max, borracho, había aparecido en casa Byers buscando a su hermana y un poco de gresca y había encontrado ambas.

Por poco tienen que despegar a Mike con espátula del lado de Jane, hasta que Hopper había hablado, cortando los exabruptos del muchacho.

\- Mira, chico… Será mejor que te vayas a tu casa y te calmes, porque si no, no te dejaré venir de visita.

Mike abrió mucho los ojos (igual que Dustin, Lucas y Max detrás de él)

\- ¿A qué se refiere, señor?

Hop suspiró. Iba a ser muy difícil y estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría en los próximos minutos, pero ahora que Jane había salido a la luz, sencillamente no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran igual. La bola de nieve había empezado a bajar por la ladera y se hacía más grande a cada instante. Al cuerno el secreto.

Y ya estaba bien de estupideces.

\- Veamos, ahora que os habéis visto y todo este asunto está casi cerrado, no creo que pueda contenerla mucho más tiempo dentro de casa en soledad. Podréis venir a verla.

El alud se le echó encima.

Lamentó haber dicho sus frases, porque una tormenta de decibelios en forma de gritos, aullidos, rugidos triunfales y saltos estalló en sus narices en mitad de la sala de estar de casa Byers.

\- ¡Calmaos! Primero habrá que sentar unas normas…

Y así, el jefe Hopper había declarado el inicio lo que Dustin había acordado en llamar "la fase cero de emergencia", que duraría un mes aproximadamente y que requeriría grandes dosis de paciencia y aguante por parte de todos, especialmente de Jane. La "fase dos de seguimiento y precaución" iba a ser más complicada, pero supondría más satisfacciones para el grupo. Una vez contentos todos, habían consentido en marcharse, bajo promesa de volver a ver a Eleven pronto.

Ajena a todo esto, la chica estuvo durmiendo en la habitación de Will, donde al chico no le había importado en absoluto que durmiera ella. Él se durmió con su madre, Jonathan metió a Nancy en su cuarto ("con la puerta abierta", avisó Joyce) y los del grupo se desparramaron por el suelo del salón, repartiéndose los sacos de dormir y mantas sobrantes de la familia Byers, mientras Hop se quedaba con un sofá al volver del hospital junto a Steve. A Max, como buenos caballeros (capitaneados por un Lucas empeñado en hacer puntos) le cedieron el sofá de dos plazas frente a la televisión. Aunque, misteriosamente, el amanecer la sorprendió tumbada en el suelo, hecha un ovillo junto a los otros, con la melena rojiza sobre la cara de Mike (quien resoplaba y manoteaba en sueños como quien se quita a una mosca de encima) y cogida de la mano de Lucas…

Jim también se había marchado al poco rato, llevándose a Jane a la cabaña. Sabía que había que hacer muchas reparaciones, pero podrían esperar…

Jane recordó perfectamente lo que había ocurrido horas antes, y aparte de una extraña desazón, sintió un alivio fenomenal al saber que todo había terminado. Sin embargo, dejó aparcado el asunto de Kali y el de las noticias de que Brenner estaba vivo (a Jim le iba a dar un infarto cuando se enterase) y se concentró en el ahora. No quería preocupaciones. Bastante mal lo había pasado en el viaje de vuelta a Hawkins en aquel autobús, muriéndose de la angustia por Jim y sus amigos. Necesitaba un respiro.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero tenía mucha sed, así que lentamente, se levantó de la cama, dándose cuenta de que hacía frío fuera del fortín de mantas en el que estaba envuelta. Se dio la vuelta, cogió una de las mantas y se la echó por encima, enrumbando a la cocina. Sabía ser silenciosa, pero con lo que no contaba era con que Hop no estuviera en su cuarto…

El jefe de policía estaba en el sofá del salón, con un libro en sus manos, pero profundamente dormido. Se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba sus pantalones de casa y una de sus ¿miles de? camisas de franela. Roncaba ligeramente y, al acercarse a él, notó su olor a champú y gel de ducha. Ella también necesitaba una ducha, pensó pasándose el pelo por el pelo grasiento y apelmazado por la gomina y el sudor. Pasó de largo y fue al grifo a por el ansiado vaso de agua. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, llenó el recipiente y bebió ávidamente. Al acabar, pasó de largo por el sofá y fue al baño con la idea de preparase una ducha, pero de repente, sus piernas pesaban una tonelada y el camino se le hizo muy largo. Empezó a ver borroso.

Oyó algo moverse detrás de ella. Sus instintos le gritaron que se pusiera alerta, pero fue incapaz de reaccionar. En la periferia de su campo de visión, todo se tornó aún más borroso y se volvió gris. Un peso frío llenó algún lugar entre su garganta y su pecho y cayó a plomo hasta su estómago. Se tambaleó de espaldas, pero dos poderosos brazos la sujetaron por los hombros y aterrizó de espaldas sobre Hop.

\- Hey, hey, pequeña… Aún no estás bien – dijo suavemente mientras la sostenía rodeándola con su brazo y acercándola a sí - ¿Qué hacías de pie?

\- Sed – musitó ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre el costado del hombre, dejándose guiar y caminando a trompicones, tropezando con la manta, que medio arrastraba tras de sí.

\- Tendrías que haberme avisado. Yo te habría traído el agua.

\- Dormías.

\- No me habría importado.

Llegaron a su cuarto y Hop la ayudó a sentarse, quitándole la manta. Jane se quitó las zapatillas y se introdujo bajo las mantas. Hop la arropó y ahuecó las almohadas bajo su cabeza, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Ella se movió un poco para hacerle sitio.

\- ¿Estás mejor?

\- Todavía cansada.

\- Es normal. Ayer te sobrepasaste.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es ir más allá de tus fuerzas. Usar todas tus energías hasta la última gota.

\- No la última.

Hop rió suavemente.

\- Lo sé, nena, eres dura como una piedra. Por eso estás aquí, gracias al cielo.

\- ¿El cielo?

\- Es solamente una expresión. Significa que estoy muy contento de que estés sana y salva.

\- Yo también.

Hop sonrió y Jane pensó que de pronto parecía muchos años más joven.

\- Gracias – dijo ella, cogiéndole la mano suavemente.

\- No hace falta darlas – respondió Hop – No iba a dejarte sola ahí abajo. Si te llega a pasar algo… - la voz le tembló y suspiró hondamente - No sé qué habría sido de mí.

Jane lo miró fijamente. Sabía que las palabras eran muy serias. Las entendía, las había oído en las películas de le tele. Ella también se sintió triste y culpable. Significaban que, si ella hubiera desaparecido, él sufriría mucho. Como había sufrido Mike por ella aquel año.

\- ¿Triste?

\- Sí. Mucho.

Hop cerró los ojos, luchando por impedir que se le aguaran los ojos. Pero la otra mano de Jane se alzó hacia su mano y la acarició.

\- No estés triste. Sigo aquí. Sara se fue, pero yo no.

Al oír el nombre, él alzó la cabeza lentamente, con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos. Él era como ella, siempre críptico.

\- Claro que no te vas, nena. Ni pienso permitirlo.

Ella sonrió.

\- Gracias por estar a mi lado.

\- Por supuesto. Es lo que hacen los amigos. Ahora tienes que descansar, todo ha terminado – dijo resueltamente Hop, con voz más serena.

De pronto, ella se dio cuenta de dónde estaban.

\- Estamos en casa.

\- Sí, te traje a mediodía. Ni te enteraste, ¿eh?

\- ¿Y todos?

\- Se marcharon también a sus casas y les he dicho que podían venir a verte pronto.

\- Verme? – el rostro de la niña se iluminó, a pesar de su cansancio.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Qué había pasado mientras ella dormía? El mundo se había puesto del revés? ¿Era eso un premio por cerrar la puerta, como los de Papi?

¿Desde cuándo Jim la dejaba ver a los demás? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

\- Es un premio?

Hop parpadeó desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Un premio… por hacerlo bien.

\- Hacer bien el qué? – de pronto, Jim pareció recapitular – Oh. Ah. Eso – permaneció un segundo en silencio, para añadir enérgicamente – Menuda estupidez, nena… Aquí nadie te premia ni castiga por hacer eso. Hiciste lo correcto, nos salvaste a todos.

\- ¿Y si no lo hubiera hecho bien?

Hop suspiró y acarició su frente, suavizando su tono de voz a uno que no empleaba desde que Sarah estaba con él y la tranquilizaba.

\- Pues… no habría pasado nada. Al menos lo habrías intentado. No te sientas presionada. Espero que anoche no hicieras eso… eso que haces por miedo a una regañina o a que no te quisiéramos, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró con gesto impenetrable.

\- Dios, eres imposible… - Hop cabeceó - Escúchame bien. Estabas en tu derecho de escoger no hacerlo, tú mandas sobre tu cuerpo y tus posibilidades. Nadie te obligó a usar tus poderes, como hacía ese hijo de puta psicótico del laboratorio.

\- Palabrota.

\- Me da igual. Óyeme: aquí nadie te obliga a nada, ayer lo hiciste porque querías, ¿no?

\- Era mi deber. Yo debía proteger.

\- Tampoco debes cargarte con el peso del mundo sobe tus hombros – dijo él con ojos brillantes.

Por dios, solamente era una cría de apenas trece años.

\- Pero podía hacerlo. Tenía que intentarlo.

\- Y lo hiciste genial. Casi me asustaste cuando te pusiste a flotar…

\- ¿Te asusté?

\- He dicho casi.

Ella sonrió, más tranquila ya.

\- Verás… He pensado que debemos ser muy precavidos estos días para evitar problemas… Pronto descubrirán el desastre que hemos dejado en el laboratorio y vendrán a limpiar… No puede verte nadie.

\- Peligro.

\- Eso es. Pero ya no tiene sentido todo lo que he estado haciendo antes – Hop suspiró y tomó asiento en la silla que había junto a su cama – Escucha, ya te dije en el coche que siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado este tiempo. Ha sido un año difícil.

\- No siempre.

Los ojos de Hop se iluminaron, pero no sonrió.

\- Te he hecho pasar muchas dificultades por culpa de mi cabezonería. Ahora Joyce está disgustada conmigo, diciéndome que debí habérselo contado. Pero nadie me dio clases sobre cómo salvaguardar a una niña con poderes telequinéticos… He hecho las cosas lo mejor que he podido… y creo que no me ha salido bien.

Aparte del cansancio, Jane tuvo mucha dificultad en entender algunas partes de su discurso, pero la idea general sí que la tenía. Ya habían hablado en el coche de todo eso y estaban en paz.

\- Entiendo – le aseguró con su débil voz.

\- Bien, me alegro de que entiendas, nena, porque no quiero cometer los mismos errores.

Mientras hablaba, le acariciaba los nudillos con el pulgar.

\- De veras que siento mucho todo.

Jane había visto muchas telenovelas en aquel año como para llegar a intuir que aquellas palabras eran serias y le apretó la mano.

\- Yo también he sido estúpida.

\- Los dos.

\- Los dos.

\- No dije en serio eso de llevarte al laboratorio. Nunca volvería a llevarte allí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé.

\- Quiero que tengas una vida normal, que sepas que hay un mundo más allá de ese laboratorio y más allá que este bochinche de madera.

\- ¿Bochinche?

\- Sí, esta casa.

\- Esto es hogar.

La simplicidad de Jane jamás dejaría de sorprender a Hop. Sonrió enternecido y a Jane le gustó.

\- Lo hemos intentado. Pero habrá que cambiar de táctica. Voy a dejar que tengas contacto con los chicos. Son capaces de tirar la casa abajo con sus tirachinas y de llenarme el despacho de ranas si no les dejo verte.

Jane sonrió. Eran capaces de cosas mucho peores, eso seguro.

\- Tengo una leve idea de lo que vamos a hacer. Creo que te gustará. Será un nuevo compromiso. De todos modos, ahora no te preocupes por eso. Muy pronto verás a tus amigos, pero por hoy ocúpate de descansar y comer bien. Te quiero sana y fuerte, ¿comprendido?

Ella asintió y por fin notó que los ojos se le cerraban.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Noches.

Otro día hablarían de su nombre. Jane le gustaba. Lo había escogido Mamá.

* * *

**N.A. Bueeeeeeno, pues este es el primer capi. Ya he dado el tono que va a tener todo este entramado. Ésto es lo que ofrezco: algo mucho más relajado que el jaleazo que estoy liando con mi otro fic de Star Wars. Iré intentando simultanear ambas publicaciones. Básicamente, porque de este nuevo fic tengo ya otro chorro de capis escritos ya y con el de Star Wars aún estoy liada todos los meses. Se agradecen críticas, comentarios y sugerencias. ¡Hacen crecer la historia exponencialmente!**


	2. Nuevos compromisos

**2 **

**Nuevos compromisos**

Cuando Jane se despertó al día siguiente, notó que Jim quería hablar con ella. Se incorporó en su cama mientras él daba vueltas como un león enjaulado por la casa. Ella conocía perfectamente aquella manera de andar. Se incorporó en la cama y al hacerlo, notó el olor de su pelo limpio. Por fin, a media tarde del día anterior, había podido reunir fuerzas para darse una ducha. La había dejado templada y relajada y le reconfortó oler de nuevo a aquel champú con olor a lavanda que le había comprado Hop hace tiempo.

\- Jim – le llamó con sencillez.

\- ¿Sí? – él se asomó desde la puerta.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

Él emitió un sonido que no supo identificar ni como suspiro ni como gruñido.

\- Quiero hablar contigo.

Ella asintió, mientras él entraba a su dormitorio y tomaba asiento en la silla.

\- Mira, sé que lo hablamos en la camioneta de camino a aquel infierno… - comenzó Jim, echándose hacia adelante y apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, acercándose a Jane – Ahora que todo ha terminado y la cosa está más tranquila, quiero que replanteemos tu situación.

\- ¿Mi situación?

\- Exacto. Qué va a ser de ti ahora, qué vamos a hacer contigo…

\- ¿No me quedo contigo?

Badabum. Siempre tan directa. Era un bazoka disparado a su corazón.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿No me quedo… aquí? – la chica hizo un leve gesto con el brazo para señalar su cuarto y bajó la cabeza – En tu coche dije que había sido estúpida. Te pedí perdón. ¿No puedo quedarme?

Jim se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano.

\- Por supuesto que estás perdonada. Tú también me perdonaste a mí – dijo con una sonrisa que creyó enterrada hace años - ¿Qué te pensabas?

La joven se encogió de hombros.

\- Acostúmbrate a responder con palabras – le regañó con suavidad.

\- Sí.

\- Menudo par de idiotas estamos hechos, ¿a que sí?

Ella sonrió y Jim tomó aire.

\- Mira, sé que no lo he hecho bien. Te he tenido encerrada mucho tiempo y acabaste explotando. Debí intentar llegar a un acuerdo contigo. Pero no quería que te llevasen.

Jane escuchaba atentamente. Era como la segunda parte de lo que se habían dicho en el coche.

\- Es el modo que tengo de cuidar a la gente. Pero a veces les hago daño y lo acabo estropeando todo.

\- Agujero negro.

\- Buena memoria – comentó mientras le revolvía cariñosamente el pelo. Suspiró y continuó:

\- A lo que iba, es que si te vas a quedar, quiero que de verdad intentemos que esto funcione. Habrá normas, pero es necesario que las haya porque si no, cada uno haría lo que quiere y la vida sería un caos, ¿entiendes?

\- Entiendo. ¿Habrá normas de "no hagas nada estúpido"?

\- Algo así, pero vamos a cambiar algunos detalles. Y en segundo lugar, ¿entiendes que tú tendrás que controlarte si algo no te sale bien? No puedes reventar toda la casa si algo no te gusta. Para empezar, vamos a tener que pensar en cómo reparar las ventanas nuevas que tú rompiste.

\- Entiendo.

\- Yo también tendré que controlarme. De verdad que lamento haberte dicho todo eso. Lo hice por tu bien, pero a veces… A veces…

Él bajó la mirada y fue el turno de la chica de cogerle la mano.

\- A veces destruyes todo – musitó ella.

El hombre alzó la mirada, derrotado.

\- Eso es.

\- Esto no está destruido – dijo Jane – La que destruye la casa soy yo.

\- ¿Eso es una broma?

\- No sé.

Jim arrancó a reír.

\- Niña, eres de lo que no hay – dijo atrayéndola hacia sí con un brazo. Ella murmuró:

\- ¿Me quedo?

\- ¿Tú quieres?

\- Sí.

\- Pues te quedas. Claro que sí.

Ella se abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que empezaba a recuperar y él se sentó en la cama para abrazarla mejor.

\- Sin embargo, debemos dejar claras algunas cosas – dijo Jim poniendo tono serio y separándose de ella. Eso lo entendió. Ahora venía lo difícil - Ahora que todos saben de tu existencia, las cosas son más fáciles y a la vez más complicadas. No esperaba tener a Harrington y a esa niña del monopatín en el secreto – rezongó.

Ella le miró comprensivamente. Tampoco ella se esperaba a Max allí, y esperaba que no estuviera mucho tiempo. Ciertamente, en las horas anteriores, Mike solamente había tenido ojos para ella, para El, pero le molestaba la presencia de Max rondando a los chicos. A lo mejor había estado con ellos todos esos 353 días. Ella solamente había estado con ellos una semana. Max era más amiga de ellos que ella misma. Sintió una punzada de rabia en las tripas. Pero era una rabia extraña. No la misma que tenía cuando activaba sus poderes. Era algo… para lo que aún no tenía palabras.

\- Escucha, he oído en la radio que esto está trufado de seguridad paramilitar. Hay camiones, tanques y furgonetas de camino al laboratorio a hacer limpieza. Esos tipos estarán por aquí un tiempo recogiendo y probablemente intenten buscarte. Preguntarán a los del pueblo, irán a los bares y gasolineras con tu foto. Si asomas la nariz fuera de la casa en los próximos días y alguien te ve, caeremos todos contigo. Y no querrás que cojan a nadie, ¿no?

Jane negó con fuerza. Había aprendido de la experiencia.

\- Antes de ti, quería ir con Mike y los demás. No fui porque era peligro.

\- Peligroso.

\- Peligroso.

\- Hiciste bien.

\- Ahora no debo ir porque también es peligro…so.

\- Exacto.

\- Pero quiero verles. Quiero salir.

Hop alzó las manos en gesto conciliador.

\- Ok, nena, cálmate. Recuerda lo que hablamos ayer. Aquí viene el compromiso. El nuevo compromiso – dijo alzando el índice – Mejorado.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Vamos a hacer lo siguiente – dijo Hop echándose delante de nuevo – Vamos a esperar un tiempo a que la cosa se calme en el pueblo. Esos hombres limpiarán el laboratorio y si tienen un poco de sesos en la mollera, sellarán esos túneles como está mandado. A partir de ahora, ninguno de nosotros va a decir una palabra sobre lo que ha pasado. Seguiremos callando y protegiendo el secreto. Te protegeremos a ti. Ahora bien, tú deberás estar aquí en casa durante ese tiempo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Jane tensó la voz.

\- Digamos, un mes. Cuatro episodios de Punky Brewster. Tendré que consultarlo con el doctor.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, pues porque no pueden ser ni tres ni cinco.

\- No. ¿Por qué… el doctor?

Era como mencionar a un punto negro. Era algo difuso en toda aquella historia. Y Jane estaba harta de que la tuvieran en la oscuridad.

\- Bueno, él sabe de lo que te pasa. Conoce los laboratorios y sus métodos.

\- Lando.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Era amigo pero los traiciona.

Hop puso a trabajar sus engranajes mentales hasta que captó la referencia.

\- No. Bueno, creo que no es así. Me aseguraré de ello.

\- Me aseguraré de ello.

\- Sí, eso he dicho.

\- No. Yo también me aseguraré de ello – y Hop detectó una cierta rabia contenida en su tono determinado.

\- ¿Tú? – alzó una ceja - Y qué vas a hacer?

\- Lo traes aquí. Yo hablo con él y compruebo.

\- ¿Comprobar? ¿Y se puede saber qué vas a comprobar tú? ¿Piensas hacerle una especie de test o qué? – Hop no pudo evitar sonreír entre indignado, divertido e intrigado.

\- … Puede.

\- No vale lanzarlo por los aires.

\- Prometido.

\- Ni lanzarle objetos.

\- Prometido.

\- Ni inmovilizarle.

\- Prometido.

\- Ah, ni hacerle nada del tipo freírle los sesos o cualquier cosa de las que haces.

\- …

\- Jane.

\- Prometido.

Hop se incorporó un poco y se rascó la nuca despreocupadamente.

\- Bueno, volvemos a lo de antes. Cuatro semanas. Cuatro episodios.

\- Cuatro.

\- Durante ese período, dejaremos que vengan a verte los chicos y Joyce, si quieren.

Aquella frase fue completamente inesperada. Jane se imaginaba otro mes de aislamiento y de contar las horas en soledad hasta que él llegase a cenar…

\- ¿Pueden venir?

Hop observó incrédulo los ojos de la niña. ¿Cómo podrían cambiar tanto su expresión en un instante? Hace un momento despedían fiereza y suspicacia. Y ahora, eran dos pozos de chocolate derretido por la felicidad instantánea.

\- ¿Todos los días? – Jane casi empezó a dar botes en su cama. Hop la cogió de los hombros.

\- Alto, no tan deprisa. Hay que ser cautos.

\- ¿Qué es cautos?

\- Precavidos. Cuidadosos.

\- No hagas estupideces.

\- Lo entendiste.

\- ¿Cuántos días?

\- Para ser cuidadosos, digamos que pueden venir una vez los fines de semana.

Jane se echó hacia adelante, presa de la emoción.

\- ¿Pueden quedarse mucho rato?

\- Hmmmm…

\- Mucho rato – la chiquilla se inclinó aún más hacia él, con la ilusión y la súplica pintadas en el rostro.

\- No te pases…

\- Por favor.

\- Unas horas. Cada uno cena en su casa.

\- Unas horas.

\- Prometido.

\- Prometido.

Una sonrisa que derretía glaciares iluminó el rostro de la chica, que se abrazó de nuevo a Hop. Era más de lo que había esperado.

\- Gracias – dijo ella – Este compromiso está bien.

\- Cuando el tiempo de peligro se acabe, podrás verlos más días, pero siempre con cuidado. Pensaremos un nuevo régimen de visitas. Incluso podría dejarte ir a casa Byers… Tengo que hablarlo con el doctor Owens.

Jane se iluminaba más y más a cada frase y Hop siguió hablando, feliz. Aquello estaba bien, tenía buenas vibraciones. Podrían llegar a un acuerdo. El chico Byers y los demás eran buenos muchachos y estaba seguro de que entenderían aquellas necesidades y se comportarían a la altura de las circunstancias. Todos habían juramentado tras la noche de la Puerta el guardar el secreto y comportarse de modo juicioso, sin tonterías adolescentes ni salidas de tono.

El doctor Owen era aún un punto oscuro en aquel mar de felicidad. A Jane no le habían hablado mucho de él, pero el simple hecho de saber que trabajaba en los laboratorios le ponía el vello de punta. Vale, había estado tratando de curar a Will, y en el último momento había demostrado realmente que le importaba la seguridad del chico, pero… Ella aún tendría que comprobar personalmente que se podía fiar de él.

\- Ya hablaré con esos muchachos para darles normas de seguridad… - comentaba Hop mientras le ajustaba la colcha - Tenemos que hablarles de la trampa para osos. No quiero tener que pagarles las ruedas de sus Cadillac por un accidente estúpido.

\- ¿Qué es un Cadillac? – inquirió Jane, arropándose mejor y bostezando.

\- Se te acumulan las palabras, pequeña. Ya tenemos para una semana.

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿qué te parece?

Nuevamente, una mirada de aquellos pozos color canela que traspasaban mundos. Jane dejó a medio camino de su boca el trozo de sándwich de york y queso, quedándose con la boca medio abierta.

Hop había llegado aquella tarde con un fajo de papeles que le mostró a Jane. Sabía leer algunas cosas, pero había muchas palabras extrañas que no sabía ni siquiera pronunciar, como "legalidad", "inscrito" o "certificado". Eran los papeles que rellenaría esa tarde si ella quería ser su hija adoptiva.

En aquel papel pondría que Terry Ives era su madre y que Hop era su padre biológico. Estaba mal mentir, pero Hop le había dicho que necesitaban hacerlo si ella iba a vivir en la sociedad. Necesitaba una historia, un pasado. Hop tenía una bastante asequible. Diría que ella había vivido en una comuna hippy con su tía y que había tenido una vida complicada, entre enfermedades y un alejamiento de la escuela. Y que ahora, ella había viajado a aquella parte del país para reunirse con su padre y como Terry Ives no estaba en condiciones de cuidar de Jane, ella se quedaba con Jim. Era como una película de las de la tele. Se sentía extraña al ser la protagonista de la historia, pero Hop le había explicado que era necesario aquello y que contara siempre aquella versión de su vida.

Y sin embargo, ante las simples palabras "padre adoptivo", ella abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Había oído bien? Jim quería quedarse con ella para siempre. Verla crecer, ayudarla, estar juntos…

¿Ella quería eso?

Encontrarse con él en casa de Will había sido reconfortante. Le había echado de menos y temía haberle preocupado.

Entonces…

\- ¿Cómo te llamaré? ¿Serás como Papá?

Hop notó que le subía el calor a las sienes.

\- Por dios, no pienso ser igual que ese señor… Él te hizo daño. Yo solamente querré lo mejor para ti. Si vas a vivir en este mundo, no puedes estar sola. Los niños necesitan una familia. Adultos que cuiden de ellos.

\- Serás mi nuevo Papá.

Notó cómo se le iluminaban los ojos al jefe de policía. Notó algo extraño y cálido bullir en su pecho al decirlo. Había algo que le decía que estaba bien, que era bueno. Que estaba cómoda así.

\- Bueno… - dijo Jim. Le temblaba la voz ¿o lo estaba imaginando? – Si tú quieres… No tienes por qué.

Ella lo contempló con otra de sus miradas opacas e indescifrables.

\- Pero si tienes una familia, podrás ir al colegio, dentro de un tiempo. Necesitas un nombre, apellidos... Hasta que cumplas los dieciocho.

\- ¿Cuando tenga dieciocho ya no serás Papá?

¿Sólo seis años? ¿Por qué? ¿Un padre no dura para toda la vida?

Hop luchó contra la exasperación que le provocaba la ignorancia de la niña. Tenía tanto por aprender… No es que le exasperase el hecho de que ella no supiera esas cosas. Ella no tenía la culpa de eso. Lo que le exasperaba y le corroía las entrañas era que hubiese seres humanos capaces de tener a otro ser humano en semejante desconocimiento.

\- No, maldita sea, claro que no… Un padre es para siempre. Pero a los dieciocho años eres adulto. Eres mayor y ya no necesitas vivir con un adulto que te proteja. Serás capaz de trabajar y ganar dinero por tu cuenta. Podrás venir a visitarme cuando quieras. Yo siempre estaré ahí.

\- Adulto.

\- Mayor de edad. Dieciocho años.

\- Nancy, Jonathan, Steve… son adultos ya.

\- Efectivamente.

El miró de nuevo los documentos oficiales con la firma de Hop. Se imaginó ya adulta, una chica mayor, como Nancy, paseando de la mano con Mike, conduciendo un coche y yendo al trabajo. Era una imagen agradable. De repente, quiso que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Estarían siempre juntos, podría pasear por la ciudad, salir al campo…

Pero, ¿en qué trabajaría? Ella solamente sabía buscar a personas, mover objetos y reventar otros. En el mundo real, no podía hacer nada de eso ni mucho menos cobrar por ello. Los chicos decían que necesitaba estudiar, así que tendría que aplicarse mucho. Tal vez podría trabajar con Hop, ayudándole a buscar personas perdidas y gente mala que hacía cosas despre-ciables… (palabra del día 198)

Y Jim estaría a su lado. Recordó las noches solitarias en los bosques las semanas antes de cruzarse con él. Hacía frío y mil veces pensó en buscar a los chicos. Pero sabía que era peligroso, los hombres malos habían ido a sus casas y ella no quería que los cogieran a ellos también.

Hop, aunque no era la compañía que había buscado, supo hacerse querer y ganarse su confianza. Le había dado un hogar, una oportunidad, una esperanza de seguir viva y probablemente, estar más cerca de Mike aunque él no lo supiera. Por eso le había dado la mano a Hop cuando él se la ofreció y accedió a que él le construyera un pequeño y humilde mundo de confort. Cada día mejoraba algo. Jabón y champú, colchas y mantas, libros de cuentos, peluches, ropa nueva, calcetines de colores…

Le gustaba que Hop le contase cosas al llegar a casa. Ayudaba a la gente, salvaba personas. Era su trabajo y también su vida. También la había salvado a ella. Es como si eso de ser protector y salvador fuera algo con lo que había nacido. Jim Hopper no podía ser otra persona que la que era. Por eso, muchas noches ella se enfadaba cuando él llegaba tarde. En aquella sensación de enfado se mezclaban la angustia de no volver a verle, la desconfianza ante sus promesas cuando decía que llegaría a las 8,30 y acababa llegando a las 10 y sobre todo, la horrorosa soledad en la que vivía. Afortunadamente, solamente había sido el primer año. Ahora las cosas serían algo distintas.

No le molestaba excesivamente estar sola. Tenía la tele. Pero le tranquilizaba saber que él estaba allí. A veces lo oía canturrear por la casa y ya conocía exactamente el ritmo de sus pisadas cuando estaba contento, pensativo, triste o enfadado. Con él en casa, no usaba sus poderes nada más que por diversión, y si se cansaba, nadie la zarandeaba, ni le metía una aguja por el brazo, ni la ataban a una cama con tubos que dolían y le traspasaban la cabeza, ni la encerraban en el cuarto negro que la aterraba…

Al contrario, Hop la esperaba con una bandeja de galletas y leche caliente, le recordaba que no se esforzase demasiado y que esa noche se acostara bien temprano.

No tenía que estar siempre alerta, por miedo a cualquier horror que la obligaran a acometer. Como mucho, Jim le recordaba cada noche la hora de la ducha cuando enchufaba el radiador en el baño un rato antes de que ella entrara. Era agradable. Sentir agua caliente y oler a jabón de lavanda. A veces, cuando se portaba mal en el laboratorio, no siempre le dejaban usar la ducha. Tenía que aguantarse con unos manguerazos de agua templada… Luego llegaba Papá y la abrigaba. Pero ahora aquella presencia le daba pavor.

Poco a poco, Hop había ido adquiriendo más cosas para ella. Un flexo, material de escritorio (estaba decidida a empezar a estudiar lo que pudiera), más ropa, libros, lápices de colores, un reloj, algunos discos…

Luego Jim la animaba a hablar. Bueno, más que animarla, la forzaba. Decía que no era bueno dejarla sola tantas horas frente a la tele, pero ella entendía (en parte) que debía trabajar. Hop decía que ella tenía que mejorar su lenguaje, su vocabulario, y por eso se empeñó en ayudarla a leer.

Recordó las peleas, los malentendidos, los silencios, los objetos que explotaban… Supo que debería controlarse y que las normas persistirían.

Pero le necesitaba. Le había cogido cariño al policía taciturno, sarcástico, atribulado y torpe con las palabras. Ahora Jane quería a Jim.

\- Ahora tú serás como Papá.

\- Bueno, puedes llamarme como quieras. No estás obligada. Si estás más cómoda con otro nombre, pues…

Nunca supo qué la impulsó a aquello. Su cuerpo actuó solo. Se levantó y se lanzó a sus brazos. Se sintió de nuevo como aquella horrible noche de cinco días atrás, cuando cerró la Puerta y él la había acunado cuando, exhausta, se había dejado vencer por el cansancio.

Notó cómo él la rodeaba también con sus brazos. Con una mano acariciaba su espalda y con la otra su rebelde cabello. Le gustaba cuando le acariciaban el pelo. Sentía unos agradables escalofríos que le bajaban por la espalda y le llegaban a las puntas de los dedos de las manos y los pies.

\- ¿Estás segura? – le oyó susurrar al oído. Decididamente, le temblaba la voz.

La muchacha musitó con voz atenuada por la tela de la chaqueta de policía.

\- Gracias.

\- Haremos que funcione. Lo vamos a intentar, ¿vale?

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, en los que ella se sorbió las lágrimas. Jim le cogió la cara entre sus manos y con los pulgares secó sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Estás llorando.

El abrió mucho los ojos y se tocó la mejilla húmeda.

\- No estoy triste… ¿Por qué lloro?

\- A veces pasa. Es como cuando volviste a casa aquella noche y estábamos todos reunidos. Cuando estás muy feliz, te emocionas y lloras. Se puede llorar de felicidad, cuando eres muy, muy feliz.

\- ¿Tú eres feliz?

\- Por supuesto.

Pensaba que la burbuja cálida de entonces se había quedado en su pecho. Pero no. Sin darse cuenta, había ascendido a su cara y la había iluminado con una sonrisa que, como le diría Jim años más tarde, él jamás iba a olvidar.

\- Hop.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y Mamá?

Hop frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Ya no va a ser mi madre?

\- No, enana, no va así. Ella seguirá siendo tu madre. Veamos… Tú hasta ahora has sido una niña desconocida, nadie sabe que existías. Todos los niños tienen unos papeles que anuncian quiénes son y los nombres de sus padres. Cuando creces, esos papeles siguen siendo importantes porque dicen quién es tu familia – metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó su cartera y le enseñó su DNI – Cuando eres mayor de edad, tienes uno de éstos – la joven lo cogió en sus menudas manos y lo observó detenidamente – Dice quién eres y el gobierno sabe que existes. Puedes hacer cosas… Ir al colegio, comprarte una casa o un coche, buscar un trabajo…

\- Entonces yo no soy nadie.

Jane se concentró en la foto en blanco y negro y en las letras. Aquellos datos significaban que existías para el mundo. Ella no existía.

\- Claro que no – la rodeó con un brazo. Sí que eres alguien. Todos nosotros sabemos que eres importante para nosotros. Y si vas a entrar al mundo en un tiempo, necesitas papeles oficiales.

\- Para ir al colegio.

\- Exacto. Cuando fui a ver a tu madre, tu tía me dijo que habían eliminado todos los papeles que decían que tú eras Jane Ives.

\- Pero ella es mi madre – aseguró Jane con determinación.

\- Lo sabemos, pero el gobierno no. Por eso, quiero hablar con tu tía. Necesito saber si está de acuerdo con que… bueno… con que te quedes conmigo.

Jane lo miró fijamente.

\- Yo también quiero ir. Cuando hables.

\- Claro que vendrás. ¿Seguro que quieres quedarte conmigo?

\- Sí – dijo Jane sin titubear. Y añadió con voz trémula – ¿Podré visitar a Mamá?

\- Siempre que quieras.

\- Gracias.

\- Es tu madre. Necesitas verla. No voy a privarte de eso. Pero será cuando pase un tiempo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- Sí.

\- Pero niña, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que te iba a echar de casa por eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Haz el favor de quitarte esas ideas de la cabeza. Es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida. Ya tienes algo más que añadir a tu lista de "Cosas Estúpidas que Hice y Pensé en Mi Viaje de Locos a Chicago."

Ella le lanzó una mirada enfadada de soslayo. Jim le lanzó otra, pero no parecía en absoluto ofendido. ¿Es que ya no le enfadaba aquello? Jane era buena observadora, pero había cosas que no entendía en el lenguaje no verbal.

\- No somos estúpidas.

\- Tus pensamientos sí.

\- No son estúpidos. Son míos.

La mirada intensa se hizo más directa y más potente. Jim, como si oyera llover.

\- Vamos a tener que hablar eso más tarde.

* * *

**Avances para el próximo capi: toca visita de la panda y Max tiene un huequito especial aquí.**


	3. Primera visita

**3\. Primera visita**

Después de una eterna semana de nervios e impaciencia mal contenida (Hop había prohibido terminantemente cualquier visita extraña, porque además Jane estaba muy cansada y se había tirado durmiendo casi todo el día hasta el martes), los chicos llegaron puntuales el viernes a las 5.00. Venían con Max, quien aún se preguntaba qué narices hacía yendo a visitar a una friki que había pasado de su culo cuando ella había intentado presentarse. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Estaba decidida a averiguarlo…

Se enteraron de que Jane había pasado durmiendo casi todas las veinticuatro horas todos los días desde que se marcharon. Hoy ya estaba más repuesta, pero con escasas fuerzas. Hop le había puesto delante cantidades ingentes de comida, con un sesenta por ciento de Eggos en la cantidad total de lo que ingirió en esas horas, y ella devoró todo como si llevara una semana sin probar bocado.

Will también venía, bajo promesa hecha a Joyce por lo más sagrado de que no se separarían de él ni a sol ni a sombra. Will aún necesitaba algo de descanso, pero al volver a su casa el día anterior, sólo había querido dormir una buena siesta y acostarse pronto esa noche. Su apetito era normal y volvía a necesitar ponerse varias prendas para contrarrestar el frío de aquellos primeros días de noviembre. Estaba impaciente por conocer a El finalmente, y parte del permiso de Joyce en dejarlo ir había dependido de las muchas súplicas de su hijo, al que no pudo negarle la visita.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Jane recostada en el sofá, en posición sentada. Hop había creado una especie de "nido" con todos los cojines que encontró por la casa, para lograr acomodarla en posición semi-vertical, ya que aún no tenía fuerzas del todo.

Jane se había cansado de la cama y estaba empeñada en andar, con lo cual Jim la dejaba levantarse y hacer algunas cosas, dejando que ella le cogiese del brazo a veces. También la había dejado salir al porche a que le diese el aire, tapándola con una manta cuando veía que dormitaba. Se sentaba junto a ella y aspiraba el aroma de las piceas al atardecer. Al notar el leve peso del cálido cuerpo de la chiquilla dormir apoyada junto a él, sentía una paz que hacía años que pensaba que se le había negado. Entonces se atrevía a rodearla con su brazo y comprobaba con una sonrisa cómo ella se acomodaba mejor contra él entre sueños, segura, confiada y tranquila. Su respiración acompasada y profunda lo tranquilizaba.

Aquello era muchísimo mejor que los meses de tensión y peleas que habían sufrido. No dudaba de que les quedaran malos ratos, pero ahora ambos sabían que se necesitaban el uno al otro y que tenían ganas de que aquello funcionase. Y que aquel pequeño mundo que tenían era bueno para ambos, les ayudaba a curarse. Eran dos personas solitarias, presas de sus demonios y fantasmas personales, pero habían hallado consuelo mutuo en la compañía y protección del otro. A Hop no le hacían falta papeles para aseverar que ella era ahora su familia. Y sabía que ella pensaba igual. Lo había visto y por muy críptica que fuera, había señales innegables: en sus ojos castaños, cuando no estaban encendidos por la frustración, la rabia o el miedo, brillaba una dulzura, una tímida alegría y un infinito agradecimiento. Como si ella pensase que no merecía ser protegida o querida… Aquel daño necesitaría mucha comprensión y cariño para ser reparado. En aquel instante, se sintió capaz de aquello.

* * *

Junto a Jane, en el sofá, estaba el oso de peluche de Sara, algunos libros, un cuaderno abierto y un vaso de agua. Para sorpresa de todos, ella lucía su corta melena rizada.

Jane seguía pensando que el look de Kali era "cojonudo", pero decidió dejarlo aparcado para otra ocasión. No le veía el sentido a ir maquillada dentro de la casa. Aparte de que no tenía aquella sustancia que le pusieron en el pelo para darle forma… No obstante, había lavado con cuidado sus ropas de aquella noche y las tenía guardadas en el armario de su cuarto. Algún día, cuando saliera al exterior de nuevo, se las pondría. Y le pediría a Hop que la llevase de compras a por un nuevo vestido.

\- ¡Hey El! – exclamaron todos a la vez, acercándose al sofá para abrazarla. Sin poderlo evitar, se encontró con que Dustin y Lucas se le habían echado encima a la vez, mientras Hop revoloteaba por ahí "Hey, hey, chicos, no la agobiéis", pero nadie le hizo caso y Jane la primera, porque los abrazó con tantas ganas que casi los estruja a los dos.

\- Ostras, El, te ha crecido un montón el pelo –comentó Dustin, cogiendo uno de sus bucles entre sus dedos y observándolo con admiración.

\- ¡Es como el tuyo! – exclamó Lucas, señalando a su amigo, que se quitó la gorra y agitó sus rizos, ronroneando como siempre hacía. Jane sonrió – Mola. Quiero decir, que mola más en ti que en éste – y le dio un codazo a Dustin, que automáticamente saltó:

\- ¡YO soy el que lo llevaba primero! ¡Es Henderson, marca registrada!

\- ¿Qué eres, un modelo de catálogo?

\- ¡Bocazas!

\- ¡Mal amigo!

\- ¡Gilipollas!

\- Esa lengua, niño.

\- Lo siento, jefe. Me he dejado llevar.

\- Cuida tus palabras, o tendrás que dejarte llevar por mí fuera de esta casa mientras te cojo por los pies.

\- Es muy bonito – dijo de pronto Mike, detrás de ellos. Lucas y Dustin se retiraron y Jane sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Visto a la luz del día, parecía más alto y su rostro aún más agradable – Te sienta bien.

Aquel comentario provocó varios "uuuuhs", "oooohs" y silbidos, Mike se puso como la grana mientras gruñía muy mosca "Imbéciles" y estaba segura de que ella estaba igual de roja, pero nada de eso importó porque Mike se sentó en el sofá y la abrazó como si llevara sin verla un año en vez de una semana.

Trescientos cincuenta y tres días.

Olía a colonia, recordaba el olor. También a detergente, a patatas fritas, regaliz de fresa y a algo que no supo identificar. Pero era su olor, el olor de su Mike.

\- Buscaros un hotel – rezongó Max, entre risas.

Jane, aún abrazada a Mike, la fulminó con la mirada por encima del hombro del muchacho. Max se dio cuenta y se le borró la sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo estás, El? – dijo Mike – El jefe dice que has estado durmiendo casi todos los días.

\- Bien, mejor.

\- Dios, y yo que pensaba que éste te ganaba en cansancio… - medió Lucas, señalando a Will con el pulgar, que sonrió sin ofenderse un ápice.

\- Sólo dormí el día siguiente – respondió con sonrisa plácida - Ya estoy bien.

\- Ya lo creo – aseveró Mike, sin separarse de Jane, mientras todos tomaban asiento en el sofá y suelo junto a ella – En la cafetería casi me dejas sin pizza.

\- ¡Pero si no la querías! – se quejó Will.

\- Y tú habías dicho "vale, un mordisquito".

Todos rieron, contentos de ver que su amigo Will volvía a ser el de siempre, y Dustin tomó la palabra.

\- Bueno, ahora que estamos tranquilos, y antes de comenzar con la agenda de ocio que hemos preparado para esta tarde, necesitas conocer a alguien. Oficialmente - dijo señalando a su amigo.

Max se levantó y cogió las mochilas de Lucas y Will.

\- Voy a preparar todo esto.

Se levantó y se fue, mientras Jane la seguía con la mirada. A Mike no se le pasó por alto el detalle.

\- De modo oficial, porque hasta la fecha ha estado o desaparecido o dormido – medió Mike.

Ella contempló a Will Byers con atención. Le resultó muy extraño verlo en el mundo real. La primera vez que se encontraron fue cuando ella lo vio en el Otro Lado, escondiéndose del Demogorgon, también enfermo y asustado. Pero ella no podía hacer nada por sacarle de allí… Solamente podía visitar esa dimensión y rastrearle…

Y después, le había visto, dormido, febril y extenuado en su cama de casa Byers, antes de que echaran al desuellamentes de su cuerpo.

Will era algo más menudo que sus amigos y tenía una expresión serena y amable. Su rostro aún conservaba algo de esos rasgos aniñados que le conferían un aire inocente. Sus grandes ojos recordaban a los de Joyce y llevaba puesto un grueso jersey rojo sobre los vaqueros. La sombra del mal que había padecido estaba aún impresa en la palidez de su piel y en sus ojeras oscuras. No se sabía quién tenía peor cara: si ella o él. No obstante, sonreía con despreocupación.

\- El, te presentamos a Will – dijo Mike – Will, esta es nuestra amiga Eleven.

\- Encantado, Eleven – dijo Will, alargando la mano hacia ella. La chica se la estrechó, intentando sonreír – Los chicos me han hablado mucho de ti. Por fin te conozco.

\- Hola, Will.

Ambos permanecieron unos segundos mirándose el uno al otro. Había abismos de horror sin explicar, miedos sin reconocer, terrores innombrados que surcaron el espacio entre sus miradas.

"Los dos hemos conocido el infierno"

"Ya hablaremos de esto"

"Lo sabes"

"Algún día"

"Lo sé"

"Yo te escucharé"

Los demás les miraban sin comprender, y mucho más cuando Jane abrazó a Will, que le devolvió el abrazo algo aturdido.

\- Me alegro que estés bien – musitó ella en su oído.

\- Gracias por salvarme el año pasado – replicó Will.

Tras ellos, Dustin palmeó afectuosamente el hombro de su amigo.

\- Lo hiciste genial, El.

Ella y Will se separaron.

\- Gracias también por ayudarnos esta vez. Si no hubieras cerrado la puerta, no lo habríamos contado.

\- Tenía que hacerlo.

\- Vamos, El, ya sabemos que era tu misión y todo eso, pero no te quites mérito – medió Lucas – Fue una pasada, nos lo ha dicho el jefe Hopper.

\- ¿Una pasada?

\- Algo guay. Hiciste algo increíble – explicó Mike.

\- Además, aunque era cosa tuya, todos hicimos lo que pudimos para ayudarte a ganar tiempo – intervino Lucas, señalando a los demás – No todo el peso tenía que ser tuyo.

\- Lo sé – respondió El – Jim me habló de los túneles. Y Steve. Muy peligroso.

\- Ya – medió Mike mientras se encogía en un gesto de fastidio – El jefe Hopper y Nancy casi se me echan encima.

\- Por poco nos matan – dijo Dustin – Pero nos salvaste antes de eso.

Todos rieron. Jane tomó la palabra, dirigiéndose a Will.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – respondió el chico, algo sorprendido de que quisiera preguntarle – Aún muy cansado, pero apenas recuerdo nada… Es como una… Como… algo lejano.

Ella lo contempló con fijeza. Vio horrores de otro mundo reflejados en sus pupilas y supo en un instante que el muchacho no quería hablar de aquello.

Algún día…

\- Mejor – dijo Lucas cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo enérgicamente – Yo preferiría no recordar toda esa mierda dentro de mi cabeza…

\- Lucas, ten más tacto, tío – regañó Mike.

\- No hay problema – replicó Will con una sonrisa – Yo diría lo mismo. Ahora sólo me apetece descansar – el niño se dirigió a Jane.

\- Es normal – se solidarizó ella.

\- Has mejorado en el lenguaje, El – observó Lucas, satisfecho.

\- Me llamo Jane.

Los cuatro la miraron de hito en hito.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- ¿Jane?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Y por qué ese nombre?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Me lo puso mi madre. Lo leí en unos papeles que encontré. Jane Ives.

En las caras de los chicos se dibujó la sorpresa.

\- ¿Encontraste a tu madre?

\- Eso es genial! ¿La has visto?

\- ¿Dónde está?

Jane sintió algo de arrepentimiento por haber dicho aquello. No tenía ganas de responder tantas preguntas aún.

\- Vive lejos. Luego os cuento.

Todos suavizaron su gesto, sonriendo.

\- Cuéntanoslo cuando tú quieras – dijo Mike, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Jane le observó, confusa. ¿Sería posible que Mike hubiera entendido que ella no quería hablar todavía? Se suponía que la telépata era ella, ¿no? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Pero ella sencillamente asintió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\- Así que Jane – medió Dustin – Es bonito.

\- No te ofendas, pero molaba mucho llamarte El – intervino Lucas – Aunque estamos dispuestos a cambiar si te gusta más Jane. Al fin y al cabo, es tu verdadero nombre. Está muy bien.

\- Podéis llamarme El. Mi segundo nombre será Ellen. Jim lo va a apuntar en el registro. Para cuando vaya al colegio.

\- Uau! Eso sí que está bien pensado – convino Will.

\- Así no sonará raro si te seguimos llamando El – medió Dustin, muy contento.

\- Jane Ellen Ives… - silabeó Mike – suena muy bien.

La sonrisa que le dirigió la chica tuvo la facultad de deslumbrarle.

\- Hey, espera, espera, espera… - intervino Lucas – ¿El jefe Hop te va a inscribir en el registro? ¿Va a ser tu padre adoptivo? ¿Y tu madre?

\- Sí, será mi padre.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaban. Mike tenía sentimientos encontrados.

\- ¡Hija del jefe Hopper! ¡Ostras, El, tienes mucho que contarnos!

\- Hombre, después de un año cuidando de ella, era de esperar, ¿no?

\- ¿Y tu madre? ¿Por qué no te vas con ella?

\- Chicos, ha dicho que luego nos lo cuenta – recordó Mike.

Por fin se hizo un respetuoso silencio.

\- Está bien… Hablamos luego…

\- Jane Ellen Hopper?

\- Sí.

\- Jane.

\- Sí.

\- Hopper.

\- Sí.

\- Jolines.

* * *

Dustin no había exagerado cuando habló de la "agenda de ocio". Con el beneplácito de Hop (y unas cuantas miradas suspicaces a Mike cada vez que se arrimaba demasiado a Jane), los chicos habían preparado una tarde de diversiones variadas. Will había dicho que tenía muchísimas ganas de jugar a D&M, pero Mike había argumentado que no le daba tiempo a preparar una nueva campaña, y que además había que meter los nuevos personajes de Jane y Max…

\- ¿Das por supuesto que vamos a querer jugar a eso? – inquirió Max cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

\- Vamos, Max – medió Lucas – Nos derrotas a Pacman, vas en monopatín, amenazas a tu hermano con un bate de pinchos y matas demidogs… Eres una más y punto.

\- Psché… - la pelirroja se encogió de hombros - Ya veremos. Eso del rol siempre me ha parecido una frikada.

\- Habló "Madmax" – intervino Dustin con retintín.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué personaje seré? – dijo volviéndose a Mike.

\- La pícara, por supuesto – concluyó sencillamente Wheeler.

\- Yo también juego – intervino Jane, mirando intensamente a Max.

\- Claro que sí – respondió Mike, girándose hacia ella – Tú eres nuestra maga.

Jane aún no entendía muy bien en qué consistía eso del rol (aparte de que le daba repulsión el hecho de jugar a matar monstruos cuando todos se habían enfrentado a ellos en la vida real… Había algo inquietante en aquello) pero le explicaron que también había campañas divertidas y se lo podían pasar muy bien si eran muchos. No todo era siempre matar bichos. También hacían viajes para encontrar tesoros ocultos, atravesar laberintos y pruebas, resolver misterios y acertijos, ganar poderes y armas, viajar a reinos lejanos…

Pero el rol se aparcó aquella tarde a favor de una película alquilada. A Jane se lo habían dado ya hecho, pero, según explicaron los chicos, la elección había supuesto otro encarnizado debate: La guerra de las galaxias versus Indiana Jones y el Arca Perdida. Habían ganado los Jedi y Lucas había traído las tres, por si se terciaba hacer una maratón…

Todos traían dulces y golosinas como para alimentar a un ejército, entre las cuales, por supuesto, había Eggos. Will llevaba su cuaderno de dibujos, siempre dispuesto a hacer algún boceto rápido, y algunos juegos de mesa. Max contribuyó a la merienda con algunas botellas y latas de refrescos y batidos. Mike, por su parte, estaba tan nervioso por ver a Jane otra vez, que casi olvida algo muy práctico: un hule de colores, un surtido de servilletas de papel y platos y vasos de plástico, convencido de que, si no ensuciaban nada y recogían todo limpiamente, Hop tendría mejor opinión de ellos. Y de él.

Jane contempló cómo el grupo invadía la pequeña sala de estar de la cabaña, mientras chocaban los unos con los otros al juntar sillas, sacar la comida, desplegar los tableros de juegos, pelearse por ver quién ponía la película…

Sintió que su pecho bullía de felicidad. Había soñado con aquello durante tanto tiempo, que ahora que todos estaban allí, estaba segura de que despertaría en cualquier momento y de nuevo estaría sola en la cabaña, de noche, esperando una vez más a que Hop llegara tarde.

Pero aquello era real: Dustin y Will discutían a pleno pulmón mientras atacaban la fuente de gominolas a manos llenas, Max revoloteaba junto a Lucas, que iba sirviendo las bebidas, Mike le cogía la mano furtivamente en cuanto podía y en la radio sonaba una canción pop…

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Hop asomándose a la puerta de la sala de estar, con el ceño fruncido. Había acordado con Jane quedarse en su cuarto leyendo para darle algo más de "privacidad", pero amenazando con salir en cualquier momento a por una bebida o algo de picar.

\- Chicos, no es necesario que tiréis la casa abajo con vuestros gritos. ¡Si vais a estar así, no volvéis aquí hasta Año Nuevo! ¡De 1986!

Mike los calló a todos de un fuerte chisteo.

\- ¡A la orden, jefe! – gritó, lanzando una mirada asesina al grupo.

Sonriendo, Jane miró a Hop a través de la sala y silabeó "Gracias".

Misteriosamente, a Hop se le quitó el ceño, negó con la cabeza y se encerró en el despacho refunfuñando.

* * *

\- Me gustaría saber por qué El… quiero decir, Jane… tuvo ese gesto – intervino Lucas en voz baja, girándose hacia Max, que en aquel momento se dirigía al teléfono.

\- ¿Cuál? – quiso saber Mike.

\- Ah, claro, es que tú te lo perdiste, porque le estabas soltando al jefe Hopper toda la mierda que llevabas dentro desde hace un año – explicó Dustin, que se ganó una mirada asesina de Mike - ¡No me mires así! ¡El que la ha cagado es el jefe, no yo!

\- Bueno, ¿a qué os estáis refiriendo?

\- Max le dio la mano a eeeeh... Jane, para presentarse y ella pasó de su cara así – dijo Dustin dando un chasquido de dedos.

\- Después de todo lo que le hemos contado de El, emmm, Jane, creo que Max tenía ganas de conocerla y se llevó un palo – argumentó Lucas.

\- ¿Y qué mosca le picó a Jane? – quiso saber Will – Si nunca antes se habían visto… Es raro que te caiga mal una persona nada más presentártela.

En la cabeza de Mike se iluminó la bombilla.

\- Tengo que hablar con Max. Y con El.

Sus amigos alzaron la vista.

\- ¿Con las dos a la vez? Tío, ¿estás seguro de que te quieres meter en asuntos de chicas? Se puede liar buena…

\- Creedme, es por el bien del grupo. ¡Me voy! Tengo que comprobar algo con el jefe – Mike salió disparado a por Jim, pasando junto a Max, que, al teléfono, lo miró extrañada.

\- ¿Por qué dice que es por el bien del grupo? – quiso saber Will.

\- Bueno, pensad en que las dos son amigas nuestras – dijo Dustin – Si se llevan mal, las cosas se joderían para todos.

\- A nadie le gusta que haya peleas en un grupo – aseguró Lucas.

\- El año pasado tú estabas cabreado con El…. Emmm… Jane – recordó Dustin – Y Mike ha estado muy cabreado con Max hasta ahora… Ahora se le ha cambiado la carita a la de cachorrito enamorado – bromeó poniendo morritos y pestañeando como las actrices de las películas viejas que veía su madre con el pobre Meows en el regazo.

\- Vale, eso ya pasó – manoteó Lucas un poco mosca – Ahora son ellas las que tienen que llevarse bien. Sería una cagada que estuvieran peleadas.

\- Chicas... Nunca las entenderemos… - musitó Dustin.

\- Habla por ti – resopló Lucas, fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Cállate, playboy de mierda.

Will hizo lo posible para evitar partirse de risa allí mismo. Eran capaces de estrellarle el supercom en la cara.

* * *

Cuando salió del cuarto de Hop, Mike se dirigió a Max y esperó a que ella colgase el teléfono. Miró furtivamente al cuarto de Jane, donde ella seguía buscando el libro que les había dicho.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Te acuerdas de aquel día en que estábamos en el instituto y te caíste del monopatín? – comenzó Mike, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y con tono tranquilo - Dijiste que te habías caído de repente.

\- Sí, claro… - respondió ella, un tanto confusa.

\- No creo que fuera eso. El hizo una salida ese día. El jefe Hopper me lo acaba de decir.

\- ¿Que se escapó?

\- ¡Sí! Por lo visto quería vernos, pero ese día estábamos todos muy ocupados dando vueltas por la escuela…

\- ¡Buscando a Dart! – dijeron ambos acabando la frase.

\- Jo, qué frustrante… - medió Max – Saber que ella estaba cerca de vosotros, buscándoos…

\- Sí, mucho - murmuró Mike, revolviéndose el cabello con frustración – Estaba tan cerca… - se paró de repente, chasqueando los dedos - ¡Ostras! ¡Nos vio! ¡Tuvo que vernos! ¡A ti y a mí!

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- ¡Nos vio! - exclamó Mike, paseándose alrededor de ella. Al fondo, Will discutía con los otros - ¡Por la puerta del gimnasio! En ese momento me dio un presentimiento…

\- Joder, Wheeler, a veces das grima – observó Max, girándose para verle mientras caminaba.

\- Y se pensó cosas raras y por eso te hizo aquello…

\- ¿Lo de tirarme?

\- Sí, eso es muy típico de El.

\- Pues debería controlarse. No íbamos a… ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Ya entiendo! Estaba celosa.

Mike se paró en seco. Parecía que acababa de ver de nuevo una furgoneta volando por encima de su bici.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Pues que ella estaba celosa de mí… Vaya. Ahora me cuadra todo.

\- Imposible. El no pensaría eso…

\- Tío, no sabes nada de chicas. Tal vez se ha pensado que te gusto – Max no pudo evitar un gesto de repulsión - … O que me gustas… Argh!

\- Pero si El nunca ha…

\- ¿Salido al mundo exterior? – le cortó Max - Tenido trato con gente? Ya. Es lo que me dijisteis. Pero eso no impide que se haya sentido mal. Por eso se puso así conmigo. Supongo que deberíamos aclararle las cosas. A lo mejor nunca nadie le ha explicado lo que son los malentendidos.

Mike adoptó un gesto decidido y se puso las manos sobre las caderas.

\- Vale. Esto se va a acabar. Voy a decirle a El que vas a hablar con ella. ¿Querrás hacerlo? – propuso suavemente.

\- Yooo?

\- Es contigo con quien tiene el problema.

\- Y tú eres su novio.

\- ¡No somos novios!

\- Ja, tú espera un poco a que la cosa se calme – siseó Max cruzándose de brazos y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- No te pases.

Echaron a andar hacia la habitación de Jane. Cuando se pararon frente a la puerta, Max la dejó entornada, aislándolos de Jane, que seguía con sus libros, y la muchacha pelirroja entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Si eres una de nosotros, El tendrá que aceptarlo.

Los ojos de Max se iluminaron hasta dar la sensación de que eran un poco más azules.

\- ¿Ahora soy una más?

Mike suspiró y le tendió la mano.

\- Perdóname. No me has conocido en mis mejores momentos. Los chicos se han metido conmigo porque estaba depre por lo de El y eso… Pero ahora ella está aquí de nuevo y supongo que eso lo cambia todo…

\- Ya te digo. Desde que ella vino hace una semana, pareces otro, Wheeler.

\- Llámame Mike, mejor – volvió a ofrecerle la mano, que Max dudaba en estrechar – Lo siento, de verdad. No tengo derecho a decir quién entra y quién no. Aunque El no hubiera vuelto, no tendría que haberte hablado así. Les caes bien a ellos. Bueno, y a mí también. Estuvo bien luchar contigo. Te portaste muy bien esa noche.

Ahora sí, Max sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

\- Quedas perdonado.

Se separaron, sintiéndose más ligeros.

\- En serio, Max, lo de Billy fue genial...

Max sonrió entre halagada y apurada.

\- Mi hermano es un cabrón. Se lo estaba buscando.

\- ¿Siempre es así?

\- Bah, tiene sus días. Está cabreado con el mundo – respondió Max con un tono evasivo que supo engañar a Mike - De todos modos… – la chica cambió el noto a uno más sereno –… Yo jamás querría intentar ocupar el lugar de El. Sé que es muy importante para todos vosotros. Parece una tía guay.

Mike se hinchó de orgullo.

\- Bueno, tú también eres guay… a tu manera…

La pelirroja resopló.

\- Deja los cumplidos para tu novia, Wheeler. Los ajenos se te dan como el culo.

\- Mike.

\- Mike.

* * *

El muchacho dio un par de toques al marco de la puerta del cuarto de Jane. La joven había vaciado su estantería y la miraba con gesto apesadumbrado.

\- Jim se lo llevó – explicó, colocando en su sitio un par de volúmenes – Era de la biblioteca. Ya no lo tengo.

Mike se acercó a ella, cogiendo algunos tomos y ofreciéndoselos diligentemente.

\- No pasa nada, podemos sacarlo nosotros. ¿Te ayudo a ponerlos otra vez?

\- Sí, gracias.

\- Ya me extrañaba que tardases tanto en salir… Has vaciado tu estantería al completo, jeje…

Ella sonrió y siguieron ordenando el estante.

\- Por cierto, ¿de dónde sacas esos libros? ¿Te los compra el jefe? Estás bien surtida.

\- Sí, los compra. Algunos los trae de la bele… bene… benefi…

\- Beneficencia.

\- Benefi-cencia. Beneficencia.

\- ¡Bien!

\- Les sobran libros de la biblioteca y Hop me los trae. Están un poco viejos, pero se pueden leer. Me gustan mucho.

Mike contempló con más atención los gastados lomos de los volúmenes.

\- Es una buena idea. Me alegra que hayas aprendido a leer. Así pronto podremos dejarte nuestros cómics. Son muy chulos. Seguro que te encantan los Nuevos Mutantes.

Jane no sabía quiénes eran los mutantes aquéllos, pero seguro que era tan entretenido como Ana de las Tejas Verdes.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Sí.

\- El jefe Hopper nos ha dicho que, antes de irte a Chicago y volver aquí, hiciste otra escapada al instituto. ¿Es eso cierto?

Jane dejó cuatro libros en el estante y asintió, con gesto algo culpable. Mike suavizó su mirada y su voz.

\- ¿Y por qué no me avistaste? Estábamos todos allí ese día…

\- Había peligro.

Mike decidió no presionar más el asunto y volvió sobre sus pasos al tema original.

\- Ese día… ¿pasaste por el gimnasio y nos viste… a Max y a mí?

Jane no sabía por qué, pero Mike se ruborizaba por momentos. ¿Por qué se ruborizaba? El asunto era que a ELLA no le gustaba Max. Fin de la historia.

\- El, ¿nos viste?

\- Sí. Ella montaba esa cosa con ruedas.

\- ¿Usaste tus poderes para… hacer que resbalara? – preguntó Mike con suavidad.

El permaneció en silencio.

\- Necesito que me digas la verdad… Creo que ha habido una confusión.

\- Yo no estoy confundida – replicó El, extrañamente a la defensiva. Mike se sobresaltó, pues ella acostumbraba a tratarle muy bien…

\- No, El, ha sido una confusión en… - empezó a hacer gestos con los brazos como abarcando toda la escena - …en plan… una confusión general… Eso es. Viste algo y creíste que era una cosa. Y era otra.

\- Tú no lees mentes – saltó ella.

\- Ni tú tampoco – replicó Mike con tranquilidad - El, los amigos no mienten. Quiero que me digas la verdad. Veamos. Esto es importante. Cuando nos viste, ¿pensaste que me estaba divirtiendo con Max y que… me había olvidado de ti?

Ella se sentó en la cama y lo fulminó con una mirada llena de interrogantes.

\- Así que era eso… Uau…

Jane le observó y vio que estaba maravillado.

\- ¿Te gusta si me enfado?

\- No, no, no es eso… Es que… Es la primera vez que una chica tiene celos por mí.

\- ¿Celos?

\- Ehhhmmm, estoooo… Es… Cuando ves a una persona que te gusta mucho pasándoselo bien con otra persona que no te gusta. O cuando la persona que te gusta está enamorada de otra. Te sientes mal y te enfadas o lloras.

La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Era eso! ¡Así se sentía ella!

\- Celos… - repitió.

\- No tienes por qué sentir celos de Max – aseguró Mike con voz aliviada – A Max le gusta Lucas. Y no me he olvidado de ti. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

Armándose de valor, el muchacho le cogió la mano.

\- Eres la chica más guay que he conocido en mi vida. Nunca podría olvidarte. Te he llamado todas las noches…

Jane sintió que se ponía como un tomate y que le sobraba la camisa de franela de Hop, el peto vaquero y la camiseta interior de repente, todo a la vez…

\- Siento pensarlo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Pensé que olvidaste.

\- Bah, no hay nada que perdonar.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y se lanzó a darle un gran abrazo al chico, que respondió cariñosamente.

Por unos segundos, solamente existieron ellos dos… Pero pronto Mike cortó aquella atmósfera, pues había que arreglar asuntos.

\- Bueno, ya que esto se ha solucionado, me gustaría que me hicieras un favor.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Podrías hablar con Max? Todos le hemos hablado de ti y ella también piensa que eres una tía guay. Tenía ganas de conocerte y Lucas dice que cuando se presentó la otra noche, no le quisiste hablar. Se puso triste porque quería ser tu amiga. Ahora ella no sabe por qué la trataste así. Ella no te ha hecho nada malo.

Jane bajó la mirada y Mike la cogió de las manos.

\- Vamos, El… No la conoces. Dale una oportunidad. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con Lucas? Al principio no le gustabas, no se fiaba de ti. Y luego se hizo amigo tuyo.

\- ¿Por eso le gusta a Max?

Mike dio un resoplido en forma de carcajada cuando se dio cuenta de la conexión que había hecho El. Era curioso… Lucas había desconfiado de ella y ahora ella desconfiaba de Max…

\- Jajajajajaja, eres de lo que no hay! ¡Qué idea! No se la vayas a decir a esos dos… Shhhh – se puso el índice sobre los labios y susurró – Secreto.

\- Secreto – susurró ella, copiando su gesto. Mike la observó ensimismado, recordando aquellos emocionantes primeros días con Jane en los que ellos le enseñaron tantas cosas. Era un hábito de Jane copiar o imitar lo que veía para recordarlo mejor, y parecía ser que no lo había perdido…

\- Seguro que te cae bien Max. Es buena gente, aunque aún no la conocemos mucho, porque ha llegado al insti hace unas dos semanas. Y ya sabes que se portó muy bien con nosotros en los túneles. Nos ayudó a darte tiempo para que cerraras la puerta.

\- Es verdad.

\- Entonces, ¿quieres intentarlo?

\- Vale, espera aquí. Charlad en esta habitación, mejor en privado – Mike se giró a la puerta - ¡Max! ¡Pasa!

Jane frunció un poco el ceño cuando vio a aparecer a Max, pero recordó que era ella la que le gustaba a Mike, así que cambió a un gesto neutro. Max parecía algo huidiza.

\- Bueno, yo os dejo… - dijo Mike, dejando un par de libros más en la estantería – Os veo en un rato.

La pelirroja se giró como un rayo.

\- ¡Espera! – exclamó con una cara que gritaba "no me irás a dejar sola con esta friki", pero Mike ya hacía mutis por el foro, así que se giró de nuevo a la mesa, junto a la que esperaba una Jane que mostraba la misma expresividad que una sartén.

\- Hola… - musitó Max, acercándose – ¿Quieres que te ayude? Con los libros, digo.

\- Vale – respondió Jane, mirándola con curiosidad con sus grandes ojos chocolate.

Dubitativamente, Max se acercó a ella y cogió un libro.

\- Mike me ha dicho que quieres hablar conmigo…

\- El día del colegio. Te tiré al suelo.

Max parecía sorprendida. Tal vez no estaba acostumbrada a sus frases cortas y a que alguien fuera tan directo y tan franco.

\- ¿Fuiste tú?

\- Sí. ¿Te dolió?

\- No mucho – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros - Estoy acostumbrada cuando monto en patín. Las caídas son tremendas y las he tenido peores.

\- Lo siento. Fui estúpida.

\- No tiene importancia.

\- Lo siento.

\- Te perdono.

\- ¿Ya? – ahora fue su turno de sorprenderse.

\- Claro… - replicó Max encogiéndose de hombros - No pasa nada.

\- ¿Prometido?

Max sonrió ante la palabra. Lucas se lo había explicado.

\- Prometido.

La burbuja de tensión explotó al final entre ellas. Jane parecía mucho más tranquila y Max se sentó con despreocupación en la silla junto a la mesa, hojeando el primer libro que encontró.

\- Los chicos me han dicho que llevabas un tiempo encerrada y que estabas cabreada.

\- ¿Qué es cabreada?

\- Pues muy enfadada. Mucho.

\- Sí, estaba cabreada.

\- Te entiendo muy bien. Es normal ponerse así. Cuando me castigan en casa, también me cabreo muchísimo y le grito al idiota de mi hermano…

\- Pero no explotas muebles.

\- No, eso no…

Un silencio.

\- Oye… Mike es solamente un amigo. No me gusta. De hecho… – Max apartó la vista con gesto pensativo -… Creo que él no me quería en el grupo porque piensa que eres tan guay que nadie puede quitarte el puesto de… chica más guay. Yo sé que no soy guay, solamente soy una más. No quiero fastidiarte, ni ser mejor que tú.

\- Yo tampoco quiero ser mejor que nadie.

\- Está bien. Pareces maja. A mí lo que me pasa es que me gusta estar con los chicos, nos hemos hecho amigos.

\- Entiendo.

\- Sí, hemos hablado y todo parece bien ahora. Me alegra porque es un chico guay.

\- Pero te gusta Lucas.

Max se puso del color de su pelo.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Entonces Jane sonrió. Le recordó a Mike el día de aquel beso, cuando ella le propuso que fueran hermanos… Ahora entendía la reacción de Mike.

\- Lucas es guay.

Max se suavizó.

\- Ya, pero es un acosador.

\- ¿Qué es un acosador?

Su compañera suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Uf, hay que ponerte al día. Tenemos muchas cosas que contarte. Anda, trae eso – y le cogió a Jane los dos últimos libros que quedaban, colocándolos en su sitio.

Jane alzó las cejas expresivamente ante sus palabras, pero no dijo nada, aunque, sin saber por qué, se le escapó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Me dejarás que te cuente cosas? – dijo Max - Ahora yo también soy del grupo y he matado demigorgons… Podríamos llevarnos bien…

Jane sopesó sus ojos claros. ¿Por qué no? Algo le decía que estaba bien, que era algo bueno.

\- Vale.

\- Además, somos dos chicas frente a esos cuatro pringados. Tenemos que hacer un frente unido. Espalda contra espalda. ¿Hace?

\- ¿Frente unido?

\- Ya sabes, la unión hace la fuerza y todo eso. Las chicas suelen compincharse frente a los chicos. No está mal tener a otra chica en el grupo.

Jane pensó en Kali, pero estaba segura de que lo que le ofrecía Max era una simple y pura amistad. ¿Por qué no? Eso de las chicas unidas le sonaba bien.

\- Vale.

\- Muy bien – Max se puso en jarras – Además, los chicos me han dicho que quieres entrar en el insti el año que viene y que te espera un año de encierro y estudio bastante chungo.

\- Sí…

\- Bueno, yo también podría ayudarte – y la pelirroja se rascó la cabeza con gesto inseguro – No soy tan buena como esos cerebritos, pero la educación física sí que se me da bien. Y necesitas ayuda con cosas de chicas, ya sabes…

\- ¿Cosas de chicas?

\- Ya sabes, "nuestras cosas" – dijo poniendo los dedos en forma de comillas – No creo que te apetezca hablar con Wheeler de tampones y agujeros de pendientes…

\- ¿Qué es un tampón?

Max acercó mucho su rostro al de Jane, alzando las cejas.

\- ¿No sabes lo que son? – Ante la negativa de la joven, añadió – Pues ya estás tardando en saberlo… ¿Nadie te lo ha contado nunca? ¿No sabes lo que te va a pasar muy pronto?

\- ¿El qué?

Ohdiosmíoohdiosmío, pensó Max. La que se le venía encima a El… Iban a necesitar mucho trabajo con ella. Y supuso, muy acertadamente, que el jefe Hopper no estaría muy cómodo si tenía que sentarse a hablarle a El de las abejas y el polen…

\- Vale, stop, esto es terreno pantanoso – Max gesticuló con los brazos en cruz - Dejémoslo aquí por hoy. Supongo que, emmm, la señora Byers puede ayudarnos con eso… cuando te llegue…

\- ¿Quién va a llegar?

La pelirroja se dio una palmada en la frente, suspirando.

Lo que no sabía es que Jane iba a almacenar cuidadosamente aquella conversación.

\- Olvídalo – concluyó la pelirroja - Mejor en otro momento. Pero hay que ponerte al día enseguida. Los chicos son buena gente, pero necesitaremos tiempo para nosotras y pasar de esos petardos de vez en cuando.

Solamente quedaba una cosa por hacer. Max extendió la mano dubitativamente, mirándola con fijeza y una sonrisa esperanzada.

\- Ahora podríamos presentarnos correctamente, como hacen las personas que no se conocen. ¿Te parece? Bien, pues hola, me llamo Max, encantada de conocerte.

Jane observó la mano de la chica y ahora le dio vergüenza lo de aquella noche de hace una semana. Y todo por no hablar, por no saber. Era como con Jim. Había que contarse las cosas, ser sinceros. Los amigos no mienten.

\- Hola, yo soy Jane – y ella le cogió la mano, mientras descubría que no era nada difícil sonreírle.

\- ¿Sabes? Eso está guay… Quiero decir, que mola que hayas sabido cuál es tu verdadero nombre.

\- Sí.

De pronto, vio que Max empezaba a hacer esfuerzos por no reírse.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mira que pensar que me gustaba Mike… Pfuahahahaha! – ya sin aguantarse, se echó hacia adelante, sujetándose el vientre.

Jane la miró de hito en hito.

\- ¿Por qué es gracioso?

\- ¡Por dios! ¿no le has visto? ¡Pero si…! – Max iba a hacer algún comentario, pero se calló – Olvídalo. Mejor así.

\- ¿Qué es mejor?

\- Que nos gusten chicos diferentes. Créeme, es más fácil así.

Era sorprendente, pero eso Jane lo entendía. Había visto mucha tele.

\- Pelea de gatas.

Max rió a gusto.

* * *

Cuando, segundos más tarde, ambas entraron juntas al salón, todos en el grupo supieron que ahora la atmósfera era suave como el algodón de azúcar. Faltaba conocerse un poco más, pero aquel día, Jane aprendió que las primeras impresiones no siempre son lo que cuenta.

Hop le había traído golosinas a Jane de vez en cuando, pero ella jamás había visto juntos tal cantidad de paquetes y envases coloridos a cual más llamativo. Todos le explicaban a la vez cada una de las cosas que tomaba y cada una estaba más deliciosa que la anterior. Las palomitas la sorprendieron mucho, sobre todo porque los chicos la hicieron ponerse junto al microondas para que viera cómo se hinchaba la bolsa y hacían pop a cada momento.

\- ¡Es magia! – exclamó Jane, abriendo la bolsa de papel y sacando un puñado de calientes palomitas.

\- No, es ciencia – explicó Dustin – Son semillas de maíz que se hinchan con el calor y al hacerlo, su interior explota y la cáscara revienta. ¿Ves esta parte naranja oscuro? - dijo mostrándole una palomita a Jane para que la examinara - Es la cáscara, que se rompe porque lo de dentro se hincha.

\- Como los globos.

\- Bingo.

También le gustaron mucho las gominolas, aunque hizo muecas raras al probar las que tenían azúcar pica-pica por primera vez. Frente a ella, los cinco amigos la observaban fascinados como si estuvieran viendo la película más interesante del mundo.

\- Es digno de ver, la verdad – comentaba Lucas – ¡Son reacciones en primicia!

\- Me tendría que haber traído la cámara de fotos de Jonathan – se quejó Will.

\- No, la de vídeo mejor – replicó Lucas - Son impagables las caras que pone…

\- Tíos, no os paséis – medió Mike.

\- Vamos, si tú también te estás riendo – le picó Max, dándole suavemente en el codo.

\- No me importa - aseguró Jane con la boca llena de nubes esponjosas – Reír con los amigos es bueno.

\- Cierto, es genial – aseguró Dustin, pasándole un brazo por el hombro – Nos encanta reír contigo.

Jane alzó una ceja, porque a pesar de su ineptitud social, algo le decía que estaban siendo sarcásticos. Un año con Jim Hopper daba sus frutos.

Los chicles la fascinaron, pero se frustró muchísimo al ver que era incapaz de hacer pompas. La estuvieron ayudando a desarrollar la técnica, pero sencillamente no podía. Era complicadísimo hacer aquello de empujar con la lengua para que el chicle saliera de la boca en forma de globo…

\- Ya le pillarás el truco – aseguró Max, haciendo ella un globo enorme y explotándolo con un sonoro "pop". Jane la miró fascinada y con un poco de envidia.

Al llegar a los chocolates, Jane no podía creerse que hubiera tantos sabores.

\- Éste es de chocolate blanco – explicaba Will, mostrándole las barras una a una – Ésta tiene chocolate negro, ésta… mmm, café… - el pequeño Byers puso una leve mueca de repulsión - Eh, ¿quién ha traído una con café?

\- ¡Yo! Se me ha colado cuando se las he cogido a mis padres – se oyó a alguien decir.

\- Bueno, pues ésta de trufa, ésta de caramelo, ésta de avellana…

\- Avellana… - se oyó decir a Dustin con voz apesadumbrada.

\- ¿Otra vez igual? – se quejó Lucas.

\- Dart era mi colega, chicos. Y os recuerdo que os salvó el culo gracias a mi intervención. YO os salvé el culo, quejicas.

\- ¿Quién es Dart? - preguntó Jane.

\- ¿No te habló el jefe Hopper de lo que se encontró la madre de Will en su nevera a la mañana siguiente de que cerraras la puerta?

Ah, vale, eso sí se lo había contado.

Oooooh, vaya.

Asintió.

\- Dart era hermanito de esa cosa – comentó Max con cara de asco.

Los chicos le estuvieron haciendo un resumen de lo ocurrido y Jane fue de sorpresa en sorpresa. Había tantas cosas que contarse… Acompañaron la merienda y la historia con sus batidos y refrescos. La estuvieron poniendo al día con gran entusiasmo y ella escuchaba, feliz por poder ir a la par que ellos, pero sin poder evitar un poco de tristeza por habérselo perdido. Bueno, Jim lo estaba haciendo bien por esta vez…

Ella también les puso al corriente de lo que había estado pasando aquel año. Cuando, muy intrigados, le preguntaron por su aspecto punk de la otra noche, Max fue la única que puso un gesto desconfiado cuando les dijo que lo había robado en una tienda y había imitado al maniquí del escaparate.

También le explicó a Will cómo le había encontrado en el Vacío. Los chicos se mostraron muy interesados.

\- Entonces, ¿solamente necesitas una radio para conectar tu mente con ese sitio?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y en ese espacio puedes buscar a quien quieras?

\- Sí.

\- Jo, es una pasada…

\- Pero ya no necesito el agua.

\- ¿Y la privación sensorial?

\- Ahora uso la tele.

Todos hicieron un corro mucho más apretado en torno a Jane, soltando los envoltorios en la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- ¿La tele?

\- ¡Estática! – exclamó Dustin, mientras Jane asentía sonriente – Usas los canales de estática!

\- Alucinante.

\- Pero sigues necesitando aislamiento sensorial – medió Lucas, hablando a toda mecha - ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- Me tapo los ojos con un pañuelo.

\- ¿Y ya está? – Dustin, Mike y Lucas abrieron ojos como platos, mientras Max los miraba sin comprender.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – preguntó la pelirroja, que llevaba perdida un rato.

\- Te conté todo esto en el arcade, pero pasaste de mi culo, ¿recuerdas? – soltó Lucas.

\- Y yo qué iba a saber que me estabas diciendo la verdad…

Lucas se llevó las manos al pecho, ofendidísimo.

\- ¿Y para qué iba a mentirte? ¿Por quién me tomas?

\- Por un acosador.

\- Arghhh!

\- Dejadlo, chicos - medió Mike – lo importante es que El ha aprendido a hacer cosas nuevas…

\- ¡Impresionante! – saltó Dustin, sobrecogido por la emoción – Eso significa que has ampliado tus poderes! – se giró a los demás – Se necesita una potencia de transmisión inmensa para lograr moverse solamente con las interferencias de la tele…

\- Jane, ¿has practicado este año tus poderes? – urgió Lucas.

\- Sí, todos los días.

\- Uaaaaaaaauuuu!

Jane sonrió, halagada por sus amigos. Todos le explicaron a Max lo que pasaba y ella también manifestó su asombro.

\- Desde luego, eres increíble, Jane – alabó Will – ¡Pronto podrás localizar a la gente únicamente cerrando los ojos!

\- ¡Oye, y sangras aún por la nariz cada vez que haces eso?

\- Sí…

\- Ten cuidado, El, no queremos que te desangres.

\- No pasa nada…

\- ¿Entonces crees que pronto podrás buscar a gente sin privación sensorial?

\- No creo – aventuró Mike – Siempre seguirá necesitando un rango de frecuencias en el que moverse.

\- ¡Pero podría acceder a ese campo con su cerebro! – medió Lucas, señalando su sien – ¡Tíos, esto es muy grande…! ¡Nuestra El es mucho más que una simple telépata!

\- ¡Es como los sistemas de satélites Navstar del gobierno!

\- Qué pasada…

\- ¿Qué es un satélite?

Entre exclamaciones de asombro, se lo explicaron. No entendió mucho, pero Jane supo que se estaba volviendo muy poderosa, si hacían falta centenares de hombres y un cohete en el espacio para hacer lo que ella hacía en la sala de estar de la cabaña.

Nadie lo dijo en voz alta, pero ahora que sabían las novedades acerca de los poderes de Jane, todos pensaron que realmente era necesario esconderla bien.

Jane quiso saber más detalles de la noche fatídica, sobre todo por su papel en la aventura. Le relataron todo: cómo estuvieron trazando planes después de que se marcharan ellos, cómo Steve los defendió ante Billy, cómo llegaron en coche a los túneles y cómo se deshicieron de los demidogs con la gasolina. Se interrumpían constantemente para añadir detalles, recalcar su intervención o modificar el relato, quejándose de que "¡eh, no era así!"

Pero Jane quiso rebobinar.

\- Billy? Quién es Billy?

Recordaba el nombre, indudablemente Hop se lo había mencionado, pero solamente de pasada. Ahora que estaban juntos, Jane quería todos los detalles.

\- Es mi hermano – explicó Max – vino a buscarme.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque era de noche, era tarde.

\- ¿Por qué se peleó con Steve?

\- Porque es un imbécil – sentenció Max entre dientes.

\- Los hermanos se protegen – aseveró Jane – Son como los amigos.

\- Billy es mi hermanastro.

Tuvieron que explicarle el concepto a Jane, usando la analogía de la Cenicienta. Jane llegó a la conclusión de que todos los hermanastros debían de ser malas personas.

\- ¿Y tú te peleas con él?

Max la miró interrogativamente, pero se rehízo.

\- Neil lo le deja. Mi padrastro.

\- Ya, pero algún día puede cagarla – aventuró Lucas, al que no le hacía ninguna gracia todo aquello.

Desde la noche de la puerta, había estado más pendiente de Max, ahora que había visto hasta donde llegaba el enfermo de Billy. No le gustaba nada que Max viviera en esa casa. Casi daba las gracias por la pesada de Erica. Y sus padres eran los mejores del mundo.

Contemplando a las dos chicas del grupo, se dio cuenta de que ambas habían llevado vidas bastante miserables. Max había pasado por un divorcio, un traslado de ciudad y había obtenido a cambio un hermanastro horrible y un padre que parecía incapaz de corregir a su hijo. El, por su parte, había vivido como rata de laboratorio toda su vida, apartada del mundo exterior y sin apenas saber hablar. Habían podido salvarla de aquel infierno y ella había encontrado un hogar bajo la protección del jefe Hopper. Y Max, bueno, se les había unido en aquella loca aventura, se había convertido en miembro del grupo por derecho propio y ahora solamente le quedaba terminar de adaptarse al pueblo, ahora que la paz había vuelto.

Ellos cuatro, quitando el último año y sus monstruos, habían disfrutado de existencias tranquilas. Esperó que aquella nueva etapa supusiera algo de paz para ellas especialmente. Eran chicas absolutamente guays, cada una a su manera, y habían sufrido de modos distintos. Ciertamente, se merecían toda la paz y buenos momentos que ellos pudieran proporcionarles.

\- Bueno – la voz de Max lo sacó de su ensoñación – imagino que Billy se largará de casa en cuanto pueda. Dudo que aguante mucho aquí. Creo que Hawkins se le queda pequeño.

\- Sí, que se vaya a dar la vara a otro sitio – aseveró Dustin – Y te deje tranquila. Veremos a ver cuánto tarda Steve en recuperarse.

\- Se portó genial – intervino Mike – No me esperaba que se fuera a jugar el tipo de ese modo por nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo está, Dustin? – medió Will – Sabes algo de él?

\- Ayer llamé a su casa. Aún tiene moratones, pero al menos puede masticar y respirar bien. Tenía pensado ir a verle mañana y llevarle algo de comer. ¿Alguien se viene?

Todos esgrimieron negativas, salvo Lucas.

\- Mañana a las cinco en la esquina de Harris. Le llevamos unas sodas? Esta gente mayor bebe soda, ¿no?

\- Supongo – conjeturó Dustin – Y golosinas también – completó girándose a Jane, que mascaba una barra de regaliz rojo – Oye, Jane, ¿a ti el jefe no te traía golosinas?

\- No. Galletas, Eggos, chicles, patatas fritas, chocolate… - enumeró ella, intentando recordar todos los alimentos que habían llegado a la casa y que fueran similares a lo que estaba probando esa tarde.

\- ¿Nada de esto? – inquirió Lucas, señalando a los platos y envoltorios con otro gesto de conmiseración que acompañaba al de Dustin.

\- No – aseveró Jane mientras cogía una bolsa de Reese´s Pieces e intentaba rasgarla.

El grupo la miró en silencio repentino como si fuera el muerto en un funeral. Ella, interrumpiendo su forcejeo con la bolsa, alzó la vista, desconcertada por el silencio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Toma – dijo Will con gesto solemne, acercándole un plato lleno de gominolas y cogiéndole la bolsa para abrirla él – Lo necesitas mucho más que nosotros.

\- Atibórrate – recomendó Max, con idéntica solemnidad – Coge lo que quieras.

\- Una vida sin chucherías… - gimió Lucas, poniéndose la mano en el pecho con teatral emoción.

\- Una vida vacía – medió Dustin, cerrando los ojos.

\- Una vida sin sentido – intervino Will, dándole la bolsa a Jane.

\- El acabose – declaró Mike, sumándose al tono fatalista de los demás.

Era como si Jane acabara de llegar del desierto tras un mes. Todos la contemplaban con la tristeza en sus ojos.

\- No te preocupes, Jane – aseguró Dustin, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amiga – Nosotros te guiaremos por el lado oscuro. Te enseñaremos todo lo que hay que saber sobre guarrerías comestibles.

\- ¿Lado oscuro?

\- Tíos, ¡la peli! – gritó Lucas – Se nos hará tarde para que El… Jane llegue a ver a Kenobi.

Mientras, Jane rebuscaba en la bolsa y sacaba las bolitas de manteca de cacahuete cubiertas de chocolate de colores.

\- Están duras, pero son crujientes y saben bien – explicó Mike.

Jane le sonrió. Siempre se enteraba muy bien de las cosas cuando se las explicaba Mike, porque él tenía una paciencia y una amabilidad especial para contárselas. También los chicos eran muy agradables al explicarle todo lo que no sabía, pero Mike era distinto. Mejor.

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés en ese Kenobi? – medió Max.

\- Porque es como Jane – aseguró Dustin – O Jane es como Kenobi. No sé qué pensar.

\- ¡Tenemos a una jedi en el grupo!

\- ¿Quién es Kenobi?

\- Te va a encantar, Jane – aseguró Lucas – ¡Todos a sus puestos!

Tomaron posiciones en el sofá, quedando la anfitriona en un obvio puesto privilegiado, con Mike a su derecha. A su izquierda, estaban Will y Dustin, que se apropiaron del bol de las palomitas. Lucas y Max optaron por tirarse en el suelo, usando un par de cojines para acomodar sus espaldas sobre las piernas de los demás.

En ocasiones, Jane hacía preguntas, que Mike le respondía en voz baja. La muchacha pensó que no había mayor felicidad que aquélla. Estaba rodeada de sus amigos, comiendo deliciosos dulces y Mike estaba a solamente unos centímetros de ella.

Se había prometido examinar aquellos sentimientos cuando estuviera más recuperada, pues la noche de su regreso ocurrieron tantas cosas que no tuvo tiempo de procesar nada. Apenas había estado con él una hora, mientras planeaban qué hacer antes de separarse camino a la batalla final. Había oído la historia de su intervención en los túneles junto a Steve y se maravilló de lo oportuno de su acción. Miró a Mike con una chispa de orgullo en los ojos, admirada de tener a su lado a alguien tan valiente, aunque no tuviera poderes.

También los Byers habían hecho su parte en la cabaña, echando al desuellamentes del cuerpo de Will. Así, con aquellas dos técnicas de distracción, habían ganado tiempo para que ella pudiera cerrar la puerta con más seguridad.

Y luego decían que la heroína era ella.

Ella ya sabía que Mike era muy valiente. La había protegido en el sótano de su casa, a riesgo de que la pillaran los Wheeler. Había dado un empujón a aquel zopenco de Troy. Se lanzó a un precipicio para evitar que agredieran a Dustin. Había recorrido el pueblo entero en su bici a todo trapo, llevándola a lugares más seguros, huyendo bajo las mismísimas narices de los tipos del laboratorio. Y la última era haberse introducido en aquellos horribles túneles a luchar contra los demidogs. Realmente era un Paladín.

Contempló furtivamente su perfil, mientras el muchacho tarareaba la fanfarria de los créditos de inicio y al fondo, Dustin declamaba las líneas del prólogo "en una galaxia muy, muy lejana". Adoraba aquella nueva definición en sus rasgos. Su mandíbula era más pronunciada y parecía más mayor, algo que le provocó una especie de sensación de orgullo. Ella también estaba cambiando, ya no era tan niña, y había visto en la tele innumerables series y películas en las que la gente a esa edad empezaba a pensar en cosas de mayores. En sentimientos, en amistades profundas, en confianza, en promesas. ¿Sería aquello algo de mayores?

No estaba segura, pero ahora que había pasado el tiempo, estaba más que convencida de que Mike era algo más que un amigo, y su conversación en el gimnasio de hace un año le quedaba clara como el agua ahora. Se ruborizó ahora que entendía las palabras de Mike y su no-deseo de que ella fuera su hermana… Aquello casaba muy bien con el mini vértigo que sentía cada vez que él la tocaba. Estaban sentados muy juntos, de modo que su costado y brazo estaba presionado contra el izquierdo de Mike. Casi notaba la calidez que desprendía él y se sintió reconfortada, segura. Ella pertenecía ahí, a ese punto exacto del tiempo y el espacio. Allí, con Mike, sentada a su lado, nadie más podía estar así y sentirse como ella se estaba sintiendo.

¿Sería eso aquella palabra de la que tanto hablaban en la tele y que empezaba por "A"?

Notó movimiento a su lado y vio que Mike la estaba observando. Sonreía ligeramente y Jane se estremeció. A pesar de la habitación en semi-penumbra (solamente quedaba encendida una lamparita de una mesa cercana), se le distinguían perfectamente las pecas. Le encantaban. Max también tenía, pero en Mike le gustaban mucho más. De pronto, sintió calidez en su mano. Bajó la vista y vio que él le acariciaba los dedos con el dorso de su mano. Era algo más grande que la suya, un poco más pálida, pero le gustaba porque contrastaba con la suya, algo más oscura y redondeada. En la penumbra de la habitación, de pronto recordó situaciones similares a ésa en las películas. Un chico y una chica, solos viendo una película en la oscuridad… Y se acercaban y se besaban…

Recordó el beso de Mike del año pasado. Fue rápido, inseguro, dubitativo, pero su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho cuando ocurrió. Era cálido y suave, y ella se había quedado muy quieta, sin saber qué hacer. Ahora, un año después, estaba más o menos segura de lo que haría si Mike volviera a besarla… Haría que el beso durase más, como había visto en las películas (aunque no lograba entender por qué hacían eso de la lengua). Le abrazaría con fuerza, porque aún recordaba cómo se había sentido cuando ella, llorando, le había asegurado que era un monstruo. Y él la había abrazado, consolándola y llamándola heroína por primera vez.

Un grito de Max la sacó de su ensoñación. También debió de hacer lo mismo con Mike, porque él también dio un respingo. Se giraron a Max y vieron que gritaba por la rabia:

\- ¡Se la llevan! ¡Ese tío de negro se la lleva!

\- Pero Max, ¿no has visto esta peli antes?

\- Pues no…

\- ¡Sacrilegio!

\- Callaos, so bobos.

Jane y Mike se miraron sonrientes y decidieron concentrarse en la película. Ya tendrían algún momento a solas para hablar.

Jane disfrutó mucho con la película y realmente el viejo Ben Kenobi era como ella, un jedi, aunque ella no controlaba mentes. Aquellas espadas láser eran bastante cojonudas (ignoraba si la palabra estaba bien usada aquí) y le encantó C3PO. Fue la única que lloró en la escena en que Luke se quedaba solo frente al atardecer de Tatooine y le maravilló la princesa Leia, que se situó en el segundo puesto de su ranking de belleza (cuyo trono aún ocupaba Nancy Wheeler). Estuvieron comentando la película un buen rato mientras recogían y Hop salió de su encierro para revolotear por allí y evitar que surgiera alguna insurrección del tipo "nos quedamos a cenar". De todos modos, Jonathan venía con Nancy a recoger a los chavales en coche en unos diez minutos, para luego irse a una de sus "citas" (como explicó Mike poniendo los ojos en blanco).

Los dos jóvenes entraron a la casa por unos minutos para saludar a Hop y Jane. Nancy se detuvo un poco más.

\- ¿Cómo estás? Veo que tienes mucho mejor aspecto.

\- Bien, ya no estoy cansada.

\- Estupendo. Mike ha estado muy preocupado por ti.

Jane sintió que se sonrojaba mientras miraba de reojo a Mike, que recogía su mochila con ayuda de Lucas. Por alguna razón, le incomodaba sonrojarse menos delante de Nancy que de Jim. Misterios de la vida.

De pronto, empujaron a Jane por detrás, haciendo que la lata de Coca Cola que llevaba en la mano se le derramara por la camiseta.

\- ¡Ostras! Joder, Jane, lo siento mucho… ¿Te he hecho daño? – Dustin surgió detrás de ella con gesto apurado – He tropezado con la alfombra…

\- No es nada – dijo ella, practicando la fórmula que le enseñó Jim hace tiempo para ocasiones como ésa, en la que un amigo te golpea sin querer y a ti no te importa porque sabes que ha sido sin mala intención.

\- ¿Seguro? – Dustin se giró y vio la mancha, mientras algunos se volvían con curiosidad – Jo, lo siento…

\- No te preocupes – practicó Jane con una sonrisa. Le venía bien que la visitaran. Así ensayaba.

Vio que Nancy se la había quedado contemplando con un gesto raro.

\- Oye, ¿te importaría que viniera a visitarte pronto?

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Hop emergió de detrás de la nevera. Parecía tener un radar incorporado que oía cualquier intento de subterfugio por parte de las juventudes de Hawkins.

\- No se preocupe, jefe Hopper, solamente vendría yo – dijo Nancy, pillando al vuelo las intenciones del hombre – Sería solamente un rato, si usted está de acuerdo. Me gustaría charlar con ella. Es sobre aquello que le comenté a Joyce el otro día.

Jane abrió mucho los ojos. No estaba al tanto de esas conversaciones.

\- ¿Qué hablaste con Joyce? – inquirió. No le gustaba estar fuera de los acontecimientos. Se había pasado un año así y consideraba que ya había sido suficiente.

\- Lo descubrirás pronto. Es una sorpresa. Será algo bueno – respondió Nancy con sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – Jonathan las interrumpió, seguido de toda la panda, cargados con sus bolsas y cajas, aunque menos de lo que habían venido, pues parte de su carga se la dejaban en la cabaña. Will le había traído algunos juegos de mesa y puzles nuevos para que se entretuviera. Hop se lo agradeció sinceramente revolviéndole el pelo al niño, que sonrió cándidamente.

Desde luego, Will era un buen amigo, aunque le conociera desde hace poco. Y también Max podía ser agradable. Una vez aclaradas las cosas, y tras haber observado cómo se portaba Lucas con ella, constató que era inofensiva. Le había dejado comerle las fichas en el parchís con gesto resignado y Max fue la única que no se había reído cuando dijo que Han Solo era guapo (ganándose una mirada de asco de los chicos y una desconcertada y apenada de Mike, al que el comentario pilló totalmente por sorpresa). Pues ¿quién podía competir con el apuesto contrabandista?

* * *

A partir de entonces, Max vino a casa con los demás sin temor a un desplante de Jane y fue otra miembro del grupo. Jane constató que en efecto, era una chica guay (debía de serlo cuando Mike y los demás pasaban tanto tiempo con ella) y que, una vez aclarado el tema de los afectos, era divertido estar con ella. Era una más de los chicos, pero al mismo tiempo, era diferente. Se acercaba más a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Joyce o Nancy, aunque también era distinto a aquello. Decidió darse un tiempo para reflexionar sobre eso. Ahora que las puertas de la cabaña se abrían para ella a un nuevo mundo, había mucho que procesar.


	4. Hola, Mike

**4**

**"Hola, Mike"**

Una noche más, como cualquier otra.

Encendió el supercom y lo sintonizó en la frecuencia que llevaba escuchando noche tras noche. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la estática, que en ocasiones se había quedado allí dormido oyendo el sonido y su madre había tenido que despertarle bien entrada la noche, para pedirle que subiera a su cuarto, "que allí abajo hacía mucho frío y te vas a enfermar un día de éstos, ya lo verás, cabezota, que eres un cabezota".

Pero esta noche no era como las demás. Bueno, llevaba siendo diferente una semana, desde que la volvió a ver.

Aquella horrible noche, en la que todos pensaron que morirían, fue la primera en 353 que no usó el supercom. Esa noche, todos habían estado demasiado ocupados en muchas cosas. En ayudar a su amigo Will a recuperar la memoria y dar con la clave para matar al desuellamentes. En trazar planes para matar demidogs. En presenciar cómo Max ganaba el estatus de "segunda chica más guay de Hawkins" al amenazar a su hermanastro con aquel bate lleno de clavos y conducir el coche de Steve como una auténtica zoomer. En comerse las uñas por el miedo a no volver a ver la luz del sol. En correr por los malditos túneles con Steve y la panda, temiendo por sus vidas. Y, después de todo eso, echarse una siesta en el suelo del salón de casa Byers hasta las once de la mañana del día siguiente. Y después, las excusas aceleradas, las llamadas a casa, el eterno agradecimiento a Nancy por darles la coartada, la extraña sensación de faltar a clase sin sentirse guay por hacer novillos, comprobar el estado de salud de Will y El…

El.

El.

El.

Otra vez la había visto.

Su agonía había acabado. Gracias al ******** del jefe Hopper, ella estaba a salvo y había vuelto a él. Una vez más, para salvarlos a todos, como la poderosa Maga que era. Y después de hacer de fénix salvador, había vuelto a desmayarse, con lo cual aquella mañana confusa, solamente había tenido tiempo de entrar al cuarto de Will a verla unos momentos antes de irse con Nancy. El tiempo justo de observar de cerca su cansado rostro, ojeroso y pálido, y acariciar su frente una vez más. Sería capaz de tirarse allí la noche entera, sentado a su lado y vigilando su sueño. No entendía cómo, a pesar de los signos de cansancio extremo, seguía siendo la chica más guapa que había visto nunca.

El año de separación había alterado un poco las facciones de la muchacha, haciéndolas menos infantiles, pero sí más definidas, sin perder un ápice de dulzura. Ahora que tenía pelo, la veía incluso mejor que antes. No era que le importase demasiado cuando iba rapada al dos, pero aquella melena (aunque apelmazada por la gomina) le iba muy bien. Le impresionó verla vestida de aquella manera y algo en su interior se revolvió al pensar en la palabra "destroyer" aplicada a su look. De alguna manera, le gustaba aquel nuevo aspecto de chica guay. No tenía nada que ver con el look que le habían proporcionado ellos. Habían buscado algo típicamente femenino: vestido rosa, peluca rubia. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse que una camiseta negra, unos vaqueros raídos y unas Converse sucias iban a hacerla verse mucho mejor? Y parecía más segura, hablaba con más vocabulario y ya no estaba tan asustada. Eso era mérito del *********** del jefe. Había que reconocérselo, aunque doliera.

No era justo, haber disfrutado de su presencia tan poco tiempo. Casi le rompe el corazón otra vez al irse de nuevo con el ********* del jefe Hopper en su coche, camino a aquel infierno. Sin embargo, entendía que ella necesitaba un descanso (por lo que les había contado el ********** del jefe Hopper, El casi deja el alma en aquel ascensor en un espectacular despliegue de poder)

Le habían prometido que volvería a verla, pero que llevaría un tiempo porque llevaba varios días semi inconsciente y había que ser cautos. Estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera hasta que ella estuviese recuperada del todo y le reconfortaba el simple hecho de saber por fin dónde estaba, saber que había un lugar tangible y concreto en este mundo donde podía buscarla. Pero ardía de impaciencia sin poder evitarlo.

La noche de aquel día después, de confusión y despertares, encendió de nuevo el supercom. Sabía que ella no podría escucharle esta vez, porque estaría descansando, pero alguna noche volvería a escucharle. Y seguro que ahora sí que le hablaba. Por eso, volvió a hablar con ella, ahora con más alegría y esperanza.

Había sido así durante aquellas cinco noches hasta el sábado. Hoy se habían visto de nuevo y ya la echaba de menos otra vez. ¿Estaría despierta esta noche para buscarle?

Tenía que intentarlo. Ésta podía ser la primera vez que hablasen. El ********* del jefe Hopper sería incapaz de entrar en su cuarto y prohibirle que no hablase con él. O El podría ocultárselo… Sintió un cosquilleo de satisfacción al pensar en la idea.

\- Hola, El, buenas noches. Cambio.

Aún le costaba desprenderse del cariñoso apelativo.

Estática.

\- No sé si esta noche podrás oírme, pero había pensado que, como esta tarde ya estabas despierta y hemos estado juntos, a lo mejor estabas recuperada para buscarme… A lo mejor es una tontería, pero yo lo intento igual… He hecho esto todas estas noches mientras te recuperabas. Supongo que es una costumbre. Se me hace raro no hablarte algún día.

Estática.

\- Hoy estoy muy contento, porque nos hemos visto. Me alegro de que estés mejor ya. Sabemos que usaste muchas fuerzas para salvarnos. Eres alucinante, la chica más fantástica que he conocido nunca.

Estática.

¿Un suspiro?

\- Hola, Mike.

El muchacho sintió que sus tripas hacían el pino y tres mortales, todo seguido. Dio un respingo tal, que dio con la cabeza en el techo del fuerte y se le cayó una de las mantas encima.

\- ¿El? ¿El? ¿Eres tú? ¡Ca… Cambio!

La maravillosa voz sonó alta y clara.

\- Sí, soy yo. Hola.

\- ¡El! ¡No sabes lo contento que estoy de oírte! ¿Puedes oírme bien? ¡Cambio! – casi no atinaba a controlar su voz, que había subido tres octavas y que temblaba - ¿Me oyes? Cambio.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Tienes la tele puesta? ¡Cambio!

\- Sí.

\- Pero no tienes supercom! ¿Cómo puedo oírte? ¡Cambio!

\- No lo sé…

Cuando visitó a Terry, Jane no pensaba que fuera a escucharle… Y todas las veces que había visto a Mike las noches de soledad, nunca pensó en eso… ¿Por qué ahora sí le oía?

\- No sé por qué…

\- ¡Es una pasada! ¡Jane, eres increíble! ¡Es un nuevo poder! ¡Cambio!

\- Supongo…

\- ¡Y estás lejos! ¿Sabes qué alcance tienes? Cambio.

\- No…

\- Bueno, ya probaremos eso otro día… Podría sernos útil. ¡Ahora podremos hablar siempre que queramos! Cambio…

\- Sí, es genial.

\- ¿Y no te molesta? Quiero decir, ¿no estarás cansada después de esto? Cambio.

\- Antes me cansaba más. Estoy bien. Dormiré pronto.

\- Bien… Eeeeh, cambio.

\- Mike.

\- ¿Sí? Cambio.

\- Yo también me alegro mucho.

Mike sintió que se derretía por dentro y que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

\- Y yo… Pronto volveremos a vernos. Cambio.

\- Sí, pronto.

\- Oye, El. Cambio.

\- ¿Sí?

\- No quería decírtelo delante de los chicos, pero me gusta mucho tu pelo. Cambio.

\- Sí lo has dicho.

\- No, quiero decir… Te lo he dicho, pero a medias. Lo que quiero decir, es que me encanta tu pelo. Estás muy bien así. Cambio.

\- Gracias.

\- Antes no dabas las gracias – observó Mike – Has aprendido mucho este año, ¿no? Cambio.

\- Hop me ha enseñado muchas cosas.

Las tripas volvieron a agitarse, pero esta vez con un temblequeo desagradable.

\- Ya… Oye, tienes que hablarme de todo lo que has hecho este año y yo también te contaré cosas… Como por ejemplo, ¿por qué ibas así vestida la otra noche? Los ojos pintados… Cambio.

\- Cojonudo.

Mike se atragantó con su saliva al reírse.

\- ¿Cómo? Cambio.

\- Cojonudo.

\- Ah, ¿tu aspecto? Bueno, era bastante guay. Cambio.

Ella se rió.

\- Pues tienes miles de cosas que contarme. ¿Por dónde empezamos? Cambio.

\- ¿Dónde? Aquí, estamos en casa.

\- Nooo, me refiero a quién habla primero. ¿Empiezas tú? Tú ya me has oído bastante este año. He debido de ser muy aburrido. Cambio.

\- No eres aburrido. Me gusta oírte.

El sonrojo le llegó hasta las pestañas mientras ella seguía.

\- Ha sido muy triste no poder hablarte. Pero era necesario.

\- Ya. Cambio.

Otro revoltijo en las tripas. De los feos.

\- ¿Has estado bien con el jefe? ¿Te trata bien? Cambio.

\- Sí, cuida de mí.

Mike inspiró hondo. No la había culpado de nada en aquel año, incluso le había dicho que no le importaba el hecho de que no le hubiera respondido. Le prometió al ********* del jefe Hopper que no la culparía. Bastante angustia había pasado ella también aquel año…

Ambos lo habían pasado tan mal…

Permanecieron hablando un rato más, que les pasó volando, hasta que el sueño dominó a El. Mike, comprensivo, la dejó dormir.

\- Vete a descansar, El. Lo necesitas. Cambio.

\- ¿Hablamos mañana?

\- ¡Claro! ¿Misma hora? Cambio.

\- Nueve tres cero. Nueve treinta.

\- ¡Exacto! Nueve treinta. ¡Ya has aprendido! Cambio.

Ambos rieron.

\- Buenas noches, Mike.

\- Buenas noches El. Que descanses. Cambio y corto.

De nuevo estática y silencio. Pero era distinto. De repente el fortín de mantas no era agobiante, sino un reducto de paz y tranquilidad.

Mañana hablarían de nuevo.

Aquella noche se durmió enseguida.


	5. Pesadilla

**5**

**Pesadilla**

\- Llegas tarde – dijo Jane desde el sofá, sin siquiera volverse.

Por respuesta, recibió un silencio. Se giró y vio que Hop se quitaba el abrigo, la pistola y el sombrero y los dejaba en su sitio habitual.

\- Lo siento, nena – Se apoyó en la puerta – He estado comprobando cosas.

\- ¿Por qué has llamado tres veces?

Ella le observó y vio algo oscuro en su mirada. El jefe de policía se sentó pesadamente en el sofá y la atrajo hacia sí. No supo por qué, pero Jane comenzó a inquietarse.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Pequeña…

\- ¿Qué pasa? – insistió Jane separándose, con los ojos castaños mirándolo asustados.

\- Mira, ya se han ido y no quiero que te asustes, pero…

\- ¿Quién?

\- Esta mañana han venido a investigar algunos señores.

\- Hombres malos – musitó Jane – No…

Jim odió ver aquel gesto de miedo y de rabia cruda en sus ojos. Era lo que más temía, lo que había deseado no volver a ver en su vida.

\- Tranquila, nena… Han estado haciendo preguntas. Iban a entrar al instituto, pero Harrington me ha avisado a tiempo.

\- ¿Harrington? – Hop notó perfectamente la nota de pánico en la voz de la chiquilla.

\- Steve, el amigo de Dustin.

\- El del bate – ya le habían contado la historia el sábado anterior.

\- Me avisó y corrí hacia allí, y pude disuadirles. Han metido la nariz donde han podido. No se marchaban de una vez. Por eso he estado esperando y además, he dado una vuelta por los bosques antes de regresar. Lo siento, enana.

\- ¿Ya se han ido?

\- Sí. Si vuelven, estaremos preparados. Por eso, no puedes salir aún de la cabaña. Odio usar la frase "te lo dije", pero…

\- Entiendo.

De pronto Jane tenía muchísimo miedo, como si la puerta aún no se hubiese cerrado. El fantasma de Papi volvía a acechar.

* * *

Precisamente la noche anterior le había contado a Hop la versión "para todos los públicos" de lo que había ido a hacer en Chicago. Le dijo que, gracias a los papeles de su madre, había localizado a un trabajador en los laboratorios y quiso ir a interrogarle, pero le dijo que Papi seguía vivo. A Kali, por supuesto que ni la mencionó. Había algo secreto, íntimo, en aquel asunto. Lo de Mamá era distinto, pero Kali era su igual, su hermana. Algo en su interior le decía que no podía decir nada sobre ella a nadie. Aquello estaba por encima de "los amigos no mienten". Había aprendido que, aunque confiara un secreto a alguien, acabaría saliendo a la luz. Y aquel secreto estaba mucho más seguro con ella. ¿Qué podrían hacer Jim o sus amigos desde Hawkins para ayudar a Kali? Y Kali tenía a sus amigos de Chicago. Aunque hacían cosas malas, al menos se protegían entre ellos.

Se había negado a buscarla, ya que aún había peligro y prefería dejar pasar el tiempo. Algún día lo intentaría. De todos modos, si había problemas, Kali sabría encontrarla.

* * *

A la mención de Brenner, Jane vio perfectamente cómo a Hop le mudaba el color: primero se puso blanco como la cera y luego rojo, mientras apretaba los puños. Inexplicablemente, le gustó verlo tan enfadado.

No tenían más pruebas que la del testimonio de aquel hombre y, sinceramente, Hop no tenía ganas de tirar de aquel hilo, pero se debatía entre la relativa paz que vivían y la horrible posibilidad de que realmente aquel sádico siguiera con vida. Los chicos lo habían visto desaparecer a manos de la criatura (él no les había dicho nada de lo que Jane había descubierto en Chicago y le había hecho prometer que guardaría el secreto para no asustar a más gente ya)

Jim optó finalmente por no hacer nada, pero movió ciertos hilos y localizó a aquel hombre, que seguía viviendo en su casa. ¿Y si había contactado con Brenner?

Por una vez, le pidió a Jane que hiciera uso de sus poderes, para localizarlo. Pensó que era demasiado pedirle que buscara a Brenner y no pensaba hacerla pasar por aquello. Jane, un poco reticente, accedió y descubrieron que el tipo permanecía callado. Como recordaba Jane, sus dos hijas lo habían hecho retirarse de aquello. Pero entonces, ¿cómo sabía que Brenner seguía vivo?

La nueva realidad les trajo a ambos aquel recuerdo, mientras Hop la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- No te preocupes, pequeña, ya se marcharon. Iban camino de Montana.

\- ¿Volverán?

Jim sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al oír la trémula voz de ella amortiguada contra su chaquetón.

\- No lo sé, pero estaremos preparados. Seguirás oculta. No te va a pasar nada. No van a descubrirte. Hoy he llamado a casa de cada uno de los chicos y a los Byers, y todos están avisados de que estén alerta. Todos cuidamos de ti. No dejaremos que te encuentren.

Al no oír nada en un rato, él se separó de ella y descubrió que dos lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Aquellos grandes ojos, que podían concentrar rabia y fuerza, hasta transmitir miedo. Pero que también podían transmitir dulzura y fascinación, como cada vez que le enseñaba cosas nuevas y ella le miraba con esa emoción del aprendiz que descubre un nuevo mundo.

Le sujetó la cara entre sus grandes manos con delicadeza y borró sus lágrimas con los pulgares, hablando lentamente.

\- Tenlo muy claro, nena. No te va a pasar nada. Yo cuidaré de ti. Todos lo haremos.

La chica asintió débilmente.

Aquello tendría sus consecuencias, Hop lo sabía. Por eso se preparó mentalmente para el salto que iba a tener que dar de la cama aquella madrugada.

Nunca iban a acabarse…

Antes de noviembre, parecía que habían llegado a una época más tranquila, en la que la niña apenas sufría de noche. Pero tras el cierre de la puerta, habían vuelto a empeorar.

Malditas pesadillas.

Siempre era lo mismo: gemidos y gritos que le rompían el alma, estridentes y desgarradores. Carrera hasta el dormitorio de Jane y la luz de la lamparita de noche parpadeando… Objetos levitando y ella…

Ella parecía más menuda que nunca, revolviéndose como un animal apresado en una trampa, convulsionando hasta el espasmo, sangrando por la nariz y haciendo que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con la sangre…

Él, aplicando toda la fuerza que podía, se sentaba en su cama y la retenía, sujetándola de los hombros. Finalmente, las luces se apagaban y los objetos volvían a su sitio, pero él encendía la lámpara, porque necesitaba verla, comprobar que finalmente había abandonado aquel infierno.

Jane respiraba agitadamente, pero se calmaba poco a poco. Abría sus grandes ojos y lloraba a lágrima viva, mientras se abalanzaba a sus brazos y se dejaba acunar por él sin dejar de temblar. Se agarraba a él como si le fuera la vida en ello, a veces descosiéndole algún botón o costura. Jim la abarcaba fácilmente con sus grandes brazos y acariciaba su cabeza y espalda, susurrando mientras la sentía temblar entera junto a él.

Por dios, ¿cuánto sufrimiento le quedaba aún por pasar a aquella muchacha? ¿Es que no era suficiente? ¿Dónde estaba el límite?

\- Sssshhh, ya pasó, pequeña, ya pasó. Estoy aquí contigo y estás a salvo. Estás a salvo. A salvo.

\- Hombres malos.

\- Lo sé, enana, lo sé. Pero no van a volver.

* * *

Esta noche, no pudo decirle esta frase. Habían vuelto los muy…

La que sí cambió su frase fue ella.

\- Te llevaban. Te tumbaban en una cama y me sujetaban y me llevaban a la habitación oscura.

Por dios, aquella chiquilla lloraba de puro miedo por lo que pudieran hacerle a él.

\- ¿Estás asustada por mí? ¿Estabas llorando porque tienes miedo por mí?

Qué pregunta, pensó ella, en medio de toda su tristeza. Pues claro.

\- Tú eres familia.

Hop no recordaba haber tenido una bola más grande en la garganta. Dándole las gracias a los cielos porque le hubieran puesto a aquella mocosa telekinética en su vida, luchó a muerte contra aquella constricción en la garganta para balbucear con toda la estoicidad que le fue posible:

\- Tranquila, pequeña… Soy duro de pelar. No se me van a llevar tan fácilmente.

Se quedó con ella, acunándola suavemente, hasta que notó que los temblores cesaban. Se separó un poco de ella y vio que por fin se había dormido. La tumbó de nuevo, la arropó y le cambió el despertador de hora a una más tarde. Se lo había merecido por hoy.


	6. Contar el tiempo

**6**

**Contar el tiempo**

Dos toques – un toque – tres toques.

Sin mirar a la puerta, Jane abrió los cerrojos desde su sitio. Clic. Cliclic. Trrrrtt.

Hop giró el pomo tras la apertura de cerrojos y encontró a Jane sentada en una silla, con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal. No se le veía la cabeza, porque la tenía metida bajo la cortina. Había levantado un poco la persiana, lo justo para que dejara una franja estrecha de luz que le daba en los ojos. Hop levantó la pieza de tela.

\- ¿Qué dijimos de persianas y ventanas?

\- Quería ver el bosque – respondió ella – Está poco abierta.

"Vale, por ahí te vas a librar", pensó Hop contando hasta diez mentalmente.

\- ¿No tienes frío? – preguntó casualmente. Mejor no entrar de nuevo en aquel tema. Había prometido ser algo más abierto de mente si ella no hacía nada malo de verdad. Y alzar una persiana diez centímetros no podía contar como malo, ¿no?

\- No, es agradable. Huele bien.

Hop suspiró. Ya había visto otras veces a la chica acercarse a las rendijas de la ventana y contemplar el exterior con expresión soñadora. Durante el tortuoso año anterior, la joven no había pisado el aire libre, salvo para su infame "Estúpido Viaje de Locos a Chicago". Ah, sí, y para la previa "Estúpida Visita al Chico Wheeler, Porque Si Ni Siquiera Le Hablaste Y Para Qué Te Pusiste En Peligro Así".

Sabía que la joven necesitaba aire puro, que le fascinaba el bosque y en general, todo el mundo exterior, sobre todo tras haberlo visto en tantas ocasiones en la tele y las películas que le traía. Algunas veces, cuando iba a desbrozar el camino (no mucho, para no levantar sospechas) o dejaba la puerta abierta porque hacían limpieza a fondo, la había visto caminar dubitativamente hasta la puerta y apoyarse en el marco de madera, bebiéndose el atardecer y aspirando profundamente los aromas del bosque. Él también los disfrutaba. Pino, tierra mojada, picea, flores silvestres, hierba... La había visto sonreír más cuando los días estaban salpicados de nubes y los atardeceres mostraban cielos que parecían algodón de feria encendido en rosas y rojos. El campo de visión de la chiquilla era reducido, al estar la cabaña sepultada entre árboles, pero aún así, ella disfrutaba aquellos breves momentos de libertad.

Ella era consciente de que, en esta nueva etapa, realmente había una fecha de puesta en libertad, y que en aquel nuevo régimen, Hop contemplaba la posibilidad de dar una vuelta por lo más profundo de los bosques. Le había prometido que harían excursiones, irían a pescar y harían camping y fogatas como en las películas de exploradores y aventureros. Pero también sabía que había que tener cuidado, sobre todo esas primeras semanas. Le había entrado mucho miedo cuando, una tarde, justo dos semanas tras el cierre de la puerta, Hop llegó dos horas antes de lo normal, a las cinco dos cero. Cinco y veinte.

Al parecer, había hombres malos investigando y haciendo preguntas. Se había enterado de que habían ido al instituto a hacer interrogatorios y había logrado hablar con Mike y el resto del grupo. Todos se habían mostrado inquietos por el revuelo, pero se habían portado muy bien, guardando el secreto y evadiendo las investigaciones de aquellos hombres.

Al enterarse de todo aquello, que le fue dicho cuando Hop apenas había cerrado la puerta de casa sin quitarse siquiera el sombrero, ella se levantó de un salto del sofá con ojos desorbitados y se lanzó a sus brazos, presa del miedo.

Estaba planeado que los chicos fueran ese sábado a verla, pero Jane estuvo muy de acuerdo en dejar que la visita se cancelara.

Volviendo al presente, Hop se quitó el abrigo y fue al aparador a dejar la compra. Jane caminó tras él con diligencia.

\- ¿Más Eggos?

\- Intenta decir frases completas, pequeña – "O si no, cuando aterrices en el instituto, al chico Wheeler acabarán por llamarlo Tarzán" – pensó Hop con amargo sarcasmo, sopesando si aquella analogía no habría sido muy rebuscada. Pero los niños eran tan imaginativamente crueles…

\- Has traído… más Eggos. ¿Has traído más Eggos?

Había que trabajar la entonación también.

\- Sí, y un par de cosas más – Hop sacó una especie de bloc en espiral muy grande. Se lo dio a Jane y la chiquilla sonrió al ver las preciosas fotografías que ilustraban cada página. En cada una había una estampa de un bonito paisaje y debajo, había dibujada una tabla con números y letras.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es? – le preguntó Jim, satisfecho de su elección, mientras ella se sentaba en el aparador de la cocina de un ágil salto y pasaba las hojas ensimismada. Contempló cómo la niña fruncía el ceño, intentando recordar.

\- Lo he visto en la tele. Sirve para contar los días.

\- Y los meses, y las semanas…

\- ¿Mhhm?

\- Calendario. Se llama calendario. Con esto te enteras del paso del tiempo.

\- Trescientos setenta y cinco días.

\- ¿Cómo? Ah, eso… ¿Aún sigues con eso de los días?

\- Veintidós días desde que nos encontramos otra vez.

Jim se cogió el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice, suspirando y apoyándose en el aparador junto a ella.

\- Joder, qué persistente.

\- Palabrota.

\- Argh. ¡En fin! He traído esto para que puedas aprender a contar el tiempo. ¿Sabes lo que son los meses y las semanas?

\- Los meses son más largos que las semanas. Las semanas tienen días.

\- ¿Cuántos meses hay?

\- No lo sé.

El recuento del paso del tiempo había sido uno de los muchos errores de Hop durante la primera época de encierro de Jane. A propósito, evitó toda palabra o pregunta acerca de ese particular, aferrándose a la (ahora) odiada palabra "pronto" cada vez que ella pedía explicaciones y él le daba largas. No quería que ella se obsesionase más de lo que ya estaba y el llevar el cómputo de semanas y meses no la iba a ayudar, así que la mantuvo en la oscuridad respecto a ese particular.

\- Un año tiene trescientos sesenta y cinco días – explicó Hop.

Ella alzó la vista y lo miró con aquella expresión de sorpresa agradable en sus ojos castaños.

\- Un año y diez días en esta casa – concluyó ella.

\- Sí. Me ha parecido bien cerrar este ciclo con algo nuevo. Desde ahora aprenderás a contar el tiempo y a organizar las semanas. Pronto empezarás a estudiar y necesitas organizarte un horario.

\- ¿Qué es un horario?

\- Es un plan. Es planear tus horas del día y de la semana para saber en qué tienes que dedicar el tiempo. Pronto, tu horario se llenará de horas de estudio. Las necesitas.

\- ¡Sí! Tengo que ir al colegio el año que viene.

Jim le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente mientras ella sonreía.

\- Tienes muchas ganas ¿verdad?

Jane asintió con viveza. Hop la cogió de la cintura y la ayudó a bajar de un salto al suelo, mientras hablaba:

\- ¡Muy bien! Pues vamos a hacer la cena y después te enseñaré lo del tiempo. Ya verás, es muy fácil…

Antes de la cena, no obstante, había habido otra novedad. Un nuevo teléfono, que Hop instaló en la pared mientras Jane permanecía a su lado, alargándole las herramientas que él le iba pidiendo durante la operación y observando muy detenidamente aquel aparato que tantas veces había visto en la tele. También pegó a la pared un papel con unos cuantos números y nombres garabateados.

\- Para emergencias – declaró alzando el dedo con voz autoritaria – No te quiero ver pegada todo el día a él. Necesitamos estar comunicados con los demás. Me enteraré de si lo usas más de la cuenta. Tengo mis métodos y algunos contactos.

\- "Comisaría". "Casa Byers". "Casa Wheeler". "Flo". "Casa Henderson". "Casa Sinclair." "Casa Harrington"… - fue leyendo Jane.

\- ¿Me has entendido?

\- Emergencias.

A la semana de cerrar la puerta, todos la habían visitado, incluidos los Byers y Nancy. Pudo oír la historia completa (aunque Hop ya le había puesto al corriente de casi todo en aquellos días en que estaba medio somnolienta aún) y se enteró de la participación de Steve en la historia.

No le conocía, pero le entró interés por hablar con él. Aquella tarde, él había estado presente, pero había mucha gente en la casa como para estar tranquila con él. Había algo que tenía que decirle, pero supuso que podría esperar.

Sopesó las dos incorporaciones de Hop al mobiliario de la casa y se dio cuenta de que ambas habrían sido impensables hace un mes, cuando estaban sumidos en la paranoia y la tensión creciente por el encierro prolongado.

Aquellos dos objetos eran el símbolo de la nueva promesa que le había hecho. Ya no existiría la palabra "pronto". Ahora ella podría contar el tiempo sola, contar los días que le faltaban para ver a Mike y saber los días que Hop libraba en el trabajo. Ahora podría hablar con sus amigos, podría comunicarse.

Jim le había proporcionado dos lazos nuevos con el mundo exterior. Realmente, aquel compromiso no la hacía feliz a medias, sino feliz del todo. Por eso, se propuso ser buena y obediente. Si él estaba cediendo, ella también lo haría.

Muy contenta, revoloteó junto a él mientras hacían la cena y lo abrazó por la espalda. Hop casi tira la sartén con las tortillas.

\- Hey, enana, más cuidado o nos dejarás sin cena.

\- Gracias.

Hop notó los menudos brazos de la joven apenas abarcando su cintura y acarició suavemente sus rizos.

\- De nada, pequeña.

Ella se separó y siguió a su lado, mientras lo ayudaba a preparar la mesa, lanzando de vez en cuando furtivas miradas al calendario y al teléfono…

Sólo emergencias.

Pero de pronto se sentía mucho más cerca de sus amigos.

* * *

\- Buenas noticias, Jane – dijo Hop un rato más tarde, al colgar el teléfono. Ella había estado todo el rato observándole expectante, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Sí? – la chica abrió mucho los ojos y se preparó para alguna agradable sorpresa.

\- El sábado vienen a verte. Todos. Joyce, Jonathan, Nancy y hasta Steve.

\- Ya me lo dijiste ayer.

\- Es que la buena noticia viene ahora – replicó Jim, sin poder evitar una sonrisa – El domingo nos ha invitado Joyce a comer a su casa. Verás a Will y Jonathan.

Los ojos se le iluminaron tanto a Jane que Hop deseó que aquel régimen de encierro acabase pronto.

\- ¿Puedo salir?

\- Sí, aunque tomaremos varias precauciones. Como por ejemplo, nada de visitas de nadie más.

\- ¿Sólo nosotros?

\- Exacto. Nada de correr a avisar a Mike para que venga a por ti. Joyce ya ha aleccionado a su hijo de que no organice ningún número para que te visiten. Ese día estaremos nosotros en casa Byers y NADIE MÁS va a venir, ¿entendido?

Jane hizo un mohín de disgusto.

\- Hey, al menos va a darte el aire. Deberías agradecer que vayas a ver la luz del sol en menos de un mes. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, pero no podemos tener a todos allí en la casa ese día tan importante.

\- ¿Por qué es importante?

\- Porque es Acción de Gracias.

\- ¿Acción de Gracias? ¿Lo del pavo?

Jim echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dando un par de sonoras carcajadas.

\- Sí, lo del pavo.

\- ¿Y por eso se llama Acción de gracias?

\- No – respondió él, yendo a la cocina a por un vaso de agua – Es una fiesta en la que, como dice el nombre, damos gracias.

\- ¿Y por qué damos gracias? – dijo Jane, siguiéndole - ¿A quién?

Cuando Hop le estaba explicando algo a Jane mientras hacía cosas por la casa, ella tenía la costumbre de seguirle. Digamos que le gustaba mantener el contacto visual. Por si le mentían o le dejaban sin responder alguna pregunta. Jane odiaba las preguntas sin responder.

\- Pues… Damos gracias por muchas cosas… Por cosas buenas que nos pasan, por tener suerte en la vida, por estar sanos, por tener gente que nos quiere al lado…

\- ¿Y se dan las gracias por el pavo?

Jesús, qué niña.

\- ¡Claro que no! El pavo es solamente una comida especial. Es una tradición. Algo que se hace desde hace mucho tiempo y no cambia. Una costumbre. En vez de pavo, quién sabe… podrían haber sido macarrones. O costillas asadas.

\- O Eggos.

\- Pfff, quién sabe.


	7. Me caes bien

**7\. Me caes bien**

Aquel sábado, la casa estuvo tan ruidosa como la de los Byers la mañana de después de haberse abierto la puerta. Jane, nerviosa por ver a sus amigos, daba vueltas por la casa, acicalándose el pelo…

\- Niña, ¿desde cuándo te arreglas tanto el pelo? – dijo Hop mientras se asomaba por la puerta del baño, donde había entrado Jane por quinta vez a revisar el estado de sus rizos.

\- Vienen todos – dijo ella – Estoy fea.

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que estés fea? – inquirió el jefe de policía plantificándose en la puerta del baño, con los brazos en jarras, en un claro gesto con el que invitaba a batirse en duelo con él a cualquiera que osase decirle fea. O que también podía significar ¿"quién de esos mocosos te ha llamado fea?"

\- Yo. Este jersey no es como antes – argumentó Jane estirándose la tela.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Me aprieta – dijo ella señalando los brazos, donde, muy claramente, se veían ciertas arrugas que hacían pensar en una talla menos. Hop la contempló con una medida mezcla de despreocupación e interés. También se tiró de los costados, bajo las axilas – Y es corto. En marzo no era igual.

Hop se descruzó de brazos, dándose un palmetazo mental en la frente.

"Joder".

\- Eso es porque estás creciendo.

\- Pero antes no crecía tan rápido.

\- Suele pasar a estas edades.

\- Mike ha crecido en este año.

Y dale. Mike para arriba, Mike para abajo. Mike esto, Mike lo otro. Desde la semana anterior, ella no dejaba de parlotear sobre lo que habían hecho la tarde de la película y lo que harían a la siguiente.

Y sin embargo, había hablado más en esos ratos que en varias semanas antes del cierre de la puerta.

Jim se dio cuenta de que estar con los chicos activaba las habilidades sociales de Jane, la obligaba a ensayar cosas que él le había enseñado. Un poco de modales y etiqueta, convencionalismos, lenguaje coloquial, sarcasmos y dobles sentidos…

Pobre chica. Aquél era un punto difícil. El talante por lo general bondadoso de Jane (si bien salpicado por ciertos brotes de mal humor y frustración) se mezclaba con su afición por decir la verdad y se encontraba con un curioso retrato de la adolescente más peculiar que había visto en su vida. La veía igualmente capaz de lucir tanto el vestido rosa que se había ajado meses antes, como el atuendo de gamberra punki de la MTV la noche de su regreso triunfal. Ambas cosas iban con ella. Pero le gustaba. No era una niña al uso.

Era a la vez una chiquilla en vías de superar un pasado traumático, pero cada vez más segura de sí misma. Soñó con un futuro para ella, donde se convirtiera en una adulta independiente, alegre y decidida. Y no le costaba pensar que podía convertirse en alguien así, si todos trabajaban duro para ayudarla a insertarse en el mundo.

\- Voy a cambiarme – declaró Jane, saliendo por patas al pasillo, sin que él pudiera pararla.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Que vienen en cinco minutos!

* * *

Llegaron todos haciendo mucho ruido, de nuevo cargados de dios sabe qué guarrerías alimenticias, más películas, cintas de casete y botellas y cajas…

Jane se lanzó a los brazos de Mike sin poder contener su alegría. Mike también se lanzó a ella, mientras todos sonreían y soltaban "aaaaains" y "oooohs".

\- Te he echado de menos – dijo Mike suavemente en su oído. El sonido de su voz envió escalofríos agradables a Jane, que bajaron por su espalda y se le instalaron en el estómago.

\- Y yo – añadió ella.

Will y Dustin la abrazaron también. Will un poco más tímidamente, pero Jane le apretó el abrazo tanto como a Dustin.

\- ¡Vaaaamos, vaaaamos! Que hay que ver la segunda peli! Hola, Jane – exclamó Lucas, gesticulando con los brazos y alzando la carcasa de El imperio contraataca, abrazando a Jane con el brazo restante. Junto a él, Max ponía los ojos en blanco y saludaba a Jane en su tono casual.

\- Hey, Jane.

\- Hey, Max – imitó Jane. Le salió muy natural y se dio cuenta de que no le costaba fingir delante de la pelirroja.

\- ¿En serio vais a ver una peli? – dijo Jonathan, entrando a la casa con Nancy a su lado.

\- Y nosotros que queríamos charlar – añadió la joven - ¿Cómo estás, Jane?

\- Muy bien – respondió la niña.

\- Eso parece – la voz de Joyce asomó detrás de Jonathan - ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

Jane se abrazó a ella con fuerza, mientras Joyce la besaba en la mejilla.

\- Qué buen aspecto te veo – dijo cogiéndole de los hombros – La última vez que te vi estabas tan pálida y agotada… - pareció percatarse de sus rizos y se los acarició - Hey, qué pelo tan bonito… Estás preciosa.

\- Gracias – Jane pensó que le iba a estallar la cara de tanto sonreír. Que en algún momento, algún resorte oculto saltaría y se le descompondría la sonrisa.

Estaban todos. Todos en su casa. Su hogar estaba lleno con todas y cada una de las personas a las que quería, de un modo u otro. Había oído en la tele lo que era la felicidad, pero para ella, a partir de ese momento, significaría una habitación abarrotada de gente que hacía que su corazón se expandiera y botara dentro de su pecho.

\- Eh, chavales, ¿nadie me ayuda a entrar? Tiene narices… ¡Ostras! ¡Jefe Hopper! No sabía que estaba usted… Buenas tardes, jefe… señor.

Jane alzó la vista y vio aparecer a un joven que tendría la edad de Jonathan, al que Jim le estaba abriendo la puerta. Era alto, atractivo y con el pelo arreglado en un tupé con un volumen que Dustin calificaba de "tubular". Venía frotándose las manos a causa del frío. Tenía un par de cortes en la cara y moratones que ya estaban amarillos.

\- Steve – dijo ella sencillamente.

Harrington era el elemento al que ella veía más extraño en aquella reunión. Vio cómo se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba sobre el montón de parkas de los demás chicos. Observó cómo le quitaba la gorra a Dustin y jugaba con ella, mientras Dustin forcejeaba con él sin ganas.

Había oído lo de su participación en la aventura de hace unas semanas. Entonces recordó lo que tenía que hablar con él.

Contempló cómo interactuaba con los chicos y cómo les servía refrescos a todos antes de servirse él mismo un poco de cerveza (Hop lo miró de hito en hito, pero él replicó que tenía la edad desde hacía un mes)

Una vez sentados, tuvieron una pequeña reunión informal en la que se pusieron al día de lo sucedido el 17. Todos habían sido muy discretos y Hop los felicitó por ayudarles a encubrir el secreto.

\- En especial a ti, Steve, por ser tan rápido en llamar – añadió Hop.

\- No es nada, jefe. Es lo correcto – replicó Steve sencillamente.

Jane lo observó una vez más. Tenía pinta de guaperas de película, el típico que salía con la chica más guapa del instituto…

... Pero Nancy estaba sentada en el brazo del sofá de Jonathan.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el jefe Hopper. Steve bajó la cabeza, aunque se recompuso para añadir:

\- Espero que ésta sea la última vez que me toca lidiar con monstruos de metro cuarenta, cansinos y liantes a decir basta. Ah, y con los bichos de los túneles esos.

Cinco pares de ojos se pusieron en blanco, y le llovieron las críticas.

\- Vamos hombre, si gritabas como una nena en el coche…

\- ¡Bicho lo serás tú!

\- ¡Cretino! Sólo porque nos saca tres o cuatro años…

\- ¡Sigo siendo mayor! Hice lo que pude esa noche y pasasteis de mí como de una mierda en el camino.

\- ¡Si ni dabas el habla!

\- ¿Qué pasó en el coche?

\- ¡Ése no es el punto! – clamó Steve, apurado – Lo que digo es que no más campañas de matanza de bicharracos. Ya he tenido suficiente con dos.

La conversación se diluyó, con comentarios sobre lo que harían al día siguiente. Jane estaba muy ilusionada por la visita a casa Byers, pero a Mike tuvieron que recordarle que ni se le ocurriera aparecer.

\- Demasiado riesgo corremos ya con los dos coches aparcados en la puerta. Entiéndelo – rezongó Hop, con tono algo apurado, mientras el chico fruncía el ceño y ponía gesto apenado. Jane, por una vez, asintió. Se había asustado muchísimo aquel día 17 y no pensaba correr más riesgos. Si Hop le iba a dejar ver a sus amigos, tendrían que contentarse con eso.

\- Cálmate, hombre – le serenó Joyce, cogiéndole del brazo – Estamos juntos. Si alguien viene, podremos con ellos.

\- Lo dicho. Conmigo no contéis – medió Steve, y alguien le tiró un cojín a la cara.

* * *

Un rato después, algunos se dispersaron. Jonathan y Hop fueron a buscar el tocadiscos y Nancy seleccionaba algunos vinilos. Los chicos preparaban la comida con Joyce, que se encargó de hacer café. Steve se excusó un momento para usar el baño.

Al salir, dio un respingo al encontrarse la figura de Jane parada como un poste en el pasillo junto a la puerta.

\- Joder, qué susto, niña… Silenciosa como un ninja.

Ella respondió, mientras lo miraba atentamente.

\- Quiero decirte algo.

Steve se puso en jarras, algo inquieto.

\- ¿El qué?

_\- _Nada malo – otra de las pistas de Hop para "socializar". _No alarmes al personal._

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Quiero darte las gracias.

En el rostro de Steve se dibujó claramente un "Eh?".

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Por protegerlos aquella noche. En los túneles. Me lo contaron.

Steve se rascó la cabeza, claramente turbado.

\- Bah, no fue nada. Alguien tenía que controlar a esos mocosos. Y además, el jefe o la señora Byers me habrían matado si no los hubiera devuelto de una pieza – se cruzó de brazos con gesto autosuficiente - Aunque al parecer, se me dio bien.

\- Peleaste con ellos y los protegiste. Yo no podía.

\- Claro que no. Tú ya tenías bastante con lo tuyo. Hey – Steve se inclinó un poco hacia ella, dándole suavemente en el brazo un puñetazo amistoso – Nosotros también sabemos defendernos solitos.

Algo desconcertada (no comprendía del todo el gesto), ella alzó la mirada.

\- Somos un buen equipo – y Steve sonrió – Y tú fuiste muy valiente. Nos has salvado a todos.

\- Sólo yo podía hacerlo – replicó ella suavemente.

\- Por cierto – dijo Steve alzando su pulgar, señalando al salón – Lo que he dicho antes de que no contéis conmigo… Bueno… era coña, ¿vale?

\- ¿Coña?

\- ¡Argh! – Steve agitó las manos ante ella – Mira, no le digas al jefe que he dicho eso delante de ti.

\- Palabrota.

\- Exacto. Lo que quería decirte es que no lo dije en serio. Llamadme si algo ocurre. Está visto que soy de lo mejor que hay con ese puñetero bate.

\- Dijiste otra palabrota.

Steve resopló.

\- Bueno, ¿lo haréis?

\- Sí.

\- Hará falta alguien que cuide de vosotros cuando el resto de adultos responsables vaya a matar bichos.

\- ¿Tú no vas a matar bichos?

\- Argh, sí, claro que sí – Steve meneó la cabeza. Aquella chica lo liaba mucho.

Entonces Jane alzó su mano.

– ¿Prometido?

Perplejo, Steve se la estrechó, sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Prometido.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió con toda la tranquilidad posible que podían procurar seis adolescentes ruidosos (una no mucho, pero en vías de aprender), tres jóvenes y dos adultos en plan indulgente. Al final vieron la película, mientras los mayores charlaban en la mesa de la cocina, pero Steve se marchó antes.

Cuando fue a montarse en el coche, vio que de nuevo Jane estaba cerca de él, mirándolo desde el porche.

\- Joder, otra vez…

No quería pensarlo, pero aquella nena daba un poco de grima.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Me caes bien, Steve – concluyó Jane con una sonrisa – Nos vemos – y se metió en la casa.

El joven pestañeó un par de veces mientras abría la portezuela. No, si al final iba a pillarle cariño incluso a esa friki con poderes jedi.

¿En qué demonios se había convertido su vida?

* * *

**N.A. Prometo desarrollar un poco más el personaje de Steve. Le pillé muchísimo cariño en la temporada 2 y se merece algo mejor. **

* * *

**Avances para el próximo capítulo: nos vamos de celebración, porque toca irnos de celebración a casa Byers: llega Acción de Gracias y Jane tiene la necesidad de entablar una conversación muy importante con alguien. **


	8. Gracias

**N.A.: **_Las frases_ _en cursiva_** son pensamientos. **

**8 **

**Gracias**

Al día siguiente, Jane se peleaba de nuevo con su ropa y el espejo. De nuevo, Hop se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta del baño alzando una ceja, hablando lentamente y con toda la paciencia de la que era capaz, teniendo en cuenta que iban tarde.

\- ¿Y hoy qué pasa?

\- ¿Esto es formal? – y Jane se giró a Jim. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros, una bonita rebeca abotonada azul claro y debajo, un suéter blanco de cuello vuelto. Las punteras de sus zapatillas asomaban bajo los dobladillos del pantalón.

\- Estás bien. ¿Por qué te preocupas de eso?

Entonces, ella se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos. Un momento…

\- Vas formal. Vas arreglado – dijo alzando un dedo que Hop, tras un año de convivencia con ella, sabía calificar como de acusador.

Jim llevaba unos pantalones verde oscuro, una camisa y una rebeca que nunca le había visto puesta, en tonos beig.

\- ¿Yo? – y Hop se miró a sí mismo como si se viera por primera vez – Bah, esto no es nada. ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

\- En la tele hay gente con ropa arreglada que se sienta a la mesa con el pavo – dijo ella, algo frustrada – Yo no estoy bien.

\- Claro que sí, enana. A donde vamos eso no les importa. Vamos a casa de Joyce, no a una fiesta para estirados en un club de golf.

\- ¿Por qué están estirados?

Hop avanzó hacia Jane y le puso la mano en la espalda con suavidad mientras salían del baño.

\- Anda, vamos ya. Te lo explicaré por el camino.

* * *

Ya antes de abrirse la puerta de los Byers, el olor a comida los inundó. Jane olfateó con la boca hecha agua, mientras Hop sacaba una bolsa del coche y se la daba.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó metiendo la cabeza dentro de la bolsa.

Puaj, era vino. Del oscuro. El amarillo le gustaba un poco más; en alguna ocasión Hop se lo había dado a probar. Estaba mejor que la cerveza, menos amargo y sabía a frutas, pero picaba en la nariz a diferencia del zumo de naranja.

En su lista de preferencias alimentarias, la cerveza sí que sabía mal, como a colonia. "¿Y tú cómo sabes que sabe a colonia?", le había preguntado Jim. Pero ella se había encogido de hombros y había respondido "Lo vi en la tele", ocultándole aquella vez en que, una mañana, a escondidas, había abierto una lata, el líquido le había saltado en la cara y había tenido que escupir… Si el vino era "Puaj" a secas, la cerveza era "Puaaaaajjjjj". Y encima era venenoso. No entendía por qué Hop bebía de aquello, si era malo para el cuerpo. Y lo de fumar sí que no lo veía claro. ¿Por qué no se cuidaba?

Sin embargo, sí que era cierto que Jim había reducido considerablemente la ingesta de alcohol. O eso, o no le llegaba a fin de mes para comprar también Eggos, cereales, galletas y más verdura o fruta (había que dar ejemplo) en un cesto de la compra que había cambiado considerablemente su configuración desde que tenía a Jane en casa.

Pero con el tabaco seguía casi igual. A veces, Jane sentía pena cuando lo veía toser y decidió que, ahora que las cosas iban a ser algo más permanentes, ella tomaría cartas en el asunto muy pronto. Había visto en la tele que había gente que dejaba de fumar y mejoraba en muchas cosas. No le gustaba cómo olía el tabaco, lo impregnaba todo. Era cierto que Hop jamás fumaba dentro de la cabaña, pero no podía evitar el fuerte olor.

Algún día, haría algo para ayudarle. Él la castigaba y la educaba… Pues ella haría lo mismo para que él dejase de hacer esas cosas tan malas. Por mucho que fueran de mayores. Educar es ayudar a alguien a portarse mejor. Eso es lo que ella haría con Jim. Necesitaba pensar en aquello.

* * *

\- Cuando te invitan a comer a casa de alguien, es de buena educación llevar algún regalo como agradecimiento – instruyó Jim mientras caminaban al porche.

\- Ah, por eso es Acción de Gracias.

\- No, lo haces en cualquier cena a la que te inviten. Normalmente suele ser algo de comer para acompañar la cena. Una botella de buen vino, algo de postre… Es un gesto de buena educación hacia la persona que te invita, porque vas a su casa, te da de comer y de beber y tú le das las gracias - Jim le alargó la bolsa – Ten, dáselo tú.

\- Vale.

Llamaron al timbre y les abrió Jonathan, que también estaba muy formal hoy. Llevaba una camisa de cuadros y un chaleco sobre los pantalones. El delicioso olor se intensificó.

\- Hola, jefe Hopper –el muchacho sonrió – Hola, Jane.

La chica se sorprendió de que Jonathan fuera tan rápido en recordar su nuevo nombre. Más tarde le diría que Will hablaba mucho de ella y que por eso se había hecho a la idea.

\- Buenas tardes – dijo Hop sonriendo también.

Ella exhibió su mejor sonrisa y le alargó la bolsa.

\- Para vosotros. Gracias por invitarnos.

\- ¡Vaya! Muchas gracias, no teníais por qué – dijo Jonathan ampliando su sonrisa y tomando la bolsa de manos de Jane – Vamos, pasad. Dejad los abrigos en ese perchero.

Ellos obedecieron y avanzaron por la casa. Hop le dedicó un breve "pulgar arriba", silabeando "Bien hecho" a Jane y ella le sonrió halagada.

\- Mi madre está en la cocina. Lleva todo el día ahí metida – explicó el joven, sacando la botella de la bolsa y encendiendo la tele del salón – Sentaos en el sofá un rato. Aún habrá que esperar un poco. ¿Queréis algo de beber?

\- No, gracias – respondió Hop - ¿No podemos hacer nada por ayudar?

\- ¡Ni se os ocurra! – se oyó la voz de Joyce desde la cocina. Un instante después, la menuda señora Byers apareció en el salón. Se quitó el delantal y Jane admiró el vestido que llevaba. Estaba acostumbrada a verla con la ropa del trabajo o con pantalones y rebecas. Incluso se había moldeado el pelo, y a Jane le gustó vela así.

\- Muy guapa – comentó la chica.

\- Muchas gracias, cielo – dijo Joyce, algo colorada, dándole un abrazo – Este año tenemos mucho que celebrar y agradecer.

A Jane le gustaban los abrazos de Joyce. Eran apretados, aunque ella fuera bajita y no tuviera mucha fuerza. Olía a tabaco, como siempre, pero también a colonia y a mermelada de moras.

\- Tenéis muy buen aspecto, chicos – comentó la mujer.

\- Cómo estás, Joyce? – preguntó Hop con un tono que Jane intuyó que no era casual del todo.

\- Hoy bien – aseguró ella con sentimiento, apretándole el brazo, mientras Hop asentía con una sonrisa genuina.

\- ¿Seguro? No tenías por qué hacer esto hoy.

\- Jim, créeme, necesitaba hacerlo – musitó Joyce – Necesito tener alguna excusa para celebrar o se me irá la cabeza del todo.

El jefe de policía pasó una mano por el hombro de la menuda mujer, sonriéndole torpemente.

Como ocurriría en el resto de la velada, Jane se fijó en que Hop miraba a Joyce mucho rato, como Lucas a Max o Mike a ella… Sería porque ella iba muy guapa hoy. O porque, a pesar del ambiente festivo, ella estaba triste.

La mujer suspiró y se giró a Jane.

– Will está en su cuarto. Voy a avisarle de que ya estás aquí. Lleva dibujando toda la mañana aunque, claro, ha parado un rato para ayudarme.

\- Todos hemos ayudado, mamá – comentó Jonathan, que ya había metido la botella en el frigorífico – El jefe nos ha traído vino. Podemos usarlo para la cena.

\- ¡Estupendo! Muchas gracias, no teníais por qué molestaros…

\- ¡Hola, Jane! Jefe Hopper, buenas tardes – saludó Will apareciendo por el pasillo. Iba muy repeinado y llevaba la camisa metida por dentro de sus pantalones. Jane se acordó de los actores de la tele y le pareció que iba muy elegante. Se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. El chico le respondió, algo sorprendido, pero contento.

\- Hola, Jane.

\- Hola, Will – dijo ella, sonriente.

\- Hola, muchacho – saludó Hop dándole la mano – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien, señor. Tengo hambre, la verdad.

\- No me extraña – replicó Hop entre risas – Con lo que hay aquí tenemos hasta Navidad seguro.

Los dos chicos rieron y Will se giró a Jane.

\- Hey, ¿quieres ver lo que estoy dibujando?

* * *

Jane había visto dibujar a Will hacía dos semanas, y le había parecido algo fascinante. ¿Cómo hacía para dibujar cosas tan parecidas a la realidad? Y los colores eran maravillosos. Se había acodado sobre la mesita baja del salón de estar, mientras Will le hacía un dibujo de unos animales. Ella iba pidiendo los que quería y él iba llenando el folio de figuras. Un conejito, un perro con manchas, un oso, una mariposa de mil colores… Era tan rápido… ¡Y qué seguridad! Era como si tuviera la imagen en su cabeza, le explicó Will. Los demás, ya acostumbrados, se quedaron sentados, aunque Max también se acercó a mirar un poco. Jane se quedó todo el rato con él, atenta a la ejecución de su regalo. Se quedaría toda la tarde mirando cómo dibujaba Will. Le gustaba oírle charlar de esto o lo otro mientras trabajaba concentrado y las líneas iban surgiendo solas, casi espontáneamente, sin titubeos, sin dudas.

Los dos chicos caminaron al dormitorio de Will y a Jane le gustó mucho. Estaba forrado de dibujos, fotos y pósters y enseguida tomó nota mental para empezar a hacer eso en su cuarto también. Era bonito ir pegando en las paredes las cosas que te gustaban y que formaban parte de tu vida. La mesa estaba llena de ceras, lápices y folios a medio garabatear, que Jane contempló fascinada mientras Will le explicaba todo.

Pasado un rato, mientras ella hojeaba algunos dibujos de una carpeta, preguntó repentinamente:

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, claro – respondió automáticamente Will.

\- Eso le dices a todos. Y así no te hacen más preguntas. No quieres responder – declaró ella. Will la miró con los ojos espantados y su máscara de despreocupación se quebró.

\- Digo la verdad, El, estoy bien, ya no estoy cansado…

Ella se levantó de la silla, se acercó a Will, alzó su dedo índice y lo llevó primero al corazón y luego a la sien del muchacho.

\- ¿Estás _bien_?

Will suspiró y bajó la mirada.

\- No sé, Jane…

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, hablando lentamente.

\- Los amigos no mienten. Yo estuve allí. Yo sé. Te vi.

De pronto, Will parecía tener dos o tres años menos. Se encogió y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Ella le imitó.

\- ¿Prometes no decirlo a nadie? Ni a mi madre, ni a Jonathan, ni a Mike… Nadie.

\- Prometido.

Will miró al infinito y Jane lo vio, lo sintió. Aquel miedo cerval, aquella angustia, aquella inseguridad que lo hacía dudar hasta del propio aire que respiraba…

\- Me han hecho pruebas y parece ser que estoy mejor. Ya no siento que él está dentro, puedo moverme como quiero, decir lo que quiero, pero… de noche…

\- Sueños malos.

Él asintió.

\- Aún noto que él está dentro, y me da mucho frío. Luego miro a mi alrededor y lo veo moverse a lo lejos y entonces me entra la duda. Y a veces, cuando estoy haciendo algo, lo que sea, se me acelera el pecho y casi que parece que otra vez va a cambiar todo…

\- Todo gris y podrido y viejo y sucio y roto.

\- ¡Sí, eso!

\- Y cosas que flotan, como la nieve, pero que huelen mal.

Will adoptó una expresión casi obsesionada.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Así es! – el chico inspiró hondo – Realmente entiendes. Estuviste allí.

\- Te vi en tu castillo. Escondido.

\- A veces pienso que tengo que esconderme de nuevo y corro por la casa, pero de repente aparece mi hermano y me doy cuenta de que estoy en el mundo real… Y tengo que pararme y disimular.

\- No estás allí. Estás en este mundo.

\- A veces tengo que repetírmelo porque no me lo creo.

Hubo un silencio en el que Will bajó la cabeza. Jane le puso la mano sobre el hombro (lo había visto hacer en la tele) y miró fijamente aquellos grandes ojos castaños que el chico había heredado de su madre.

\- Sí que estás aquí. Yo sé buscar gente, te encontré. No estás equivocado. Yo lo sé, nunca dudo. No dudes.

A Will se le encendió un poco la mirada.

\- Si me necesitas, llámame. Ahora tengo teléfono.

\- Genial – Will sonrió y por fin parecía más sereno – Gracias, Jane. Por escucharme. Es bueno tener a alguien que comprenda. A veces hay cosas que no puedes contar porque duelen mucho y los demás no lo entenderían y les harían sufrir.

El asintió. Kali entraba dentro de aquella categoría.

\- Yo entiendo. Puedes hablarme cuando quieras. Cuenta conmigo.

Aquellas frases se las había dicho Hop en un momento u otro, pero ahora ella entendía para lo que servían y por eso las había dicho. Se usaban cuando querías ayudar a alguien, aunque no supieras exactamente cómo ni cuándo, pero al menos les hacías saber que podían llamarte. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Ser amiga es estar ahí, lista para ayudar a tus amigos en cualquier momento. Y no siempre harían falta sus poderes para ayudar a la gente. A veces, un gesto sencillo podía animar a alguien al instante.

Se sintió muy extraña, pues era la primera vez que ella tenía que transmitir seguridad a alguien, la que tenía que reconfortar o consolar. Era un sentimiento nuevo, pero era algo bueno, porque veía que su amigo se encontraba un poco mejor. Aquello era otra parte de la amistad. Los amigos no mienten, te escuchan, te ayudan. Era algo bueno.

\- ¿Sabes? Antes se me habría ocurrido contarle esto a Mike, o a Lucas, pero, no sé… Ahora que estáis juntos, me cuesta más.

\- No entiendo.

\- Ahora estás tú con él y Lucas con Max, y pasáis tiempo juntos. Ya no jugamos tanto a rol en casa de Mike. Y el insti nos tiene pillados con deberes. Ya no les veo tanto para hablar.

Jane hizo esfuerzos por comprender aquella situación, y el único paralelismo que encontró fue su propia situación de encierro, incomunicada de sus amigos. Pero Will… Él iba al mismo instituto, podía salir de casa cuando quisiera… ¿Cómo podía sentirse solo aún así?

\- Puedes hablar conmigo. Yo te escucharé siempre. Cuenta conmigo.

\- Sí, gracias de veras – pero a pesar de que Will le sonrió, Jane sintió que aquella sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos.

En ese momento, los llamaron para comer. Se levantaron, intentando sonreír y salieron al salón. La mesa estaba decorada con velas y un pequeño centro de flores. Jonathan paseaba por el lugar, alternando entre la cámara de vídeo y la de fotos, que le prestaba a Will de vez en cuando. Fue la primera vez que le hicieron fotos a Jane. La muchacha pestañeó nerviosamente al ver el flash, y se encogió un poco por el ruido. Hop, que estaba sentado a su lado, le cogió la mano y se la apretó suavemente. Jane sonrió y supo que todo estaba bien.

\- ¿Cuándo se dan las gracias? – preguntó Jane después de que Joyce hiciera los honores de rezar antes de la comida.

Todos se callaron y la observaron, pero nada detendría a Jane en su camino al conocimiento.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Jim.

\- Es Acción de Gracias. ¿Cuándo damos las gracias?

\- Joyce acaba de hacerlo.

\- ¿Entonces solamente nos reunimos para comer y rezar antes?

\- ¿Qué te pensabas que era?

\- Pues que todos dábamos las gracias por algo. Yo iba a dar gracias también.

Joyce dulcificó su mirada y contempló a Hop de un modo extraño. Debía de ser un lenguaje especial de los adultos (y Jane estaba convencida de ser la única en la sala con poderes telekinéticos y no sabía leer mentes), porque Hop dijo al instante:

\- Está bien, Jane, adelante.

Jane había oído a Joyce empezar dándole las gracias a un tal Señor, pero ella era mucho más concreta.

\- Quiero dar las gracias… a vosotros. Porque sois amigos. Sois familia. Jonathan – la chica se giró a él – Gracias por regalarme tu música. Will, gracias por enseñarme tus dibujos y ser mi amigo como los demás. Joyce, gracias por ayudarme cuando estuve buscando a Will. Y Jim – clavó sus ojos marrones y quiso decir muchas cosas, pero sólo le salió una frase – Gracias por este año. Aunque no me gusten los guisantes y haya hecho cosas estúpidas. Gracias.

Se oyó a Joyce sonándose la nariz, mientras le brillaban los ojos. Hop también tenía ojos brillantes, y Jonathan y Will sonreían estupefactos.

\- Ven aquí, enana – y Hop la abrazó rodeándole con un brazo, dándole un corto beso en la frente.

\- Cariño, ha sido muy bonito – le dijo Joyce, cogiéndola de la mano, con los ojos muy brillantes – Todos estamos también muy agradecidos de que estés con nosotros. Eres una chica maravillosa y nos has ayudado tanto… Sin ti, Will… - se le quebró la voz – En fin… Tú ya lo sabes, pequeña.

Jane sonrió, conmovida. Había aprendido esa palabra el día 321. Era cuando alguien te decía cosas muy bonitas que hacían llorar y tú te emocionabas.

\- A Bob le habría encantado conocerte… – murmuró Joyce con voz quebrada, mientras Jonathan le cogía la mano a su madre.

Jane había oído hablar de Bob. Un buen hombre que había sido novio de Joyce aquellos meses en que ella había estado incomunicada y que había muerto por salvarles. Había visto el dibujo de Super Bob colgado en la nevera y los hermanos Byers le habían explicado la historia. Era extraño, pero ella, sin conocerle, sintió también la pena y supo lo que Joyce debía de estar sufriendo. A su lado, su pena por no ver a Mike se quedaba en nada. Ella al menos había sabido que Mike estaba a salvo. Mientras que a Joyce…

… a Joyce, nadie podría devolverle a Bob.

\- Por Jane – dijo de pronto Jonathan alzando su copa – Que nos ha ayudado a seguir juntos.

Todos alzaron sus copas y vasos y tras beber un trago, Jane, un tanto desconcertada (pero conmovida otra vez) se dio cuenta de que estaban dando las gracias por ella. Estaban agradecidos de que ella existiera, de que estuviera allí con ellos.

Para ser alguien que se había pasado la vida entera siendo tratada poco menos que como un animal de experimentación, era un cambio fantástico.

* * *

Fue una cena íntima, tranquila pero distendida. Tal vez allí ninguno era un rey de las fiestas, pero estaban juntos y a gusto, y era lo que todos necesitaban: algo de tranquilidad. Sí que hicieron algunas bromas, motivadas por las intervenciones de Hop. Cuando no estaba en modo "padre/policía/me tenéis hasta las narices", resultaba un tipo bastante agradable y a Jane le gustó verle contar chistes. Ella ya había visto esa faceta suya, pues aquel año en la cabaña no siempre había tenido malos ratos y arranques de acritud entre ambos. Realmente, había habido momentos en los que Jane había disfrutado de la compañía de Jim y eran los momentos donde más a gusto se había sentido, sabedora de que tenía un lugar en el que refugiarse, donde estaba relajada y podía sonreír.

Los tres jóvenes se asombraron ante la cantidad de anécdotas de la época de estudiantes de Joyce y Jim. Daba gusto ver a Will participando en las conversaciones con buenos ánimos, comiendo y repitiendo con Jane en casi todo. Incluso Jonathan, siempre tan taciturno, parecía más relajado, interviniendo con comentarios sobre el instituto y algunos profesores de la época de Joyce que aún seguían dando clase allí. También estuvieron charlando de algunas de sus opciones de futuro, pues él no veía muy claro lo de la universidad y pensaba hacer unos cursos de fotografía para montar su estudio cerca de Hawkins. Aunque ahora que estaba con Nancy (y ella sí que apuntaba alto), probablemente reconsideraría aquella posibilidad. Joyce no quería que él cerrara su abanico de opciones por quedarse con su familia, pero si Jonathan finalmente optaba por quedarse cerca por otros motivos que no fuesen vigilar a los suyos, ella no pensaba interponerse en las decisiones de su hijo.

La comida estaba deliciosa y todos alabaron a Joyce. Jane sintió que iba a reventar. Había hecho bien en hacerle caso a Jim cuando él le recomendó que no comiese demasiado aquel día. ¡Había que hacer sitio para aquel banquete! Todos le explicaban a Jane los ingredientes y a cada detalle, ella se giraba a Jim, preguntándole con la mirada por qué aquello tan delicioso no estaba incluido en su dieta habitual.

Jonathan había puesto algunos vinilos de la época de Joyce para amenizar la velada, y Hop meneaba la cabeza al ritmo de las canciones, recordando viejos tiempos y quejándose de que ya no había música igual. Se inició una discusión amigable con Jonathan acerca de los pros y los contras de la música moderna y, nadie sabe cómo, pero todos acabaron bailando el twist en los postres en medio del salón. Jane bailó con todos, una vez que le enseñaron los pasos básicos. Bailar con Jim era fácil, porque sabía muy bien cuándo dar las vueltas. A pesar de ser tan grandullón, no era patoso del todo y llevaba bien el ritmo. La cogía de las manos gentilmente y la hacía girar hasta marearse. Pero era un mareo agradable y daban ganas de reír, y Hop reía también con ella cuando le hacía girar. Había visto en la tele cómo los padres bailaban con sus hijas y, si Hop bailaba así con ella, estaba bien. Ella estaba feliz con eso.

Otras veces, la soltaba y se ponía a bailar él solo, recordándole a aquel día en la cabaña hacía ya casi un año, cuando aún se conocían apenas y estaban acondicionando el que iba a ser su hogar en los meses siguientes. Aquel día lo había mirado con expresión extrañada, pues nunca había visto a un adulto moverse de un modo tan grotesco. Ahora, un año de televisión diaria después, estaba perfectamente familiarizada con el sentimiento de "vergüenza ajena". Era lo que sentían los hijos con sus padres o tíos o abuelos. Y aunque Jim no era su padre, sí que era el adulto que cuidaba de ella y, para los efectos, era casi lo mismo.

Joyce, aunque al principio estaba algo desganada, logró animarse un poco cuando vio a sus hijos bailar. Y ella también empezó a mover las caderas mientras Will se avergonzaba y le pedía a Jonathan que no la grabase. Pero Jonathan se negaba, diciendo que era material clasificado y que lo usarían en su contra más adelante. Joyce dejaba de bailar y se ponía a regañarle, pero llegaba Hop y la cogía de las manos y Joyce se sonrojaba y empezaban a bailar con él igual de bien que en las películas. Y Jane los miraba y de verdad parecían dos actores, y entonces ella empezaba a llorar y se separaba de Jim y tenía que separarse. Entonces Jonathan soltaba la cámara, le daba la mano y bailaba con ella, aunque no era igual, porque Jonathan no sabía bailar twist, y bailaban separados, mientras Will los intentaba imitar y Joyce volvía a reírse. Acabaron formando una especie de corro de la patata, muy torpe y descoordinado, pero a Jane le gustó igual. A veces Jonathan cambiaba de estilo y sonaba algo más actual, con lo cual era la hora de Will de saltar como en los conciertos de la tele, imitado por Jane. Le enseñaron a tocar la guitarra invisible, la batería invisible y el saxofón invisible, saltando como los cantantes de rock. Jane se sentía extraña, pues nunca había hecho cosas así en su vida. Aquello de ponerse a gritar y saltar por deporte resultó un gran desahogo y más aún cuando había gente haciendo el tonto a su lado. Era divertido, lo había visto en la tele, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo en la cabaña. Además, alguien podría oír los gritos en medio del bosque…

La chica no se lo había pasado tan bien nunca en su vida. Aquello era como en la tele, donde las familias cenaban juntas y reían y bailaban. Aunque ellos cinco no eran una familia. Por lo que sabía, el padre de Will y Jonathan había sido un señor malo (no tanto como Papi, pero casi, había asegurado Jonathan) y los había abandonado hace años. También Jim estaba divor…ciado. (Palabra del día 305) y tras la muerte de su hija, no tenía a nadie. Bueno, ahora la tenía a ella, y tenían planeado estar juntos mucho tiempo. Ella también tenía una madre lejos de allí, pero Terry no podía cuidarla.

Estaban allí reunidas unas personas que eran pedazos de otras familias, descabezados, quebrados por la pérdida y los terribles acontecimientos de los últimos tiempos. Pero hoy estaban juntos y disfrutando. Hop y Joyce habían comentado que, a pesar de la locura y angustia de los últimos tiempos, aunque aún estuvieran lamentando pérdidas, debían seguir adelante por los que habían quedado atrás y les habían dado una oportunidad. Tenían derecho a intentar tener un rato de felicidad, al menos.

Jane estaba de acuerdo con ellos y quiso pensar que tal vez aquello podía llamarse familia de alguna manera, aunque Hop no fuera su padre ni Will su hermano. Pero por unas horas, pensó que aquello debía de ser lo que sentían los niños con padres y hermanos reales, como Mike o Lucas. Aunque no fuera de verdad, aunque aquella escena estuviera hecha de trozos de otras familias pegados entre sí, era lo que tenían para ofrecerle a Jane en ese momento. Y ella lo aceptaba con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

Una vez en casa, mientras dormitaba frente a la tele sentada en el sofá junto a Jim, él dijo sin mirarla:

\- Oye, enana, eso que dijiste en la cena estuvo muy bien.

Ella lo contempló largamente.

\- ¿Lo habías ensayado? – prosiguió él - ¿O lo habías visto en la tele?

\- No – respondió ella con franqueza – Es lo que quería decir.

\- Pues hablaste muy bien – valoró él - Supongo que yo también tendría que haber dado las gracias – carraspeó y la miró a los ojos – Yo también… estoy agradecido. Aunque me enfade y rompa la tele y haga normas estúpidas que luego no cumplo.

\- No son tan estúpidas.

Ella sonrió y Hop pensó que el arco iris brillaba en el rostro de esta chiquilla tan extraordinaria. La joven le dio un suave golpe con el hombro y él hizo un gesto de dolor en broma.

_A quien competa este asunto, debo decirle: gracias por este año_, se dijo Jim mentalmente. _Porque iba cuesta abajo y sin frenos, porque todo se había ido a la mierda hace tanto tiempo, que pensaba que no podía salvarme ni a mí mismo. Y llegaste tú, enana, y de pronto tengo a alguien a quien cuidar, a quien querer. Y por ti soy alguien con un objetivo._

Ella se separó de él y le dio las buenas noches con un bostezo mientras se metía en su cuarto.

_Gracias por quedarte, pequeña._

* * *

**Avances para el próximo capítulo: nos toca hablar de comidas y Jim recuerda los primeros tiempos de Eleven en casa. **


	9. El regalo de Nancy

**9 **

**El regalo de Nancy**

La joven Wheeler llegó a la cabaña al miércoles siguiente, cargada con una maleta. Venía acompañada de Jonathan quien, sin embargo, solamente se quedó para saludar.

\- He encontrado un trabajo en la tienda de fotos McAllister – añadió – Otro día me quedaré más rato. ¿Te gustaron las cintas, Jane?

La chica asintió con energía. El día de Acción de Gracias le había dado algunas cintas de casete con una selección de lo mejor de sus vinilos.

\- Si algo te gusta, dímelo y te grabo el disco entero – explicó Jonathan.

A Jane gran parte de la música le recordó a Kali, a lo que escuchaban en la vieja nave ella y sus amigos. Parecía tan lejos…

Decidió que The Clash eran cojonudos. Tenía que ver el hecho de que Will se los había recomendado y ahora tenía cosas en común con ambos Byers. También le llamaron la atención Bruce Springsteen, U2, Blondie o Bon Jovi (Jonathan la había mirado con cara resignada, pues el cantante no era de lo mejor de su repertorio. Con lo cual se figuró que tendría más que ver con su melena rubia y su sonrisa atractiva en los videoclips de MTV, como así parecía por la sonrisilla tonta que le salió a Jane). Jonathan le había prometido más cintas muy pronto y Jane estaba ilusionada por aquello.

Su mente volvió al presente, donde Hop le cogía la caja a Nancy.

\- Gracias, jefe.

\- La dejaré en su cuarto. Estaréis… más cómodas.

\- OK.

El los miró desconcertada. Además, le había decepcionado que hubiese venido sola.

\- ¿Y Mike?

Nancy compuso un gesto apurado.

\- No le he dicho que estoy aquí. Tenía que hacer un trabajo en casa de Dustin y van un poco atrasados en el colegio. Necesita trabajar y ponerse al día. Lo siento, Jane, pero no puedo dejar que mi hermanito eche por tierra sus estudios. Le verás en pocos días. Me da igual que os enfadéis conmigo – dijo mientras Hop asentía completamente de acuerdo con ella – y sé que acabará enterándose de que he estado aquí. ¿verdad, Jane?

Ella hizo una mueca. Nancy y Hop sabían ya que cada tarde dedicaba un rato a hablar con Mike. Hop hacía como que no le importaba, pero Jane estaba segura de que se moría de ganas de pedirle que se dedicara a otra cosa en vez de hablar con "el chico". Jane experimentaba una cierta satisfacción en aquellos momentos, pues cuando Jim estaba fuera, no podía controlar cuánto tiempo se quedaba ella frente al televisor. Era cierto que no hablaban demasiado (al fin y al cabo, hablaban todos los días y la vida en Hawkins, gracias a los cielos, se había vuelto muy aburrida) y que Jane entendía que Mike tenía que hacer deberes. Si Mike no estudiaba, no podría ayudarle a ella a estudiar, como le había prometido que haría en cuanto el régimen de visitas fuera menos severo. Otra vez el colegio como barrera…

Jane tuvo que deshacerse de su enfado. Se moría de ganas de ir al instituto, pero ahora, ese lugar implicaba estar separada de Mike y los chicos. Siempre tenían muchos "deberes" y tenían que estar encerrados en casa de lunes a viernes. Por eso, los sábados tenían tantas ganas de hacer el tonto…

Decidió enfocarse en la caja misteriosa.

\- ¿Qué has traído?

\- Algo que te va a encantar. Vamos a tu cuarto.

Hop se sentó en el sofá, abriendo una lata de cerveza y encendiendo la tele.

\- Chicas, estaré aquí. Si os hace falta algo, avisadme.

Las dos entraron en la habitación y Nancy contempló la estancia.

\- Es agradable. Me gusta.

\- Gracias.

\- Pero le faltan cosas.

\- ¿Pósters? ¿Fotos?

Nancy se giró hacia ella.

\- ¡Eso es! ¿Lo sabías?

\- Sí, lo vi en casa de Will.

\- Si decoras tu cuarto, parece algo más "tuyo", le das tu estilo personal. Te gusta más vivir ahí, porque es tu espacio, lo has creado tú. Lo llenas de cosas que te hacen sentir bien, que te traen buenos recuerdos. Te hacen sentir a salvo.

Jane reflexionó sobre aquello. Le gustaron las palabras de Nancy.

\- Cosas que me gustan…

\- ¿Tienes cosas que te traigan buenos recuerdos?

\- Los amigos. Los Eggos.

Nancy rió suavemente.

\- Los animales. Las chucherías. El sol. El arco iris y los girasoles.

Jane sabía que Nancy no iba a entender por qué había seleccionado los dos últimos objetos. Era algo muy privado, entre ella, Mamá y Kali. Pero se sonrojó un poco al decirlo.

\- Ya tienes una buena lista de cosas con las que decorar el cuarto – comentó la joven mayor, abriendo la caja – Cuando alguien entre aquí sabrá que tú, Jane, eres la única dueña de este cuarto.

Jane sonrió.

\- Algo mío. Me gusta.

\- ¡Ven! Echa un vistazo…

Ambas se sentaron en la cama de Jane, con la caja en medio. En cuanto Nancy abrió la caja y vació su contenido, fue como si hubiera llegado la Navidad al cuarto de Jane.

Nancy había traído una selección de prendas de ropa suyas de hace tres o cuatro años. Había de todo: blusas, faldas, ¡vestidos!, jerseys, camisetas con volantes, estampados de flores y lazos… Los colores eran completamente diferentes a los que estaba acostumbrada con el vestuario proporcionado por Hop. Entendía que el jefe no pudiera acercarse a tiendas a pedir ropa de chica, porque sospecharían de él. Con toda su buena intención, le proporcionó prendas y Jane nunca pudo quejarse de que le faltaba ropa, pues siempre estuvo calentita y abrigada. Además, vivir encerrada conllevaba estropear mucho menos la ropa, y Jane era cuidadosa. Salvo con las mangas. En un primer tiempo, las ponía perdidas de sangre, hasta que Jim decidió llenar la casa de dispensarios de kleenex por todos los rincones.

La ropa de Hop tenía tonos grises, neutros, oscuros, estampados de cuadros negros y rojos, negros y verdes… Ahora, tenía ante sí todo el arco iris en tela. Y lunares, flores, animales, rayas, rombos… Colores pastel, rosas, rojos, turquesas… Muchas prendas le recordaban a las que veía en la tele. Era una maravilla.

A juzgar por las observaciones de Nancy, ella y Jane tenían constituciones físicas parecidas y probablemente su ropa le estaría bien, tal vez un poco larga, pues Jane era más menuda que ella. Solía llevarla a iglesias, pero hacía tiempo que no llevaba ninguna remesa a la parroquia y pensó que aquélla era una buena acción como otra cualquiera…

\- Esto es para ti – fue explicando mientras amontonaba las prendas y Jane las cogía, observándolas tímidamente, pero con los ojos desbordantes de ilusión – Me he dado cuenta de que tienes un vestuario… limitado – Jane se dio cuenta de que intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas – Sé que el jefe ha intentado ayudarte lo que ha podido y te ha dado ropa abrigada para el invierno. Pero estás creciendo y seguramente esa ropa se te estará estropeando o quedando pequeña. Por eso te traigo repuestos.

\- ¿Todo es para mí? – los ojos de Jane estaban muy abiertos.

\- Claro. A mí ya no me hace falta. Es ropa bonita, aún está de moda. Seguro que estarás muy guapa. De lo que sí estoy más escasa es de pantalones. Podría pedirle a Joyce que te comprara algo de ropa en el pueblo…

Jane no podía estar más sorprendida.

\- ¿Comprarme ropa?

\- Claro, y si además el año que viene vas a ir al instituto, necesitas un buen fondo de armario. Te ayudaré. ¡Debes ir guapa! Una chica tan especial como tú no puede ir vestida de cualquier manera.

\- Guay.

El echó un vistazo a las bonitas prendas que había en la cama. De pronto, eran todas suyas. Aunque Nancy le había dicho que estaban usadas, no lo parecían. Nancy era una chica que cuidaba mucho sus cosas. Y la promesa de más ropa sonaba fantástica… Y Nancy estaba también al corriente de que saldría de la casa, porque había una fecha. Sólo once meses más. Su libertad era algo casi tangible.

Ella nunca había podido llamar suyas más que a un par de batas de hospital que cada semana le cambiaban tres veces y cada año le cambiaban dos.

Le empezaron a arder los ojos, mientras el pecho le bullía de una felicidad muy parecida a la que sentía cuando estaba con los chicos. O con Mike. Decididamente, los Wheeler eran una familia genial.

Se lanzó a los brazos de Nancy.

\- Gracias – musitó, aspirando el aroma de su colonia. Olía a fresa.

Nancy, halagada, le devolvió el abrazo con ternura. Aquella chiquilla estaba dándole las gracias solamente por unas cuantas prendas de ropa. Todo la maravillaba, le gustaba, sin hacer distinciones. Disfrutaba del mundo solamente por el hecho de vivir en él. Aquella inocencia la perdían todos al crecer. Pero a Jane se le había arrebatado desde pequeña. Una vida de privaciones, de soledad, de maltrato, de abuso… Ningún niño debería sufrir eso.

\- De nada, Jane. Mereces todo lo que podamos hacer por ti. Nunca te estaré lo suficientemente agradecida por ayudarnos. Eres como el ángel de la guarda de este pueblo.

¿Un ángel? Lo había visto en la tele.

\- Yo no soy un ángel - negó con sencilla franqueza - Tienen alas y viven en el cielo.

\- Bueno, el jefe nos dijo que prácticamente levitaste cuando cerraste la brecha. Nos protegiste a todos y eres guapa como los ángeles.

Jane se sonrojó muchísimo, pero no era como cuando Mike le decía cosas bonitas. Era una clase distinta de sonrojo.

Se separaron y Nancy cogió sus manos.

\- Sé que intentaste con todas tus fuerzas encontrar a mi amiga Barb el año pasado. Siento que tuvieras que encontrarla… así…

El recordó el miedo horrible que había pasado cuando vio el cadáver descompuesto de aquella pobre chica.

\- Lo intenté, pero llegué tarde.

\- No te preocupes. Sé que tú también lo pasaste mal – respondió Nancy con voz temblorosa, apretándole afectuosamente las manos – Al menos sus padres están tranquilos porque pueden llorarla en paz.

Hop le había explicado lo que era el duelo y que habían tenido que darle una historia falsa a la familia de la muchacha, porque la verdad era demasiado terrorífica y peligrosa. Nadie más debía conocer aquella historia.

\- Gracias de verdad. Eres una chica muy buena.

\- Gracias. Tú también eres muy buena.

Nancy rió suavemente y Jane pensó que era mucho más linda de lo que la recordaba. Esperó verse tan guapa con sus ropas como la veía a ella.

\- ¡Bueno! ¡Vamos a la tarea! – exclamó Nancy, dando una palmada y gesticulando hacia la ropa - ¡Empecemos por las camisetas! Hay un par que te van a volver loca.

Jane se encogió con repulsión.

\- Yo no voy a volverme loca.

Nancy rió suavemente.

\- Chica, tenemos que entrenar lo de los dobles sentidos, o en el insti te comerán con patatas.

Otra vez Jane la miró raro y Nancy volvió a sonreír. Aquella chica necesitaba ayuda urgente.

* * *

Estaba muy contenta de tener a Nancy para ayudarla. Se estaba portando muy bien con ella. Le había prometido que, cuando el peligro pasara, iría con Joyce a comprarse cosas y aquella tarde se quedó para aconsejarle cómo llevar todo lo que le había traído. Curiosamente, había cosas que no le había querido dar.

\- No voy a dejar que lleves esto – dijo la adolescente, mientras le quitaba de la mano un jersey de ochos en tonos verdes, que colocó en un montón con descartes.

\- ¿Por qué? Es bonito.

\- Es bonito pero pasado de moda.

\- ¿Qué es pasado de moda?

\- Es cuando algo ya no es guay. Ya no se usa.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque se estropea?

\- No. Es porque, sencillamente, ya no le gusta a la gente. Gusta llevar cosas nuevas, o que no sean muy viejas. O que has visto en la tele. Lo que lleva la gente de la tele y las revistas es guay. Por eso hay ropa que sí puedes llevar y otra que no.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Quién dice lo que es guay en la tele?

\- Pues, hay unos señores y señoras que son estilistas y peluqueros y diseñadores, que le dicen a la gente lo que tiene que llevar y…

Nancy parpadeó. La verdad es que, a medida que se lo explicaba, iba sonando cada vez más idiota. La sencilla ignorancia de El a veces la ayudaba a darse cuenta de la cantidad de cosas superfluas a las que se aferraban.

Pero un día de fiesta se lo podían permitir.

Y ella no iba a consentir que Jane fuera mal vestida. Después de lo que llevaba pasado aquella chica, necesitaba alguna alegría a la que aferrarse. Tenía que ver que el mundo podía ser un lugar mucho más amable que aquellas paredes blancas donde la habían maltratado.

Suerte que contaba con ella y Joyce.

\- Jane, tienes que llevar ropa bonita. Hagamos un compromiso. Si quieres, este jersey lo puedes llevar puesto en casa. Pero no para la calle. No te queda bien con la ropa que tienes.

\- Vale – admitió Jane cogiendo el jersey de la caja. Eso era un buen compromiso. No pensaba que hubiera que deshacerse de esa prenda. Le daba pena que se la hubieran traído para nada. Era bonito, abrigado y suave.

Nancy cogió otra prenda, esta vez una preciosa camiseta de manga corta con volantes, estampada con mariposas en tonos lavanda. Sonrió, pues recordaba cuando Mike le había hablado de lo de los "compromisos". Jane se manejaba muy bien con esos conceptos.

\- Eres una chica muy guapa, ¿sabes? – dijo poniéndole la prenda sobre los hombros y contemplándola apreciativamente – Todo te sienta genial. Por eso tienes que llevar ropa tan bonita como tú.

\- ¿Yo? Gracias…

\- Por supuesto. Tienes que ir bien vestida. A Mike le gustará verte así. Y a ti... ¿No te gista ir guapa?

\- Sí, también.

Le gustaba eso de llevar la ropa que ella quisiera, escogida por ella. Se había pasado la vida entera luciendo una bata de hospital. Ya estaba bien de aquello.

La joven sonrió al ver que Jane se ponía como un tomate, mientras cogía la camiseta.

\- Es muy bonita. ¿A Mike le gustan las mariposas?

Nancy rió suavemente.

\- No creo, pero seguro que le encanta verlas sobre ti. Venga, pruébatela.

Jane se levantó entusiasmada y se quitó la camiseta que llevaba. Menos mal que Joyce y ella le habían enseñado la conveniencia de llevar ropa interior… Era un terreno que el pobre Hop no había cubierto, y tras aquel año, el cuerpo de Jane empezaba al fin a cambiar a uno más curvilíneo. Ya no era una niña.

Se giró hacia Nancy y se percató de su mirada.

\- ¿Estás triste?

\- No, no pasa nada. Es sólo que me alegro de que te guste todo. ¡Eh, estás muy guapa!

Jane sonrió y corrió al espejo para mirarse desde varios ángulos.

\- Me gusta. ¡Gracias!

\- No hay de qué. Te lo debemos por salvarnos a todos.

\- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Un mes! Eso no es nada. Te mereces mucho más de felicidad que un mes.

\- …

Nancy le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

– Venga, que vas a probarte un pantalón. Estoy pensando en comprarte un vestido para el baile…

El baile… Alguien había comentado algo de un baile el otro día. Sería el 15 de diciembre.

\- Jim aún no me ha dado permiso.

\- Te lo dará. Y si no, seguro que a Mike se le ocurre algún modo de venir a por ti y sacarte.

Jane rió ante la idea, pero le encantaría que fuera verdad.

La chica se quitó la prenda y se probó el jersey de ochos, mientras Nancy decía:

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que entiendo por qué le gustas tanto.

Gustar. Fue su palabra del día hace dos semanas. Le había pedido a un agobiado Hop que se la explicara.

\- Eres una buena chica, muy valiente y nada convencional.

\- ¿Qué es conven…cional?

\- Aburrida, normal, igual que todo el mundo. Tú eres lo contrario, y eso es fantástico. Extraordinaria. Diferente. Guay.

Jane sonrió abiertamente con una pizca de orgullo.

\- Mis poderes son guays.

\- ¡Exacto! Pero a Mike le gustarías aún sin poderes – Nancy le acarició la mano – No cambies nunca, El. Sé que mi hermano es feliz contigo.

Jane la contempló con una nueva alegría en los ojos. Le gustaba que Nancy le recordara lo feliz que era Mike con ella. Bueno, en verdad, lo de que Mike fuera feliz con ella, le encantaba oírlo de boca de cualquier ser viviente.


	10. Ojos de Fuego

**10**

**Ojos de Fuego**

Al oír los sollozos, Hop corrió hasta la sala de estar. Jane estaba acurrucada en un extremo del sofá, con las piernas encogidas y agarrada a sus rodillas. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro mientras ella, en silencio, contemplaba la televisión con ojos desorbitados.

\- Enana, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó acercándose.

\- Hombres malos – dijo la chica, alzando el brazo – Le hacen daño.

Hop se giró hacia la pantalla. Una niña de unos ocho años, con coletas rubias, era sujetada por unos tipos con bata médica y le hacían un electroencefalograma. Se sucedían más imágenes, en las que la niña exhibía poderes pirokinéticos y un hombre que parecía ser su padre sangraba por la nariz. Mientras, una voz en off hablaba:

\- _"Ojos de Fuego" ha sido uno de los fiascos más denostados por la industria del cine este año. Después del éxito de E.T, se pensó que la pequeña Drew Barrymore podría protagonizar una película que tenía aspecto de ser triunfadora, al estar basada en un relato del aclamado autor Stephen King…_

Jim se dejó caer en el sofá a plomo.

_Mierda._

\- Es como yo.

Jim agarró el mando y apagó repentinamente el televisor.

\- Sabes que es una película, ¿no? Ya te lo expliqué hace tiempo. No es real, no ha pasado de verdad.

Los ojos de Jane, grandes y asustados, le devolvieron una mirada desesperada.

\- Sí que fue real. Sí que sucedió.

La muchacha empezó a temblar por los sollozos. Jim la rodeó entre sus brazos y dejó que llorara sobre su camisa.

\- Le hacían daño. Aquellos cables dolían, yo lo sé.

Jim apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua. Por dios, ¿cuándo iba a dejar de sufrir aquella chica? Ojalá pudiera llevarla a un psicólogo de verdad, porque por mucho que lo intentara, no siempre lograba lidiar correctamente con el síndrome post-traumático que tenía la chica.

\- Lo siento pequeña. Lo siento mucho. No sé por qué coincidencia esa gente ha hecho esta película…

La voz de Jane, amortiguada por su cazadora, se dejó oír, quebrada y derrotada.

\- Dijiste que es "entrenimiento", que lo hacían para que la gente lo pase bien. Esto no es divertido.

\- Entretenimiento.

\- Entrete… tenimiento.

\- La gente del cine está inventando historias continuamente. Lo hacen para hacer reír y llorar, para emocionar al público. La vida no es siempre alegre. Hay cosas malas…

\- Y hombres malos.

\- Exacto. A la gente le gusta ver historias reales que se parezcan a la vida real. ¿Recuerdas lo que lloraste cuando se murió Lassie? ¿O cuando los Sharks disparan a Tony y María debe seguir su vida sin él?

\- Sí.

\- Esto es lo mismo. Otras películas son cercanas a otras personas porque sienten que cuentan su historia. A la gente le gusta saber que otros conocen su dolor y lo entienden. Solamente lamento que sea tan cercano para ti.

Jim se separó un poco de Jane y le cogió la cara entre sus manos. Le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares.

\- Escucha. Sé que para ti eso fue muy real, fue tu vida, pero ya se terminó. Estás a salvo y nadie va a volver a por ti.

\- Lo sé. Estoy contigo.

Jim volvió a abrazarla.

\- Exacto, eso es.

\- Jim.

\- ¿Sí?

\- No quiero que traigas esa película del videoclub.

\- Hecho.


	11. Invitación

**Invitación**

Ahora que había pasado un mes desde la noche del pozo, Jane estaba más que conforme con la expresión "compromiso". Ser feliz a medias. Aquello implicaba dejar los Eggos para el postre si antes se había tomado toda la cena. Recogerlo todo después de enfadarse con Jim y lanzar cosas por los aires. Pedir perdón y obtener de premio una nueva película del videoclub. Acabar pronto la limpieza y enterarse de que los chicos se quedaban cuatro en vez de tres horas.

Así, ella podía ser feliz, a veces del todo. Aquel nuevo compromiso era mejor.

Aunque el doctor Owen coincidía en que debían esperar un año, las circunstancias eran distintas. Ahora podía salir a veces a tomar el aire, bajo estricta vigilancia. Podía recibir visitas… eran lo que más le gustaba. Le recordaban que ella formaba parte del mundo. Un mundo en el que había gente que la quería y se preocupaba por ella.

También le dejarían ir a casa Byers, que se había convertido en el nuevo centro de operaciones. Mike había accedido gustoso a aquel cambio y había trasladado algunos trastos al cuarto de Will para las campañas.

Joyce andaba por la casa haciendo cosas y los chicos solían ayudar a fregar platos, recoger y cosas así. Permitir que el lugar fuera ocupada por seis adolescentes ruidosos (bueno, una no mucho, pero estaba dispuesta a aprender) que comían y bebían mil guarrerías daba trabajo, así que ya que les dejaba aquel lugar como piso franco para que Jane pudiera salir de su casa, ellos se comprometían a limpiar después.

También coincidían a menudo con Nancy y Jonathan, que iban y venían, ocupados con sus estudios y salir en citas. A veces, era Jonathan el que la recogía a su casa, y Jane tuvo tiempo de interactuar un poco más con el taciturno muchacho. Descubrió que se parecían en algunas cosas y no siempre había que hablar para estar a gusto. A veces, Jane disfrutaba el silencio y observando el mundo, y Jonathan le daba espacio mientras viajaban en su coche.

Aquellas salidas de la cabaña, una vez por semana, junto con las visitas controladas, constituían toda la pequeña libertad que Hop podía darle a Jane y era lo que ella necesitaba. Era un mínimo con el que estaba más o menos conforme. Deseaba que fuera más, pero había empezado a entender que necesitaban ser cautos. Los chicos le habían contado cómo habían estado desmantelando el laboratorio durante unas semanas. No habían podido ver gran cosa desde las verjas, porque solamente veían salir grandes cajas que metían en camiones negros y furgonetas con el logo de la empresa tapadera que habían usado hasta entonces. Había muchas fuerzas militares por el pueblo, y tuvieron miedo de que estuvieran intentando buscar a la chica. Incluso hicieron algunas preguntas en el instituto a Nancy, Jonathan y Steve. Por tanto, hasta los menores estaban de acuerdo con su encierro, por mucho que a ellos también les gustara reunirse. Poco a poco, cuando pasara el período de seguridad, llegarían más libertades. Por ahora, podría vivir con eso.

Después de hablar en la camioneta, ella y Jim estaban un poco mejor. Las cosas nunca serían perfectas, ellos no eran perfectos; pero ahora tenían claro que se necesitaban mutuamente y que lamentaban cada estupidez que se decían por culpa de sus fuertes caracteres. _Los amigos no mienten_. Aunque Jim era un tipo de amigo distinto. Era… alguien mucho mejor que Papi, del laboratorio.

* * *

Hop casi se atraganta cuando pasa por el cuarto de baño y descubre a Jane ajustándose una camisa rosa claro, sobre una falda vaquera por las rodillas. Debajo, llevaba unos leotardos marrones (un extra de Nancy, que se los había comprado como regalo, junto a varios pares de medias y calcetines) y unas botas altas beig. Se las había traído Joyce de contrabando, mientras Hop trabajaba, recién compradas en el pueblo el día anterior. Hop podía pensar que las botas habían llegado con la caja de Nancy… Sería su secreto.

\- ¿Va usted a alguna parte, señorita? – inquirió el jefe de policía.

Ella se giró con expresión insegura.

\- Estoy formal para visitas. ¿Guapa?

Hop la miró de arriba abajo y de repente se hizo a la idea de lo que se le venía encima. No estaba acostumbrado a usar el adjetivo, pero no se le ocurría otro. La chiquilla estaba decididamente linda.

Meses antes, cuando la encontró en los bosques, iba rapada al dos y estaba desnutrida. Estaba más preocupado en alimentarla y mantenerla a salvo que de otra cosa. Más tarde, cuando recuperó la salud, la enfundó en sus ropas, veinte tallas más grandes, y poco le importaba que su pelo estuviese mal o bien peinado, siempre que estuviera limpio y desenredado. Hasta que llegó un momento (nunca supo cuándo exactamente) en que fue consciente de que la muchacha tenía unos bonitos ojos castaños, una nariz menuda y una sonrisa dulce que le hicieron pensar en que la señora Ives debió de ser bastante guapa en su juventud.

Pero caramba, ahora que la veía arreglarse y sonreía más que nunca en los últimos tiempos, se daba cuenta de que, verdaderamente, la chica era guapa. Y el corazón le dio un vuelco con algo parecido al orgullo.

Aquella chiquilla iba a ser un imán de babosos. Se debatía entre aceptar que Wheeler la rondara de modo oficial o llevársela a otra cabaña… en lo profundo de un bosque de Canadá.

\- Pues sí, estás guapa – Jane le mostró una sonrisa radiante y Jim sintió flaquear su pose de padre duro - Pero escucha, no sé por qué te arreglas tanto para tiraros en el sofá… Te mancharás la ropa.

\- Tendré cuidado. Prometido. ¿Guapa?

\- Que síiii…

Jane soltó una risita emocionada y salió del baño, pasando de largo ante Hop, no sin antes abrazarle rápidamente. La puerta sonó con la contraseña secreta.

La joven se transformó en un borrón que desapareció por el pasillo a toda mecha.

"Paciencia, Jim", se dijo el hombre.

* * *

\- Jefe Hopper, quisiera hablar con usted un momento.

Jim se giró y vio a Wheeler de pie en la puerta, poniéndose el abrigo y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras encogía los hombros. Soltó la rama con la que estaba quitando las huellas de bicicletas del sendero sobre la nieve y se puso en jarras.

\- Adelante, chico.

Juraría que oyó al chaval tragar saliva.

\- Jefe, nos dijo el otro día que El debería esperar un tiempo a salir de casa…

Mike era, de la pandilla, al que más le costaba abandonar el apelativo "El". Los demás habían ido poco a poco subiéndose al carro de "Jane", con ocasionales despistes. Pero Wheeler... A él se le olvidaba aún con mucha frecuencia.

\- Sí, Jane debería esperar unos meses.

\- Sí…. Ehhhm… - el chico realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo – Verá… El año pasado le prometí a El que la llevaría a un sitio, lógicamente sin tener ni idea de todo lo que se nos iba a echar encima… Era un baile de mi instituto. El Baile de Invierno.

Hop gruñó. Recordaba los Bailes de Invierno. Oh, sí, los recordaba.

\- Es un baile al que van los de mi curso, nada de gente mayor – se le ocurrió añadir aquel detalle sobre la marcha.

\- Lo conozco. ¿Y?

Mike, inspirando hondo ante la evidente animosidad del jefe de policía, forcejeó con las palabras.

\- Bueno, sé que El debe permanecer encerrada, por su seguridad, pero sé que usted nos dijo que al cabo de un tiempo, aunque siguiese encerrada, podría salir, no sé, quizás a casa de Will, algún día. Ya estuvo en Acción de Gracias.

\- Sí – Hop hizo un esfuerzo muy grande por intentar sonar a "no sé de qué me hablas".

\- Si por alguna casualidad… o alguna razón… usted, ehhhh… a usted se le ocurriera dejarla salir algún día, sepa que si la dejara ir al baile de Invierno la haría muy feliz.

Jim contempló de arriba abajo al muchacho. Cabello revuelto, jersey de rayas, reloj calculadora, parka de colegial, deportivas sucias, tez pálida y pecas, mentón alzado, una buena cabeza y media más bajito que él...

Mike Wheeler. Baile de Invierno. Jane fuera de la cabaña.

Una ecuación nefasta.

Añadió el factor "baile lento".

Nop. Definitivamente eso no iba a pasar.

\- Quiero que sepa que mantengo mi… invitación formal de llevarla al baile.

Quince minutos ensayando la frase delante de Dustin (que últimamente estaba bastante agudo con sus consejos para chicas, tal vez ayudado por Steve) le habían dado fruto. O no.

Bueno, al menos había soltado la frase, teniendo en cuenta el consejo nº1: _"usar la fórmula ancestral que contenga la palabra ´formal`."_

\- Mira, chico, hace unos días apenas que nos libramos de esos tipos, y de verdad que deberíamos mantener la calma…

_Consejo de Dustin/Steve nº2: "Insiste en la seguridad. Tendrás todo bajo control."_

\- Jefe, le aseguro que tendríamos cuidado. Serían solamente unas horas, todos estaríamos con ella y no nos separaríamos de su lado…

"Especialmente tú", refunfuñó Hopper para sus adentros. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Le has mencionado algo de esto?

\- No, señor, claro que no – se apresuró a responder Mike alzando las manos con gesto conciliador.

_Consejo nº3: "El padre debe saberlo antes. Siempre. Sigue dándole sensación de seguridad al anticiparse a su hija."_

Hop intentó analizar el cambio de "jefe" a "señor".

Hummmm.

De "jefe de policía del pueblo" a "padre de la chica que le gusta".

Huy, qué mal cariz estaba tomando todo…

– Quería comentárselo primero a usted.

_Bien jugado, Wheeler._

\- Lo que no quiero es que ella se tire todo el día quejándose de lo injusto que soy porque no le dejo ir al baile y me dé la cena con sus lloriqueos y depresión – replicó Jim cruzándose de brazos, intentando intimidar al chico – Mira, no soy un ogro, y sé que lo hice mal el año pasado encerrándola y separándola de vosotros. Pero no pienso consentir que le des falsas esperanzas y que la expongas de modo innecesario.

– Lo siento, señor, pero pensé que debía saberlo. El es muy lista y se acuerda de lo del baile. Yo no fui, fue Dustin el que lo mencionó – de nuevo alzó las manos en señal de paz – Solamente quiero que sepa que ella le estaría muy agradecida si pudiera salir una sola noche. Estaríamos pendientes de ella.

_Consejo nº4: "Vuelve a apelar a la felicidad de su retoño."_

Hop lo miró de arriba abajo, sopesando sus palabras.

\- La madre de Will dice que lo va a llevar al baile y que lo esperará fuera – Mike alzó la voz una octava, con una idea repentina – Podría usted esperar fuera también, y así estaría cerca y…

_Consejo nº5: "Menciona posibles carabinas/acompañantes"._

\- Niño, ¿me estás diciendo lo que tengo que hacer?

Mike se atragantó con su propia saliva.

\- No, señor, ejem! No…

_Consejo nº6: "Jamás permitas que levante la voz. Si es así, retrocede."_

Hop contempló la menuda figura del chico. Considerando el apego que le tenía a Jane, cada vez estaba más convencido de que aquello no era un amorío infantil. Nunca había visto a nadie mirar a otra persona como Wheeler miraba a Jane. Casi daba miedo lo intenso de aquellos sentimientos.

Sin embargo, temía que, de ahora en adelante, los demás empezaran a comentar tal o cual cosa del baile, ella se entristeciera y fuese doblemente miserable…

Después del año que habían sufrido, ¿de verdad quería volver a pasar por ahí? Se imaginó la mesa del salón volando por los aires… O peor aún, el triste rostro de Jane, acurrucada en su cama.

Por dios, acababa de terminar de reparar los cristales de la cabaña… No quería que la casa se convirtiese de nuevo en un campo de batalla…

Se lo debía a Jane. Quizás solamente una noche…

Tendría que consultarlo con Owens.

Adquirió una voz solemne.

\- ¿Me das tu promesa de que cuidarías de ella?

Repentinamente entusiasmado, Mike asintió con energía, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar eufórico y conservar un tono de voz neutro.

\- Claro que sí, señor. Puede confiar en mí.

_Consejo nº7: "Sé discreto con tus muestras de alegría. Una alegría mal disimulada puede echar a perder una operación de media hora"._

\- ¿Y sabe qué? Mi hermana estará sirviendo bebidas este año, y Jonathan va a hacer las fotos.

_Consejo nº7b: "Refuerza la idea de los carabinas. Siempre."_

Ése era el punto, pensó Jim. ¿Confiaba él en Wheeler?

"Nosotros fuimos los primeros". Recordó aquellas palabras del muchacho días atrás, tras la noche de la puerta, confesadas a Joyce. Tenía razón, ellos habían sido los primeros en protegerla.

Y no sabía si podría soportar la frustración de Jane esa noche.

\- Mira, tengo que consultarlo primero con el doctor Owens. No prometo nada, pero…

La cara del muchacho se iluminó como el día de Navidad.

\- ¿De verdad, señor? ¡Gracias!

Hop se acercó mucho a él, inclinando su intimidante figura hacia el muchacho.

\- … Como le pase algo, Wheeler, no la vuelves a ver hasta tu graduación.

* * *

Un rato después, convencido de que con aquella maniobra, Hop les había dado un poco de intimidad (bajo amenaza de desollamiento si se enteraba alguno de los chicos, ya que preferían dejarlo en secreto y no crear revuelo), Mike le cogió la mano a Jane, hablando apurado y poniéndose como la grana.

\- El… ¿Recuerdas el baile de Invierno del año pasado?

\- Sí, no pude ir. Rompí la promesa.

\- No pasa nada, no tuviste la culpa…

Ella sonrió. Era una sonrisa tan dulce, que casi le da un pasmo.

\- Mira, este año se celebra de nuevo el baile…

\- ¿Hay otro baile? – se le iluminaron los ojos a Jane.

\- Sí, es anual. Quiere decir que se repite todos los años por las mismas fechas.

\- Anual.

\- Bueno, había pensado que, como ya volvemos a estar juntos todos, pues… Que… que… quería saber si querrías ser mi pareja en el baile.

Ella también se puso muy colorada y Mike juró que en su vida la había visto sonreír así. Tenía el mismísimo arco iris en la cara.

\- ¡Sí! – asintió enérgicamente – Pero… - y se le desarmó el gesto en un segundo - No puedo salir.

\- Tranqui, ya lo he hablado con el jefe Hopper – Jane iba de asombro en asombro a medida que lo escuchaba – Dice que necesita hablar con el doctor, pero yo le he visto con ganas de dejarte ir…

Hmmm. Ese doctor. Jane aún no lo había podido ver, pero cada vez tenía más ganas de hacerle una visita. Y comprobar personalmente que iba a cuidar de ella y la iba a ayudar de verdad. Le molestó mucho que su felicidad de esa noche dependiera de los consejos de un desconocido. Hop podía llevarla al baile sin que él se enterase, ¿no?

_No seas estúpida._

Tendría que aguantarse. Pero era tan difícil, cuando tocaba la libertad con sus dedos cada pocos días…

\- Entonces, ¿de verdad quieres venir conmigo?

\- ¡Claro! – y Jane lo abrazó, encantada. Ya había visto muchas películas con bailes y sabía más o menos lo que le esperaba. Iría como "más que amigos" y eso la ponía nerviosa. Pero eran unos nervios agradables.

Se separaron, pero se mantuvieron abrazados.

\- El jefe Hopper me ha hecho prometer que no nos ilusionemos hasta que no hable con el doctor. ¿Tú sabes cuándo va a hacerlo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, cuando hable con él, llámame, ¿prometido?

\- Prometido.


	12. Sorpresas

**N/A: Pido disculpas por dejar esto en standby durante tanto tiempo. He tenido una época de descanso y he aprovechado para hacer muchas cosas que en meses no había podido atacar, aparte de que también estoy liada con el otro fic de Star Wars, que es mucho más complejo. Pero no he abandonado esta historia: tengo capitulillos listos y los iré soltando cuando pueda. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y la paciencia. Me alegro de que esta humilde historia, una de tantas que hay perdida por la Red, esté gustando. Me interesaba mucho explorar la relación de El con Jim y sobre todo estos primeros meses de libertad y verdadera adaptación. Espero seguir estando a la altura. Prometo actualizar pronto. **

* * *

**12 **

**Sorpresas**

\- Gracias.

Los ojos de color chocolate de Jane brillaron de modo singular cuando vio el pastel y el peluche.

\- De nada, pequeña. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Demasiado, para el régimen al que te tengo sometida – respondió Jim casi en un gruñido disgustado, agarrado al borde de la silla frente a la que estaba ella sentada - Pero ya sabes que después de lo sucedido, había que ser caut…

\- Seguridad - cortó ella sin querer - A salvo.

\- Exacto. Todo es por mantenerte a salvo.

\- Yo os he salvado.

\- Efectivamente – él se sentó a la mesa y le cogió las manos – Y lo hiciste muy bien. Por eso todos cuidamos de ti ahora.

\- Todos los amigos…

\- Así es. Y me alegra que entiendas ahora un poco mejor toda esta paranoia del escondite. Aunque supongo que todo va sobre ruedas ahora que hemos acordado lo de las visitas…

\- Lo de las visitas es cojonudo.

Hop arqueó las cejas y parecía veinte años más joven.

\- Oye, tienes que hablarme más de cómo aprendiste esa palabra en Chicago.

\- Pronto.

Se hizo un silencio. Hop se atragantó con su saliva.

\- Primero me comeré el pastel – dijo Jane alzando su cuchara, sonriendo – Después hablaré de Chicago.

El jefe de policía se echó atrás en su silla.

\- Aprendes rápido, niña. Ya dominas los sarcasmos.

\- ¿Qué es sarcasmo?

\- Será nuestra palabra del día para mañana.

El hombre contempló en silencio cómo la muchacha atacaba el pastel con una avidez que nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

* * *

En una ocasión, durante los primeros días de convivencia, ella le había narrado lo que solían darle de comer en los laboratorios. No le extrañaba que, al encontrarla estuviera tan delgada y fuera tan menuda. Y aquel mes en los bosques no le había sentado nada bien. Tenía síntomas de hipotermia y desnutrición y se le rompió el alma en pedazos al levantarla en sus brazos y comprobar que pesaba menos que una pluma. Toda huesos, frío y miedo. Tan poderosa y tan frágil. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que poderes tan tremendos estuviesen encerrados en un cuerpo tan menudo y liviano como el suyo?

Y cómo temblaba aquella primera noche… Aquellos espasmos de frío no se le pasaron hasta bien entrada la noche, tras una tarde entera sepultada entre mantas y con la estufa bien cerca. No pudo apenas tragar el agua que le ofreció, y casi vomita la sopa caliente le dio a beber de una taza. Jim estaba seguro de que cualquier otro niño habría muerto a esas alturas. Pero ella (quizás por sus poderes) estaba hecha de una pasta distinta.

Cuando, a la mañana siguiente, ella despertó con mejor aspecto y él le ofreció una toalla, jabón, un cepillo de dientes y champú, ella abrió sus ojos como platos. Aún desconfiaba de él y tardaría un tiempo en hacerle hablar más de dos palabras seguidas, pero parte del camino estaba andado.

Aparte de las privaciones que había pasado ese mes malviviendo en los bosques, no estaba seguro de que en el laboratorio la hubieran alimentado bien. ¿Qué clase de monstruos la tenían encerrada para ni siquiera alimentarla en condiciones? Aunque también había que tener en cuenta que tras un uso de sus poderes, comer era su fuente de energía.

Semana tras semana, durante el primer año de encierro, vio cómo ella ganaba peso. Muy poquito a poco. Cada vez estaba menos pálida y se le notaban menos los huesos del cuello y los pómulos. Su constitución parecía naturalmente delgada, pero ahora tenía un aspecto mucho más saludable. Y había tantas comidas que no conocía… Misteriosamente, como todo niño, le tenía aversión a lo verde, aunque la fruta le encantaba. Decía que le gustaba porque era fresca y dulce.

\- "Tanto mejor", rezongaba Hop, convencido de que Jane no le había contado ciertas cosas para no preocuparle. Trabajarían en ello más adelante – "Seguro que en aquel infierno le administraban la comida por tubos o por jeringas. O en pastillas. Por eso saborea todo lo que prueba".

Afortunadamente, el escalofrío que sintió se le fue al momento cuando vio la mirada agradecida de la chica.

Por mucho que se gritaran (sólo los cielos sabían la de peleas que les aguardaban), aquellos momentos compensaban al resto. Estaba seguro de que iba por el buen camino.

* * *

\- He hablado con el doctor Owen y me ha dado dos cosas para ti.

Los ojos de Jane se abrieron mucho. Aguardó a que Hop sacara el sobre de su chaqueta y se lo dio.

\- Ábrelo. Es un regalo de navidad adelantado.

Jane extrajo el papel del sobre y lo primero que vio fueron las palabras "Jane Ellen Hopper".

Algo se revolvió en su interior. Era una burbuja cálida que ascendió a su rostro y le causó ardor en los ojos.

\- ¿Qué te parece? Ya no hay marcha atrás.

Ella sonrió de un modo que pensó que se le iban a desencajar las mandíbulas y se echó a sus brazos.

\- Gracias – dijo sencillamente.

\- De nada. ¿Estás segura de que te gusta el nombre? He puesto eso como segundo nombre para que, si a alguien se le sigue escapando llamarte El, no quede tan extraño.

\- Me parece bien. Me gusta.

\- ¿Prefieres que te llame Jane o El?

\- Jane. Es mi nombre.

\- Vale, es un nombre muy bonito.

Tras un instante de absoluta felicidad, Jane se separó un poco.

\- ¿Y la segunda cosa?

\- Pues… Tras hablar con el doctor, le he convencido y está decidido: irás al baile de Invierno.

Otra vez, Jane se le echó a los brazos, esta vez dando un gritito muy parecido al que daban las muchachas cuando aparecía Val Kilmer en la tele…

\- ¡Gracias!

\- Cualquiera diría que te hace más ilusión ir al baile que ser mi hija…

Jane frunció el ceño.

\- Es distinto. Estoy alegre dos veces.

\- Bueno, no pasa nada. Anda, ve a llamar al chico Wheeler para decírselo. Estarás deseando…

No había acabado de decir la frase cuando Jane ya había saltado del sofá y se había tirado a por el teléfono. La vio hablar con los ojos brillantes y sonrisa emocionada. Al otro lado del hilo, oyó perfectamente los gritos entusiasmados del muchacho. Seguro que se había caído de la cama de la emoción…

Primer amor.

Hmmmmmm.

Vigilaría MUY de cerca a ese chico Wheeler.

La conversación fue breve y al colgar el teléfono, Jane regresó junto a él, mirándole ahora con esa expresión determinada que le había visto ya en otras ocasiones. Como cuando se emperraba en comerse otro Eggo más después de cenar y lo anunciaba con voz solemne, como diciendo "no me lo vas a impedir, Jim". O como cuando se enfadaba cada vez que al sheriff de las pelis del oeste que veían juntos lo apaleaban los bandidos de turno. Aquella mirada ardía de determinación.

\- Necesito un vestido bonito.

* * *

Joyce se hizo cargo enseguida y, muy alegre por la decisión de Hop, se puso manos a la obra. Buscó varios catálogos de ropa en el pueblo y se los trajo a la cabaña. Después, estuvo tomándole medidas para calcular su talla. Nancy decía que su ropa le estaba bien, aunque un poco larga, así que se hizo una buena idea de lo que necesitaba.

Cuando Jane vio todas las revistas, sus ojos se iluminaron. Alzó la mirada a Hop y preguntó esperanzada:

\- ¿Puedo escoger el que quiera?

\- El que quieras, nena – respondió él, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos con expresión satisfecha.

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Jim – le dijo Joyce en un aparte, mientras ambos contemplaban a la chica hacer cruces con un rotulador sobre la revista, tal y como le habían indicado.

\- Owens me lo debía. Y yo se lo debo a ella. Estoy harto de ser el malo de la película. Ya la he cagado lo suficiente por un año.

\- Va a estar muy bien – le aseguró ella – Jonathan y Nancy estarán por ahí cerca.

\- Lo sé. La chiquilla necesita un respiro.

Contempló de nuevo a Jane, que pasaba febrilmente las páginas del catálogo con ojos maravillados, haciendo cruces a diestro y siniestro. Aquella sonrisa valía mil soles.

* * *

**Avances para el próximo capítulo: a El le van a salir voluntarios para darle clases particulares hasta debajo de las piedras. **


	13. Clases

**13**

**Clases**

Les costó a todos empezar a llamarla Jane, pero debían acostumbrarse. No obstante, Hop había sido muy inteligente al añadir el segundo nombre, pues si había alguien que era incapaz de usar otro nombre que no fuera El, ése era Mike. Era como su apelativo cariñoso, único y especial para ella. Los chicos oscilaban entre Jane y El, aunque Max también se inclinaba por el primero. Jane también estaba contenta con su nombre. Sentía que de nuevo estaba conectada a su madre y eso la hacía muy feliz.

En general, su vida había mejorado bastante. Las primeras semanas habían sido tensas, pues Jim estaba paranoico al enterarse de que ella había estado por ahí montándose en camiones con desconocidos, enterándose de que el enfermo de Brenner podía estar vivo y que había antiguos trabajadores del laboratorio que habían hablado con ella. Tardó un tiempo en atar aquellos cabos, y hasta entonces no se decidió a levantarle la orden de arresto domiciliario. Ayudó mucho el hecho de que los chicos y Joyce se pasaran a verla de vez en cuando.

Para cuando el arresto estricto finalizó, Jane, tras mucho suplicar, obtuvo un régimen de visitas rígido pero casi satisfactorio. Joyce podía venir cuando quisiera. Nancy venía cada dos semanas (el instituto la tenía muy ocupada, igual que Jonathan, que venía un poco más a menudo cuando recogía a Will) Los chicos tenían limitadas las visitas. Solamente una vez a la semana (sería muy sospechoso verlos a todos en sus bicis por el bosque hasta aquella cabina apartada con tanta frecuencia) y tomaban mil precauciones. Venían por separado siempre, por rutas distintas y a veces los traía Joyce, Jonathan o Steve, como decía Hopper, para no crear hábitos ni patrones. Al decir eso, todos alzaban la ceja de modo sarcástico ante la jerga policial. Pero acataban órdenes del jefe, porque la seguridad de Jane estaba en juego. Y la de todos por extensión.

El doctor Owen, que se había buscado una casita a las afueras del pueblo, esperaba empezar a verla pronto. Aún estaba haciéndose con equipo médico en condiciones, para lo cual montó una sencilla consulta para tener de qué vivir y adquirir el material de análisis, que montó con cuidado en el sótano de su casa. Por eso, aún debería pasar un tiempo hasta que pudieran hacer un seguimiento en condiciones de Jane. Con ayuda de Hop, fue adquiriendo el instrumental a empresas farmacéuticas distintas de estados lejanos, para no levantar sospechas.

Joyce ayudó a Jim con Jane y sus estudios, ya que ella tenía que forjarse una educación básica, aunque no fuera al colegio. Hopper declaró que si querían que ella iniciase vida normal en cuestión de un año, debería ponerse al día rápidamente.

Los muchachos, con Mike a la cabeza, se ofrecieron entusiasmados a ayudarla con clases particulares en la cabaña, pero Hopper bajó los caldeados ánimos:

\- ¡Eeeeh, chicos! ¡Calmaos! Aquí nadie va a dar clases particulares…

Se oyó un chirrido y un golpe seco.

Jane se había puesto de pie y la silla en la que estaba sentada se había desplazado unos dos metros hasta chocar con la pared. Tenía en la mirada aquella expresión concentrada, con el mentón bajo, y aquel gesto que adoptaba antes de usar sus poderes.

\- Calma, pequeña… Solamente estoy diciendo que no voy a permitir que vuestras notas bajen… No vais a descuidar vuestra vida escolar…

Pero Jane replicó con voz acerada:

\- Quiero. Ir. A. La. Escuela.

Los chicos empezaron a hablar todos a la vez.

\- ¡Vendremos por turnos! ¡Uno cada día!

\- Eso, Mike. ¡Somos buenos estudiantes! ¡El señor Clark puede testificar! (A Dustin se le pegaba rápido la jerga policial)

\- ¡Haremos los deberes juntos los fines de semana!

\- ¡Le traeremos tareas y libros de la biblioteca!

\- Yo le puedo ayudar con Biología.

\- Y yo con las mates. A mí se me dan mejor que a nadie.

\- ¿Qué dices? Si saqué más nota que tú en el examen del viernes…

\- ¡Pero yo saqué un ocho en el anterior!

\- ¡Que se venga a mi casa! ¡Nancy puede ayudarla! Mi hermana es una empollona. Mis padres no están los jueves.

\- Eso le va a encantar a mi hermano cuando se lo digas…

\- Bah, pero si están hartos de darse el lote todos los días detrás del gimnasio…

\- ¿Y tú qué haces espiándolos? ¿Aprendiendo técnicas para Max?

\- ¿¡Seréis cerdos!?

\- ¡Max, no te ofendas!

\- ¡Menuda panda de idiotas! Jane, no te preocupes, pasa de estos pringados y yo vendré a ayudarte.

\- Pues mis padres no están ni martes ni viernes.

\- Pero está tu hermana pequeña, que es una entrometida.

\- ¡Con mi hermana sólo me meto yo!

\- ¡BASTA!

Hopper se había situado en medio de la algarabía formada por los cinco chicos y Jane en un extremo, observando la escena entre sorprendida, confusa y divertida.

\- NADA de eso va a pasar… Llegaremos a una solución que no implique hacer fiesta de pijamas en esta casa…

\- ¿Fiesta de pijamas? ¡Jefe, eso lo hacen las niñas!

\- Oye, que cuando hacemos campaña, nos hemos quedado a veces a dormir en casa de Mike…

\- Eso no es fiesta de pijamas…

\- Además, aquí apenas cabemos todos.

\- Yo quiero hacer una fiesta de pijamas…

Había sido Jane quien había hablado. Se hizo el silencio.

\- ¡NI HABLAR, aquí nadie va a hacer fiesta! - Hopper hizo un grandilocuente gesto con los brazos abiertos - Dejadme pensar. Dejadme. Pensar. – gruñó mientras se cogía el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar.

Fue Joyce, que aquel día estaba presente en la casa, la que sugirió la idea con su voz calmada pero resuelta.

\- Jim, hace poco oí comentar a unas madres en la reunión de la clase de los chicos que hay gente en pueblos cercanos que se ha sumado al programa de Escuela en Casa. Hace poco se creó la Asociación de Escuela en Casa(*) en el estado y se ha legalizado recientemente.

Hopper alzó la mirada, esperanzado. Jane parecía confusa y los miraba como en un partido de tenis.

\- Podrías recibir materiales y libros para que ella estudiara en casa. Bastaría un seguimiento… Dicen que necesitan que algún profesor la examine cada poco tiempo. Puede hacer los deberes por correo… Bueno, no sé bien cómo va, tendría que preguntar. Si los chicos no pueden, yo podría ayudarla cuando salga del trabajo. Llevo años ayudando a los chicos con sus deberes y tengo algunos conocimientos frescos. Podría venirse a casa y así tomar el aire un poco. Jonathan puede traerla y llevarla y Will la ayudará también. ¿A que sí, cariño? – dijo con maternal afecto, girándose a su hijo.

\- Por supuesto, mamá – Will, tras conocer a Jane durante aquel tiempo, al igual que los chicos, estaba encantado con ella y también la chica se abría a él. Rápidamente se estaban haciendo amigos y ya le había hecho a Jane un par de dibujos. Con todo su poder, Jane era incapaz de dibujar tan bien. Era una habilidad especial, poder pasar al papel todo lo que imaginabas. Se preguntó cómo sería poder dibujar todo lo que ella veía y los sitios en los que había estado…

Sus dibujos no serían tan bonitos como los de Will.

\- Es una buena idea, Joyce – Hop se giró a Jane, poniéndole la mano en el hombro – Compromiso. Medio-feliz. Podrás estudiar desde casa. ¿Qué te parece todo esto, Jane? Este año estudiarás aquí y te prepararás para el instituto.

\- Sí, está bien – asintió ella. Podía hacer esto – Si estudio, ¿el año que viene iré al colegio? ¿Con todos?

\- Sí, pero tendrás que estudiar mucho. Necesitas ponerte al día.

\- ¡La ayudaremos entre todos! – aventuró Mike – De vez en cuando…

\- De vez en cuando, chico, tú lo has dicho bien.

Todos parecieron algo decepcionados. Ya se habían visto montando un laboratorio en la cabaña y dando clases de ciencia divulgativa a una El que acababa poniendo a volar las probetas del laboratorio improvisado…

* * *

Era bueno que Jane pudiera dar clase de modo seguro. No se habían parado a pensar en que el nivel de ella era muy inferior al suyo.

\- Qué pereza, aprender a escribir ahora… - comentaba Lucas.

\- Al menos sabe leer – apuntó Lucas – El jefe dice que Jane ahora lee bastante bien.

\- Ha debido de ser muy paciente para hacer eso en un año – observó Max dubitativamente.

Mike frunció el ceño. Odiaba reconocer que el jefe Hop hubiera hecho bien esto o lo otro en relación a Jane. Ya no podía verlo como el malo de la película, ahora que las cosas habían cambiado y había tenido la sensatez de permitirle a Jane contacto con el mundo exterior (no tanto como a Mike le hubiera gustado, pero menos daba una piedra) Ahora sencillamente, estaba en el papel de "padre de la chica que le gustaba".

Francamente, no sabía en qué situación de las dos quedaba él peor parado.

\- Pues estudiaremos todos juntos – propuso – Y entre todos conseguiremos que El llegue a un buen nivel para que esté en clase con todos.

\- Es lista, seguro que aprende rápido – dijo Will.

\- Ya te digo, es una fenómena – comentó Lucas con una sonrisa – Será divertido cuando estemos los seis juntos, ¿a que sí?

\- Guay – comentó Max – Una chica más para poder controlaros a todos.

El comentario fue acogido con muecas de incredulidad.

\- Seguiréis siendo minoría – argumentó Dustin.

\- Pero valemos por cinco de vosotros – replicó Max, y les adelantó en su bici, dejando que su larga melena rojiza flotara tras ella – Me voy a casa. ¡A las seis mañana en el arcade!

Todos hicieron gestos de despedida, pero Lucas añadió:

\- ¿Por qué me sigue gustando esta chalada? – preguntó con un mohín.

\- ¡Te he oído, imbécil! – gritó Max a lo lejos.

* * *

\- ¡Jonathan, pásame al jefe Hopper! – dijo Nancy, repentinamente excitada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Dile que se ponga, rápido! Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes…

Hacía dos semanas que Jane había empezado a recibir sus nuevos materiales para estudiar a distancia. Los chicos, instigados por Hop y Joyce ("no podéis descuidar vuestros estudios por ayudarla a ella), hicieron lo indecible para ayudarla.

Le sacaban libros de la biblioteca y le prestaban los de años anteriores (en casa de Lucas llevaban a rajatabla lo de guardar y conservar los libros, para que le sirvieran a Erica, y como había varios años de diferencia entre ella y él, Lucas alegó que no echarían de menos aquellos libros por ahora)

Will tenía un proyector en casa y Jonathan les enseñó a manejarlo, mostrándoles diapositivas pedidas al señor Clarke (por el bien de la ciencia) para que Jane tuviera algún soporte visual más allá de las ilustraciones de los libros y los documentales de la tele. Ahora Jane había expandido su abanico de programas. Los documentales habían empezado a fascinarla, ahora que las cosas que contaban podía relacionarlas con lo que leía. Descubrió muchas cosas del mundo y deseó viajar a aquellos paisajes que veía en los libros.

También le gustaban los vídeos. Como responsables del Club Audiovisual, los chicos tenían acceso exclusivo al material educativo del instituto, siempre con el beneplácito del señor Clarke (al que estaban empezando a considerar muy seriamente como futuro padrino de todas sus bodas en el futuro) Había algunas series sobre el cuerpo humano, avances científicos, animales y plantas, que fueron escamoteando para que El las pudiera ver en casa, devolviéndolas a tiempo para que no se notase demasiado la falta. El abuelo de Lucas tenía un reproductor de vídeo que no usaba, así que los señores Sinclair no tuvieron problemas en "donarlo al Club Audiovisual". Estaban muy orgullosos de lo implicado que estaba su hijo en la vida del instituto.

También le grababan clases en cintas de casete, que completaban ellos con sus explicaciones de casa. Las cuales, para diversión de Jane, solían acabar divergiendo por caminos que no tenían nada que ver con la fotosíntesis, los verbos irregulares o las potencias de base diez. Y Jane acababa asistiendo a un serial radiofónico que le llegaba por capítulos semanales de la mano de Hop, al que los chicos le suministraban puntualmente las cintas cada domingo. Ella les devolvía las cintas por medio de Hop y ellos las recuperaban para grabarlas de nuevo con más contenidos. Aquellos seriales iban desde las últimas riñas de Lucas y Max, a los comentarios sobre el menú del instituto, las veces que pillaban a Nancy dándose el lote con Jonathan en el porche de la casa Wheeler hasta lo mal que olía la clase después de una sesión de Educación Física. Entremezclados con sus lecciones, había intercalados comentarios sobre el instituto: para lo que servía cada clase, cómo era la vida allí y, en general, cualquier dato que Jane pudiera almacenar y recordar para su futura vida. A veces, Jane necesitaba hacerles preguntas sobre las cintas, y se las enviaba, bien por casete, o por teléfono.

Mike también le había dado una cinta donde hablaba sobre su vida, lo que la echaba de menos, qué planes tenían para el próximo rato juntos o el último episodio de He-Man. Jane adoraba aquellas cintas y también ella grababa sus frases para él. Le costaba trabajo, pero Mike decía que necesitaba aprender y ella veía que le faltaba práctica. Así que se esforzaba por esbozar frases coherentes y semana tras semana, mejoraba.

Max, que no tenía acceso a radiocasete en su casa (lo acaparaba Billy), se acostumbró a escribirle cartas desde que se dio cuenta de que a Jane le gustaba su letra. Le contaba cosas a menudo similares a lo que decían los chicos en sus cintas, pero a Jane no le importaba conocer una nueva versión de los hechos. A pesar de moverse con chicos y haberse ganado a pulso el papel de marimacho, a Max parecía importarle bien poco. Tenía algunas chicas con las que se llevaba mejor y esperaba que Jane se llevara bien con ellas también el año que viene. Le contaba algunas cosas con un toque femenino que decididamente, Jane necesitaba. Colores de pintaúñas que estaban de moda, actores y cantantes, cotilleos que a los chicos se les pasaban por alto… Jane, muy feliz por recibir esta información, también respondía a sus cartas y aquello constituía otra fuente de trabajo y práctica. Max también le pasaba revistas, que debían pasar el escrutinio de Hop, quien las ojeaba de cabo a rabo antes de llevárselas a casa, tal vez buscando alguna fotografía de Val Kilmer o Tom Cruise en ropa interior…

Will también empezó a escribirle, y sus cartas le gustaban mucho, porque siempre añadía algún dibujo al margen del folio. A veces le prestaba sus apuntes de células y montañas, que eran la envidia de la clase. Estaban muy claritos y Jane se enteraba estupendamente de sus explicaciones. De los dibujos que no eran apuntes, el que más le gustó fue uno que ocupaba un folio entero, con muchos colores, donde salían los seis amigos. Mike llevaba una armadura con una capa azul, una espada y un escudo dorado. Will se había retratado con una túnica parda, un bastón de madera y un enorme libro rojo. Lucas iba vestido de arquero, con su arma colgada a la espalda y su tirachinas en mano. A su lado iba Max, vestida de pícara, con un antifaz, unas botas muy altas, guantes y su flameante pelo flotando al viento. Dustin iba vestido con ropas de llamativos colores, un puñal colgado del cinto y un instrumento musical parecido a una guitarra pero en pequeño (tomó nota mental de preguntarle qué era) Y por fin, ella… Will le había dibujado con una capa púrpura que se agitaba en el aire y alzando sus manos, de las que salían estrellas azules y brillantes. Inmediatamente lo colgó en el corcho de su cuarto, que poco a poco se llenaba de nuevos detalles.

Así, Jane se fue aficionando a dibujar gracias a Will, que le daba algunos trucos cada vez que se encontraban y ella lo intentaba luego en su casa. Descubrió que podía dibujar composiciones geométricas, irregulares, usando líneas y colores, y aquello era mucho más fácil. Expresarse a través de manchas y líneas era más sencillo que con palabras. Le gustaba dibujar espirales y líneas que se multiplicaban en el papel como fractales (Dustin le explicó lo que eran y quedó fascinada) De ese modo, Hop se encontró con que ella le pedía más folios, ceras y rotuladores para dibujar, que él le procuraba encantado. En la oficina podía fácilmente escamotear folios y Joyce, como madre de dos chicos en edad escolar (uno de ellos muy aficionado a dibujar) le había recomendado la papelería junto a Melvald´s por tener el material de escuela con la mejor relación calidad - precio. Lo que fuera con tal de que ella estuviera distraída.

Así, entre los estudios, las cintas, las cartas, el diccionario y sus cuadernos de deberes y dibujos, Jane pasaba los días mucho más rápido y Hop notaba que ella parecía menos hosca al regresar él por la tarde. Si algún día la veía frustrada, era porque se le había atascado algún ejercicio. Se sentaba a su lado, venciendo el cansancio, y le revisaba sus tareas diligentemente.

Aunque le molestaba reconocerlo, se daba cuenta de que el contacto con los chicos estaba mejorando la vida de Jane. Todos se volcaban por ayudarla y le estaban proporcionando una ayuda que él jamás habría podido darle por su cuenta. Aunque ella se frustrase porque solamente los veía una vez a la semana, la joven había empezado a entender que era necesario estar así. Y por eso, ella redoblaba sus esfuerzos por ponerse al día.

Y ahora, Nancy Wheeler estaba a punto de mediar en esta rutina de estudio.

* * *

\- ¿Jefe? Soy Nancy, buenas tardes.

\- ¡Nancy! Qué sorpresa… ¿A qué viene la llamada?

\- Me he enterado de que, a pesar de los materiales de Jane, ella sigue necesitando ayuda. ¿Qué le parece si me paso por su casa un par de veces a la semana para revisarle las tareas? Además, no habría que esperar al domingo a que El… perdón, Jane, reciba las cintas o cartas de los chicos, se las puedo llevar yo…

Hop esbozó una sonrisa. Sabía por los chicos que Nancy era una estudiante modelo, responsable y digna de confianza.

\- Me parece perfecto, Nancy…

A espaldas de Nancy, cinco adolescentes dieron saltos y expresiones de triunfo en modo silencio total.

\- Pero adviértele a tu hermano de que esto no va a ser una brecha de seguridad… - añadió Hop con voz sombría - Mientras estés en casa, Jane estará contigo y estudiando de firme, ¿entendido? Si tu hermano o alguno de la panda tiene alguna "feliz" idea de infiltración, se acabaron las clases particulares.

\- Comprendido, jefe. Así será.

La panda de casa Wheeler se mostró cabizbaja al oír las últimas frases. Pero en el rostro de Mike se dibujó la esperanza.

_Sí_ que intentaría algo.

* * *

**El "Programa de Escuela en Casa" se instauró en Estados Unidos durante la primera parte de los años 80 y específicamente en el estado de Indiana (donde transcurre la serie) comenzó a ser legal en e año 1985, así que es una suerte que Joyce esté bien informada del asunto para ofrecerle esta salida a Jane.**

* * *

**Avances para el próximo capítulo: una lección de baile doméstica acaba siendo la perfecta excusa para que las chicas de la serie disfruten de lo lindo.**


	14. Girls just wanna have fun

**14**

**Girls just wanna have fun**

Aquella mañana, Joyce les había invitado a comer, con la excusa de que ya tenía el vestido nuevo de Jane y un par de complementos más.

\- Me he tomado la libertad de comprar un par de cosillas extra – comenzó Joyce, quien, al ver que Hop empezaba a hacer gestos, alzó su índice – ¡Y Jim! No se te ocurra pagar, porque esto corre de mi cuenta – se acercó a Jane y le acarició el mentón – Es mi regalo para ella. Te mereces un baile en condiciones e ir vestida como una princesa.

Una princesa… Eso estaba bien. Aunque en los bailes solamente llevaba corona la reina del baile, y a ella estaba segura de que no la escogerían. Tampoco era que le interesase mucho eso.

Cuando Joyce sacó la caja, Jane apenas podía contenerse y prácticamente daba saltos. Abrió apresuradamente la caja y sacó el vestido. Habían tenido suerte, pues quedaban de su talla en la tienda. ¡Justo el que quería! De color azul, estampado con lunares fucsia, tenía el escote en barco y unas mangas abullonadas que llegaban a los codos. Bajo una sutil costura asimétrica a todo el perímetro de la falda a la altura de la cadera, el vestido adquiría mucho vuelo.

Jane no pudo evitar exclamaciones de asombro y excitación, sujetando el vestido cerca de sí y dando vueltas con él como le había visto hacer a Cenicienta, antes de que las hermanastras se lo rompieran… Hop, Joyce y Nancy, en la sala con ella, la contemplaban encantados. Jonathan y Will, huyendo del momento "chicas" habían hecho mutis por el foro, rumbo al cuarto de Jonathan, a hablar cosas "de hombres". Hop se les uniría en breve, muy probablemente…

... Pero por ahora, estaba disfrutando de la visión de Jane ante la que probablemente era la primera ocasión en que tenía una prenda de ropa propia. Algo suyo, no prestado, ni robado…

De nuevo la indignación por la vida que le habían arrebatado a aquella muchacha se le subió a los puños. Inspiró hondo.

\- ¡Gracias! – exclamó Jane - ¿Puedo probármelo?

\- Adelante – animó Joyce - Ve a mi cuarto. Enseguida vamos Nancy y yo.

* * *

Un ratito después, Jane estaba de pie en medio del dormitorio de Joyce, con el vestido puesto y expresión frustrada, mientras las otras dos estaban sentadas en la cama.

\- No te preocupes, Jane – dijo Nancy, ajustando la tela a su cintura – Se puede arreglar. Yo misma podría hacerle esos arreglillos, son solamente un par de pinzas a los costados con disminución hacia la cadera... Señora Byers, si tiene usted unos alfileres, esto se hará en un momento y hoy lo tendremos hilvanado.

Resultaba que el traje le estaba ancho de cintura a Jane y colgaba sin apenas forma de su cuerpo. De hombros y espalda le estaba perfecto, pero al ser Jane de constitución delgada, el traje fallaba por la cintura.

\- El baile es el viernes – se quejó Jane.

Pero Joyce estaba allí para salvar el día. Sacó un cinturón rosa fucsia (del mismo tono que los lunares del traje) de una bolsa y se lo mostró con gesto teatral.

\- Dije antes que me había tomado la libertad de comprarte un par de cosillas más… Supuse que esto podría pasar… Y además, así tienes un complemento más para usar con otra ropa. Si te lo pones, disimulará esas arruguitas. De todos modos, intentaré coser algunas partes como pueda.

\- ¡Es muy bonito, Joyce! – exclamó Nancy, mientras Joyce le abrochaba el cinturón – Me encanta, yo tengo uno en rojo y otro negro. Están muy de moda.

Jane asistió silenciosa al ajuste del cinturón. Cuando Joyce se separó, el vestido parecía otro. Aquellos centímetros que le sobraban quedaban perfectamente disimulados por el cinturón, que la estilizaba mucho. Era un toque maestro.

\- ¡Fantástica! – exclamó Nancy, dando una palmada – Ni siquiera le hacen falta las pinzas ya. La parte superior del traje queda ablusada. Joyce, eres un genio.

La menuda señora Byers negó suavemente con la cabeza, con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Oh, solamente soy previsora… Solía hacer cosas así con Will cuando era más pequeño. Siempre tenía unos tirantes a mano…

Las tres rieron y Jane volvió a darle las gracias. De nuevo estaba feliz y todo marchaba bien. Contempló a Joyce y Nancy alabar el conjunto y revolotear a su alrededor, cogiendo unos zapatos y mirándola desde todos los ángulos posibles, mientras parloteaban sobre qué peinado o maquillaje le iría mejor. Apenas las oyó porque su cabeza pensó de nuevo en la televisión…

\- Esto es lo que hacen las madres y las hermanas, ¿no? – dijo.

Nancy y Joyce la contemplaron con expresión extraña.

\- Sí, en cierto modo sí – aventuró Joyce.

\- Las madres y hermanas podemos llegar a ser grandes salvavidas – añadió Nancy.

Jane bajó la cabeza. Joyce se acercó a ella, con gesto comprensivo.

\- Mira, sé que yo no soy tu madre, pero estoy encantada de ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Y yo de echarte un cable como hermana mayor – medió Nancy – Tengo algo de experiencia con Holly, pero para cuando ella crezca, ya estaré hecha una experta, porque habré practicado contigo.

Jane las miró, ojiplática. ¿Se podía no ser y ser madre o hermana a la vez?

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Mientras nos necesites, aquí vamos a estar – dijo Joyce, girándose a Nancy – ¿A que sí?

Nancy asintió muy sonriente y Jane corrió a ellas para abrazarlas a la vez.

\- Muchas gracias.

* * *

\- Bueno, Jane – comenzó Nancy, acodándose en la mesa y apoyando su mentón sobre las manos - ¿Has ensayado ya pasos de baile para la semana que viene?

Jane la miró confundida, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto que a Mike le parecería adorable.

\- ¿Ensayado?

\- Practicar, repetir varias veces – aclaró Jim en un tono que ya llevaban aprendido desde hacía meses. ¿Por qué de repente parecía incómodo?

\- ¿Como el otro día?

\- Claro, cariño – dijo Joyce, apareciendo de la cocina junto a Jonathan, llevando ambos las bandejas del postre – Pero lo que te falta es practicar bailes lentos. Debes estar preparada para tu gran día – la mujer se giró al jefe de policía – Hop, ¿no habéis practicado en casa?

Hop adquirió un gesto similar al que le salía cuando le daba un ataque repentino de cirrosis.

Bueno, nunca había sufrido cirrosis, y menos ahora que llevaba una temporada sin probar tanto alcohol (tener a una niña a su cargo hacía cambiar sus hábitos) Pero la cara se le puso igual de amarilla y roja a partes iguales.

\- ¿Yoooo? ¿Enseñarla a bailar?

Jane lo miró fijamente y se hizo el silencio. Will no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa, que Jonathan acalló con un gesto secreto entre hermanos, ensayado desde tiempos inmemoriales.

\- ¿Tienes que enseñarme a bailar? - repitió Jane, despistada de todas todas.

Joyce esbozó una sonrisa malévola, lanzando una mirada de soslayo al jefe de policía.

\- Hop, ¿qué clase de padre eres?

* * *

\- Muy bien, Jane, primer paso – dijo Nancy encendiendo el aparato de música de Jonathan y metiendo una cinta de casete dentro – Comprobemos qué tal andas de cultura musical.

Jane, sentada muy derecha sobre la cama de Jonathan, la contemplaba de hito en hito. Confiaba en Nancy, pues estaba demostrando ser una profesora excelente en sus clases particulares, pero aquello era inusual.

\- Quiero decir que quiero saber si conoces muchas canciones – explicó Nancy – ¿Ves la MTV?

\- MTV… - musitó Jane, recordando – Es en la tele. Sí.

\- ¡Bien! – dijo Nancy – No está todo perdido. ¿Te gustan los vídeos musicales?

Jane recordó las imágenes de cantantes con ropas estrafalarias, que cantaban y bailaban. Algunas canciones le alegraban el ánimo durante las mañanas en que se sentía algo sola. Otras eran tan tristes que cambiaba de canal enseguida. En realidad, no se fijaba mucho en los nombres. Era demasiado para recordar y a veces su mente no podía retener tanta información a la vez. Tan sólo se dejaba encantar por los colores, las luces y la música.

\- Sí – asintió – Me gustan.

\- ¿Tienes un favorito? – inquirió Nancy con avidez.

_Favorito_. Esa palabra sí la sabía. Mike era su favorito. Pero estaba segura de que no era eso lo que le estaban preguntando.

\- No. No sé.

\- Bueno, haremos un tanteo – Nancy no perdió el entusiasmo - ¿Rock? ¿Pop?

\- ¿Punk? – preguntó Jane, tentativamente.

Nancy la miró asombrada.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es el punk?

\- Lo oí en Chicago.

\- Oh – murmuró Nancy. Había oído al jefe Hopper mencionar aquel episodio de la desaparición de Jane "pre–cierre" de la Puerta. Parecía enfadado cada vez que lo comentaba - ¿Y te gusta? – dijo, dubitativa, buscando entre los discos de Jonathan (que él le había dado permiso para usar, siempre y cuando no se los desordenara, ya que era un mitómano empedernido) – No sé si Jonathan tendrá algo parecido…

\- Tiene a The Clash – medió Jane, acercándose y echando un vistazo – Me lo dijo Will. Molan.

\- Vale, pero eso no se baila… Busquemos algo más asequible – dijo Nancy, dándole al botón de reproducción en el casete – Mira lo que tenía preparado.

\- ¿Qué es asequible? – quiso saber Jane. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más, porque la música que empezó a sonar le era familiar.

_I come home in the middle of the night,_

_my mother says what you´re gonna do with your life…_

\- Cindy es genial – admiró Nancy - ¡Venga, Jane! – exclamó, cogiendo a Jane de las manos y llevándola al centro del cuarto – ¡Mueve el esqueleto! ¡Déjate llevar!

Nancy empezó a moverse con muy buen ritmo, pero Jane la miraba, quieta en su sitio. Obviamente no sabía qué hacer.

\- Vamos, ¿no te gusta la canción? Es marchosa, muévete, vamos…

\- No sé – Jane parecía apurada.

\- No pasa nada, no hay que saber… - enseñó Nancy – Escucha la música, hay un ritmo. Mira mis pies…

Jane era buena observadora, y tras mirar las bailarinas de Nancy, pronto cogió el paso. Le recordó al twist en casa Byers en Acción de Gracias, pero esto era diferente porque no había que llevar el paso ni tenía nadie que la guiara.

Torpemente, empezó a mover los pies, balanceándose de un lado a otro. La chica reía y la miraba entusiasmada.

\- ¡Muy bien, Jane! ¡Así se hace! – la animaba.

_I wanna be the one to walk in the sun,_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun…_

Jane se concentró en la música y se dejó capturar por la alegría y el ritmo. No conocía aún la palabra "pegadizo", pero si la supiera, sería ésa la que habría usado para describir lo que pensaba de la canción en ese momento. Por las mañanas nunca había pensado en imitar los movimientos de la tele. Bueno, una vez sí, pero la canción se acabó y tuvo que apagar la tele porque pensó oír alguien en el bosque…

Descubrió que, al bailar, la música le gustaba mucho más. Se sintió libre, no tenía vergüenza de que la vieran bailar tan mal. Nancy tampoco bailaba tan bien como en los vídeos. Pero era divertido verla y acompañarla, así que pronto se encontró dando vueltas y agitando los brazos y moviendo la cabeza, mientras ella le daba la mano y daban vueltas sin parar, riéndose y contagiándose de la alegría. Hasta que Joyce apareció en la puerta y exclamó sorprendida y encantada al verlas. La invitaron a unirse y no se lo pensó dos veces.

Bailaron con Cindy Lauper sin dejar de reír, pasaron por Rick Astley sin parar ni un segundo, _Wake me up before you go_ de Wham les supo a poco y ya en_ Like a Virgin_ de Madonna, Joyce y Jane estaban cansadas. Las tres se dejaron caer en la alfombra de Jonathan, apoyándose las unas en las otras sin dejar de reír. Las dos mujeres mayores intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices cuando vieron que Jane era la última que seguía riéndose.

* * *

_Diario de Jane_

_15 de noviembre de 1984_

_Me llamo Jane Ellen Hopper. Mi padre adoptivo es Jim Hopper. Tengo una Mamá pero no vivo con ella. Se llama Terry Ives._

_Me gustan los Eggos. Me gustan las patatas fritas._

_No me gusta el brócoli._

_Todos los días estudio muchas cosas. Me gusta leer y ver la tele._

_Mis amigos se llaman Mike, Dustin, Lucas, Will y Max. Me gusta merendar con ellos._

* * *

**Avances para el próximo capítulo: durante la impaciente espera al Baile de Invierno, nos ponemos navideños. Jane pone a prueba toda su capacidad creativa para tener unas navidades como está mandado, por mucho que a Hopper todo esto le saque de sus casillas. **


	15. It s beginning to look like Christmas

**14**

**It´s beginning to look like Christmas**

\- Y eso, en términos generales, es la navidad – concluyó Mike.

\- Hay gente que se porta mal todo el año y luego recibe muchos regalos – añadió Dustin – El cretino de Troy va diciendo por ahí que le van a regalar la Nintendo.

\- Lo importante de la navidad es estar junto a tu familia – intervino Will – No sé qué me regalará mi madre este año, pero creo que no quiero casi nada esta vez.

Lucas se acercó a él y le pasó el brazo por el hombro.

\- Eso está bien, Will – dijo con voz solemne – Así no te convertirás en un niñato malcriado y egoistón.

\- ¡Eh! – saltó Will, separándose de un respingo – ¡Repítelo! - era raro ver a Will enfadado, pero Lucas le tomó la palabra, buscando gresca.

\- ¡Dejadlo, chicos! – las exclamaciones de Max eran inútiles. Lucas y Will ya se habían enzarzado en una pelea medio en broma, mientras Dustin los jaleaba.

\- El, ¿te pasa algo? Estás pensativa – quiso saber Mike, sentándose en un aparte junto a ella en el porche de la cabaña de Hopper. Ambos contemplaron cómo los otros tres se revolcaban por el suelo cubierto de una fina capa de nieve. Max había desistido de parar la pelea y había tomado partido descarado por Lucas, al que gritaba y animaba desde el porche.

\- Necesito ayuda – dijo ella mirándole con sus grandes ojos color chocolate.

\- Dispara.

No había nada que le gustara más a Mike Wheeler que ayudar a Jane.

* * *

\- ¿Cuándo vas a traer el árbol de navidad?

Hop alzó la vista de su periódico, y vio a Jane de pie frente a él, con uno de sus cuadernos bajo el brazo.

Estaba más que acostumbrado a lo directo de las preguntas de la chica, sin venir a cuento, tal vez obedeciendo a alguno de sus procesos mentales. Algún día le enseñaría cómo comenzar conversaciones en tono casual y sacar un tema de modo natural.

Pero aquí le pillaba desprevenido.

\- ¿Un árbol?

\- Como los de la tele. Lucas puso el suyo ayer.

\- Oh.

_Oh. Ah. Era eso._

_Navidad._

_Uf._

A pesar de que Jim le había hablado de lo triste que había estado esos años y las pocas ganas que tenía de fiestas (eso no se lo había dicho), pensó que esta vez tendría que ser diferente. Llevaba unos días observando a Jane mirar la tele con gesto apesadumbrado y anhelante, donde solamente había anuncios de juguetes, películas de familias a las que visitaba Papá Noel en casas iluminadas y decoradas, reportajes de pueblos nevados y programas especiales con actuaciones navideñas. La chica había empezado a hacer preguntas y él había respondido lo mejor que había sabido. Pero debió sospechar que, a causa del contacto semanal que tenía con sus amigos, ella recibiría más información.

Jane tenía claras varias cosas: primero, se celebraba el nacimiento o cumpleaños de una persona muy importante llamada Jesús, que vivió hace muchos años y que hizo muchas cosas buenas (los chicos habían escogido no liarla mucho con el tema de la religión) Segundo, al visitar al recién nacido, todos le habían llevado regalos y por eso, en recuerdo de esa fiesta, todos se intercambiaban regalos (sobre todo a los niños) de parte de un señor muy poderoso que se llamaba Papá Noel. No le había quedado muy claro si de verdad existía o si solamente le traía regalos a los niños pequeños (apuntó esa pregunta para Hop) Tercero, había vacaciones y las familias se reunían y comían juntas, como en Acción de Gracias. Cuarto, era una época en la que la gente estaba más alegre, era más feliz y cantaba más. Le resultaba extraño, porque entonces ¿el resto del año significaba que todos estaban serios como ajos o qué? (apuntó ésta también para Hop)

Oía las canciones en la tele, que hablaban de reencuentros, regalos, campanas, estrellas, nieve y trineos; y veía las casas engalanadas con luces y adornos. Deseaba fervientemente poder hacer lo mismo en la cabaña. Total, la nieve ya la tenían, o la tendrían pronto… Ella recordaba que Hop la había encontrado una noche de nieve. Y qué distinta había sido…

\- No importa si tenemos pocos adornos – argumentó Jane – La cabaña es pequeña.

Hop, conmovido por la joven, respondió:

\- Algo apañaremos.

Y luego le había indicado lo que necesitaban para el árbol.

\- ¿Y tienes adornos? – quiso saber Jane.

Jim reconoció que no había nada de eso por la casa, pero que sabía dónde podrían encontrar luces de colores de sobra.

Le dijo que hacían falta "cosas bonitas" y "bolas de navidad", y Jane se puso a pensar. Durante la mañana en que Hop fue a casa Byers a por las luces después de trabajar, ella hizo un tour por la cabaña. Buscó cosas que le gustaban y que podían formar parte del árbol y a mediodía tenía un puñado de objetos susceptibles de ser colgados en el árbol: unos retazos de tela de colores, que encontró en un baúl del garaje y que recortó y anudó dándoles forma de lazo; un enorme cascabel, unas figuras de muñecos de nieve de plástico que regalaban con los cereales de esa semana, un pompón de un cojín que se había descosido hace tiempo, trozos de cartulina que pintó de colores y recortó con forma de estrella...

Entonces, se le ocurrió rebuscar en el sótano donde hacía unas semanas, había encontrado los expedientes de su madre y Kali. Tal vez, si volvía allí, encontraría algún otro valioso tesoro… Así que, aprovechando que aún le quedaba tiempo, bajó las escaleras y caminó entre las cajas, hasta que leyó en una "Navidad". La arrastró hasta la superficie y, sentándose en el suelo, la abrió ansiosamente.

Allí estaban: ¡adornos de navidad! Había bolas de colores, velas, estrellas de cartón pluma, figuras de ángeles de porcelana… Muy contenta, fue examinando con mimo sus tesoros descubiertos, aunque comprobó que varios de los adornos estaban viejos, quebrados y despintados en algunas partes. Algunos se podían salvar con pega… mento. Pega-mento. O con cinta adhesiva. Seguro que Jim podría ayudarla. Así, esperando que no se enfadase mucho con ella por haber rebuscado entre lo que no debía, lo llevó todo al salón.

Puso todo en la mesa y se dio cuenta de que, si desechaba los adornos que estaban verdaderamente inservibles o muy estropeados, no le llegaba para cubrir el árbol. Porque deseaba que el árbol que trajera Hop fuese bastante grande, como los de la tele. Suspiró entristecida.

Bueno, al menos tendrían luces.

¿Qué más?

¡Calcetines! Eso sí que lo tenía. Corrió a su cuarto y buscó unos que tenía de color rojo. Seleccionó el que estaba menos estropeado y fue al cuarto de Hop a buscar otro. En cuanto añadiera el toque final, seguro que quedaban como los de la tele…

* * *

A mediodía llegó Hop, cargando con un gran árbol casi tan grande como él y con una caja de luces de colores. Joyce había añadido también algo de espumillón que le sobraba y unas guirnaldas de papel (Will era un gran experto, todos los años hacía muchas) Jane se alegró mucho por las nuevas adquisiciones y le enseñó a Hop sus avances. El jefe, disculpando el añadido de los adornos de su abuelo, contempló los humildes intentos de la chica con un nudo en la garganta y se juró a sí mismo ir aquella misma tarde al pueblo a comprar aunque fuera una maldita caja de bolas de colores. No podía ser posible que aquella chiquilla no tuviera unas navidades en condiciones…

Entonces reparó en los dos calcetines pegados a la chimenea. Jane se las había apañado para colgarlos de un cordel que había extendido entre el tubo metálico de la chimenea y la cabeza de ciervo disecada junto a la televisión.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó con tono incrédulo, señalándolos. Jane los había decorado con un grueso rotulador negro, escribiendo "Jim" y "Jane" con su tosca letra en cada uno de ellos.

\- Calcetines de navidad – explicó ella sencillamente – Para llenarlos de regalos por la noche. O podemos ponerles galletas o caramelos.

Hop se levantó y observó los arruinados calcetines.

\- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido esto? ¿No sabes que lo venden en las tiendas? No hacía falta hacerles esto a unos calcetines de verdad…

\- Los he decorado.

Hop se giró, vio que parecía dolida en su desconcierto.

Otra vez la niña que no conocía la navidad…

\- OK, enana, no están tan mal. Pero el problema es el tamaño – argumentó esperando compensar su metida de pata - Aquí no caben regalos. La próxima vez tendremos otros más grandes – observó sopesándolos y estirándolos, mientras ella se acercaba y parecía darse cuenta de aquello en ese instante.

* * *

Jane apenas pudo comer quieta en la silla, mientras se giraba impaciente al árbol, mientras Hop le recordaba que, hasta que no recogieran la cocina, no lo montarían.

\- De todos modos, ¿no podrías esperar a mañana? – propuso – Traeré más adornos de la tienda.

\- No. Esta tarde. Mañana ponemos más cosas – replicó Jane en tono suplicante e indignado. Hop accedió y, en cuanto terminó de lavar los platos, Jane ya estaba plantada junto al árbol, casi botando de la emoción.

\- Primero, un poco de ambiente – recitó Hop, encendiendo el tocadiscos y poniendo un vinilo de Frank Sinatra.

Todo eran canciones navideñas y algunas ya eran conocidas por Jane. Hop le enseñó las letras y al cabo de un rato, Jane parecía controlar bien el tema villancicos. Aún le costaba hablar tan rápido a la vez que seguía la música, porque no sabía vocalizar algunas palabras, pero Jim la veía cabecear al ritmo y tararear quedamente y el policía sonreía para sus adentros. Le gustaba oír a la muchacha canturreando a su lado, mientras se debatía con el espumillón y las guirnaldas. El fuego crepitaba suavemente y afuera, había empezado a llover.

De algún modo, la presencia de la chica le traía paz. Saberla a salvo después de todo lo que habían pasado lo tranquilizaba de un modo que jamás pensó volver a sentir. Se había acostumbrado a llegar a casa y oír unos menudos pasos salir a recibirle, mientras su suave voz le preguntaba qué había de cena hoy. En los días en que no se habían peleado, había habido buenos ratos, en los que él le contaba cosas de su trabajo y hacía revisión de los casos más curiosos o divertidos que había investigado. Jane disfrutó mucho con el del búho en el pelo de Eleanor Gillespie…

Jane no era la única que sufría pesadillas en esa casa, aunque sí la que las padecía más frecuentemente. En alguna ocasión, él también se había despertado presa de un miedo horrible, donde ahora, el cadáver que abrazaba ya no era el de una chiquilla de seis años entubada en una cama de hospital, sino el de una muchachita de trece años de oscuro cabello revuelto, envuelta en una sudadera demasiado grande… ¿Cómo se había encariñado tanto con aquella chiquilla? Al principio solamente era un deber, una preocupación por su bienestar, una manera de compensar el trato que había hecho con los del laboratorio. Sus principios morales batallaron al ver el estado en que había recogido a la pequeña y el deber lo empujaba a cuidar de ella.

Pero pronto empezó a agradecer su silenciosa presencia. Empezó a conocer sus pequeñas manías, a entenderla un poco mejor, a ganarse su confianza y darse cuenta de que aquella chica necesitaba cariño a raudales. Y pronto el deber se convirtió en afecto, la preocupación en angustia y la obligación en un nuevo estado de vida. Y aprendió a disfrutar de los buenos ratos con ella, donde la chica le mostraba un talante agradable.

Lo enternecía ver la tremenda inocencia de la muchacha en multitud de asuntos mundanos y jamás se desesperaba si tenía que explicarle algún concepto. Cuando aprendía, era muy metódica y repetía las palabras o las ideas para afianzar. Era concienzuda en las limpiezas, aunque a veces olvidaba retirar su plato. Le gustaban el color azul, los animales, las películas de fantasía y las del oeste y leer de todo. A veces la descubría sumida en un pensativo silencio, del que la sacaba con un leve toque en el hombro y ella daba un respingo con ojos desorbitados. Ignoraba qué recuerdos podría estar rememorando, pero esperaba que con el tiempo dejasen de hacerle daño.

Solía pedir primero las cosas con gestos, pero estaban trabajando en mejorar la expresión oral poco a poco. Y cuando él llegaba (a su hora) de trabajar, ella siempre lo esperaba en la mesa del comedor, con la cena lista y una suave sonrisa que se amplificaba cuando él le revolvía cariñosamente el pelo. A veces comentaba cosas sobre ésta o aquella serie y a él le gustaba prolongar el tema, para ayudarla a hablar y entenderla mejor. Se fijaba mucho en los detalles, en los personajes secundarios, en las máquinas y su funcionamiento, en la ropa de los personajes, y él se alegraba de poder satisfacer su curiosidad. A veces, hasta se habían divertido al preparar cenas, debatiéndose los dos en la estrecha cocina con las sartenes y los cucharones, chocando el uno con la otra y retirando sartenes a medio incendiar del fuego… Jane no estaba hecha para el cocinado de una simple tortilla… al menos no hasta dentro de un tiempo.

Aquello le trajo recuerdos de otras navidades, hace mucho tiempo, en otra casa, en otro mundo. Pero también había espumillón, un árbol, una voz infantil cantando y lluvia afuera. El tremendo dejá vu lo estremeció, pero decidió sacudirse los fantasmas del pecho y concentrarse en el ahora. Su ahora era aquella muchachita, demasiado delgada y bajita para su edad, enfundada en una vieja sudadera suya que le quedaba grande por todos lados, que lucía sus salvajes rizos oscuros y que botaban cada vez que ella se movía por el salón, mientras tarareaba con un tenue soprano y fallaba a veces en los tonos…

Sarah era el ángel que le habían arrebatado demasiado pronto, pero Jane era su nueva oportunidad para ser padre, algo que creyó perdido para siempre.

Juntos crearon una base para el árbol, consistente en un montón de troncos y cartón que cubrieron con una manta vieja de color verde. "Pero luego lo llenaremos de regalos y no se notará" había explicado Hop. Jane había abierto mucho los ojos de la emoción y Hop sonrió, anticipando la alegría de ese día.

Colgaron los pocos adornos que había buscado Jane, con ayuda de un alambre que Jim les ató con mucha maña. Repartieron las guirnaldas de papel por la casa: una junto a la lámpara del salón, otra sobre las ventanas, otra encima de la pared del sofá… Colocaron el espumillón por las puertas y ventanas y depositaron los ángeles de porcelana sobre la chimenea, retirando por fin la vieja figura del perro de hojalata que Jane consideraba "siniestra" (palabra del día 184).

Cuando acabaron, ambos se quedaron de pie mirando su árbol a medio completar.

\- Buen trabajo – dijo Jim, alzando lentamente su puño hacia el de ella.

Error. La chica hizo un leve ademán de retroceso, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole con aquella tremenda intensidad que mostraba justo antes de utilizar sus poderes y Hop frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

– Hey, no pasa nada… Es solamente un gesto que hacen los amigos cuando han trabajado juntos y les ha salido bien – cogió suavemente la mano de la niña y la cerró en su puño, uniéndola al suyo - ¿Lo ves? Así. Es un gesto de colegas, de amigos. Como cuando chocas los cinco.

Ella le miró cautamente e intentó repetir el gesto, chocando suavemente su menudo puño con la manaza de Hop y mirándole con una interrogación silenciosa pintada en la cara.

\- Después de un año juntos, ¿aún desconfías?

\- Nunca habías hecho eso.

\- Me entristece que tengas miedo.

Jane sonrió y repitió el gesto, esta vez más natural.

\- Eso es. Bien hecho. Buen trabajo.

\- Buen trabajo.

Hop prefirió morderse la lengua y no preguntarle por qué se había asustado cuando él había alzado el puño, pero estaba seguro de que la respuesta no le iba a gustar ni un pelo y que tendría que salir de nuevo afuera a talar otro árbol… Había sido muy satisfactorio aquel desahogo.

* * *

Fue lo mismo que aquel día en que descubrió las marcas de pinchazos y hematomas de la niña en los primeros días con ella. Cuando vio las señales de moratones en sus menudos hombros y las de ventosas en su espalda y piernas, hizo una cuenta mental y se asustó. Llevaba un mes en los bosques, a lo que había que añadirle la temporada que pasó con los chicos escondida en el sótano de casa Wheeler… Y si aún tenía aquellas marcas…

Por todos los demonios, no quería ni saber el aspecto que tendrían al salir del laboratorio en aquella lluviosa noche de noviembre. Con un estremecimiento, pensó en las mismas marcas que había visto en otros brazos de pobres diablos que consumían su vida en manos de sustancias peligrosas y negocios turbios. Pero cómo dolía ver aquellas horrorosas marcas en sus pálidos y menudos brazos…

Tuvo que controlarse para no asustar a la pequeña cuando ella respondió lo que le hacían en el laboratorio. Habló de barras metálicas que echaban chispas y le picaban en la piel y la mareaban. Habló de tubos en los brazos, el cuello, la boca… Habló de un tanque y una escafandra y aquel vacío del que no la dejaban salir, hasta que no hubiera cumplido su misión, por mucho que ella gritase muerta de miedo ante los horrores que encontraba allí abajo... Habló de hombres que la cogían de los brazos y la arrastraban al cuarto oscuro y hacían que le saliesen moratones. Habló de dolores de cabeza interminables y de máquinas que en cuanto la tocaban le hacían daño. Habló de camillas a las que la ataban con tiras gruesas y apretadas, que le dejaban las marcas de hebillas en sus tobillos y muñecas.

Incapaz de responder con palabras a aquella barbarie, solamente pudo abrazarla. Con mucho cuidado, la arropó bien con la manta y se encargó de mantener el peluche de Sarah bien cerca.

* * *

\- No te preocupes, nena – dijo Hop poniéndose en jarras – Mañana lo terminamos.

Jane lo miró esperanzada. No era como los árboles de la tele, pero tal vez mañana tendría otro aspecto. Estaba feliz a medias.

De pronto, sonaron los toques secretos. Dos – Uno – Tres.

Automáticamente, iniciaron el protocolo de emergencias que habían ensayado desde los primeros días. A veces Jim hacía simulacros para comprobar que Jane estaba ágil de reflejos y tenía que reconocer (con orgullo mal disimulado) que la chica lo hacía a la perfección siempre. Hop apagó el tocadiscos, corrió a por su pistola en silencio y Jane salió disparada a su cuarto. Antes de echar el pestillo, la joven le lanzó una mirada interrogativa desde la rendija de la puerta, a la que él respondió silabeando "Hoy no esperaba a nadie", para después cerrar al fin y quedarse callada.

Con mucho cuidado, Hop se asomó por la rendija de la ventana y Jane lo oyó soltar un suspiro de alivio y después una sarta de palabras malsonantes que estaban las primeras en la lista de "Palabras Feas". Fue a la puerta y la abrió con la misma alegría que cuando se le abre al cobrador del frac.

Mike, Dustin, Lucas y Will estaban en la puerta, con Joyce detrás. Venían cargados con bolsas y paquetes. Hop puso el seguro de la pistola mientras los dejaba pasar, hecho una furia:

\- ¿Se puede saber qué narices hacéis aquí? ¡No teníais permiso para venir! – mientras pasaban dentro armando mucho alboroto, continuó – Joyce, ¿qué significa esto? Los has traído tú… Explícate.

Los chicos saludaron a trompicones entre disculpas y hablando todos a la vez, mientras llamaban a Jane a gritos. Ella, radiante, salió de su cuarto y se les lanzó a los brazos.

\- Hop, asumo toda la culpa de esta operación. Cuando viniste a casa, Will vio todo y se dio cuenta de que necesitabais ayuda – dijo ella, soltando unas cajas en el sofá, mientras los demás armaban barullo – Así que ha empezado una cadena de solidaridad.

\- ¿Cadena de solidaridad? – masculló Hop – Joyce, así no es como funciona esto… Necesito estar informado de lo que vais a hacer… ¿Y si os ve alguien?

\- Tranqui, jefe, hemos estado vigilantes – aseguró Dustin, sacando el super com – A prueba de señales. Estamos vigilando varios canales a la vez.

Chicos listos, pensó Hop. El había tenido mucha suerte de que la hubiera encontrado aquella panda de frikis empollones aficionados a la ciencia. Podía haber sido peor. Podía haberse topado con los matones del instituto. O con (oh, horror de los horrores) el grupo deanimadoras.

Menos mal.

Pero no bastaba.

\- No me habéis explicado en qué consiste esto – intentó hacerse oír encima del jaleo. Entonces se dio cuenta.

Los chicos habían empezado a sacar los objetos que traían en las cajas: estrellas de purpurina en dorado y blanco, bolas de colores, más guirnaldas de papel y espumillón; letras recortadas con frases como "Feliz Navidad" en pintura dorada…

Antes de que Jim pudiera decir esta boca es mía, Joyce se adelantó:

\- En cuanto los chicos se enteraron de que Jane quería celebrar la navidad, imaginaron que no tendríais adornos. Han colaborado trayendo cosas de sus casas. Cada uno ha traído algo.

Hop contempló a los chicos, sacando las cosas, charlando a la vez y admirando el árbol que ya estaba colocado.

Pero lo mejor era el rostro de Jane. Para ella, parecía que había llegado ya Papá Noel. La mirada se le iluminaba al ver todos los adornos que le habían traído… Incluso había dos preciosos calcetines de colores, uno rojo y otro azul, bordados con copos de nieve. Jane los cogió, extática, y los colgó en el cordel donde estaban los otros dos, preguntando si podían tener cuatro.

Todos los muchachos hicieron un corro y se dirigieron a Jim:

\- Jefe, sentimos mucho venir sin avisar – dijo Mike, como portavoz – Pero esta cadena era necesaria. Ahora podrán celebrar la navidad.

\- Sois unos mocosos entrometidos. Mañana iba a comprar adornos.

\- Vale, jefe, pero apuesto dos tomos de X-Men a que no encuentra usted adornos tan fantásticos – medió Lucas, enarbolando unos chupones en plástico rojo y dorado - ¿Dónde va a ver usted adornos tan variados y bien conjuntados?

\- Jefe, en nuestra casa no los van a echar de menos – sugirió Dustin.

\- El año que viene pueden comprar más, pero lo hemos hablado y a todos nos hacía ilusión participar en la primera navidad de El – medió Mike, muy solemne (aunque le restaba solemnidad el hecho de que Jane le hubiera colgado al cuello una bufanda de espumillón dorado entre risas)

Hop les echó una visual a todos y lo convenció la mirada suplicante de Jane.

\- Está bien. Pero a las ocho todos a casa.

Mientras todos exclamaban de júbilo y corrían a preparar las cosas, Jane se le acercó y le apretó la mano.

\- Gracias – dijo sencillamente, y se fue corriendo a por chinchetas y cinta adhesiva.

\- Te tiene en su palma – aseveró Joyce dándole un suave codazo. Hop la miró con cara de circunstancias.

\- Tiene buenos ayudantes. Estáis compinchados como si yo fuera el Grinch.

\- En este momento, eres lo más parecido al señor Scrooge que tenemos disponible – apostilló su amiga mientras le cogía del brazo – ¿Me invitas a un café?

* * *

Jim tuvo que reconocer que gracias a los chicos, la casa relucía y respiraba navidad por los cuatro costados. Mientras merendaban algunas de las galletas y dulces que habían traído, con el añadido de los batidos a los que les invitó Jane, no dejaron rincón sin decorar. Pusieron más espumillón en las puertas, llenaron el árbol de adornos y Will le enseñó a Jane a hacer sus guirnaldas. La muchacha preguntó por Max, pero le dijeron que no habían podido contactar con ella y no tenían su teléfono. Jane vio que Lucas ponía una cara rara y se quedaba como pensativo, pero se le olvidó cuando Dustin se puso a gritar desaforadamente la letra de "Frosty the snowman" con el ritmo de "Jingle Bells".

Joyce hizo chocolate caliente para todos y unas cuantas fotos (le había pedido prestada la cámara a Jonathan) En un momento determinado, le acercó a Jane una gran estrella de purpurina dorada, diciéndole:

\- La persona de menor edad de la casa es la que debe colocar la estrella en lo alto del árbol. Te toca.

Jane, algo desconcertada, la cogió diciendo:

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es la tradición. La estrella es símbolo de inocencia y los niños son las personas más inocentes de este mundo.

_Inocente._ Conocía la palabra.

Jane no estaba muy segura de que ella fuera inocente, porque había matado a varias personas en lo que llevaba de vida, pero prefirió callarse. Tomó la estrella de sus manos y fue hasta el árbol. Estiró el brazo pero no llegaba. Will le arrimó una silla, pero ella escogió la opción más cómoda.

La estrella salió levitando de sus manos y subió al árbol. Se incrustó en la rama más alta, que sobresalía en vertical, y después de balancearse unos segundos, permaneció quieta y estable.

\- Intenta no sobrepasarte, nena – le dijo Hop cogiendo un pañuelo de papel de un dispensador cercano. Ahora tenían cajas de ésas por toda la casa.

\- No hay problema – dijo Jane limpiándose el pequeño reguero de sangre de la nariz, mientras todos alababan el resultado final.

\- Ha quedado muy bien – apreció Lucas.

\- Creo que esto ya tiene más ambiente navideño que mi propia casa. Y eso que mi madre es una loca de la navidad y los adornos cursis. Tenéis que ver el árbol que ha puesto este año. Después de ayudarla a montarlo, acabé con purpurina hasta en el culo – observó Dustin mirando a su alrededor, ignorando la mirada de soslayo que le dirigió Hop y la sonrisa traviesa de Joyce – ¿No nos habremos pasado?

\- Yo creo que no – respondió Mike, observando a Jane, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes - ¿Te gusta, El?

\- Me encanta – dijo sencillamente. Todos sonrieron aliviados y se felicitaron mutuamente mientras recogían las cosas.

\- Bien hecho, muchachos – se hizo oír Hop entre el barullo – Y ahora todos a casa.

Cuando se marcharon, Mike se hizo el remolón y le cogió las manos a Jane.

\- ¿Te veo en el baile?

\- Prometido.

\- Estaré esperándote. No tardes.

\- Prometido.

Jane se aguantó las ganas tan tremendas que tenía de besarle (tenía que ver el hecho de que la alta silueta de Hop les hacía sombra) y le abrazó.

\- Nos vemos en el baile.

\- Te echaré de menos, El.

\- Y yo a ti, Mike.

La muchacha recibió abrazos de todos y un beso apretado de Joyce, que le comentó:

\- Recuerda que Nancy viene el viernes a las seis para ayudarte.

Jane asintió. Solamente unos días.

* * *

**Avances para el próximo episodio: por fin tiene lugar el baile de Invierno. Jane está nerviosísima, a Jim le entra complejo de oso pardo y Nancy se empieza a pensar si tiene futuro como estilista. **


	16. El baile (I)

**N.A.: He vuelto... **

**Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza, mucho jaleo con mi vida normal y otro fic muy importante que me tiene absorbida (pronto lo acabaré) He decidido que ya estaba bien de dejar morir este fic y que voy a empezar a postear capitulillos nuevos. Otra cosita: pido que tengáis en cuenta que todos estos capis fueron escritos antes de ver la tercera temporada, así que no sabía cómo iban a avanzar las cosas y solamente hacía suposiciones. **

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo, vuestros reviews y paciencia. **

**Hale, vamos al lío.**

**Disclaimer: **

* * *

**16**

**El baile (I)**

Por fin estaba lista, comprobó con una sonrisa. Nancy le aplicó un poco de colorete, un toque de rímel y una pintura de labios que era un poco pegajosa y que sabía a fresa.

\- ¡No, no te la quites! – dijo la joven con una risa, mientras le sujetaba delicadamente la barbilla y volvía a retocarla – Estás guapa así. Ya puedes mirarte.

Jane se giró hacia el espejo y se quedó extática. Nunca había pensado que de verdad podía estar guapa. El vestido azul era sencillo, pero cómodo y desde luego, distinto a todo lo que había llevado hasta ahora. Los zapatos, que antes le molestaban, parecían haberse adaptado a su pie y ya se sentía mucho más preparada para eso de bailar… aunque no supiera cómo se hacía. Jim, misteriosamente, había vuelto a usar la palabra "pronto" cada vez que le había pedido que la enseñase a bailar durante esa semana previa al baile.

Su pelo estaba ligeramente ondulado, muy a la moda (según Nancy, a la que Jane tenía por lo más parecido a una gurú del estilo) y tenía un divertido rizo sobre la frente, moldeado con un poco de gel por la mano experta de Nancy. Le gustó el detalle. Era raro, como ella. Su cara resplandecía ante el cristal. Era fantástico lo que hacían esas pinturas especiales de Nancy. ¿Accedería Jim a comprarle unas? Aunque solamente fuera la pintura de labios… Y si no, le pediría a Max que se la comprase de extranjis...

De pronto, recordó el consejo de Jim. _"No te guardes nada. No te reprimas. Si quieres decir algo, dilo, pero piensa antes si vas a hacer daño con tus palabras a esa persona. Si es así, piensa de qué modo lo vas a decir para hacer el menor daño posible"._

Éste no era el caso.

_"No te guardes nada."_

\- Muchas gracias Nancy – Jane se abrazó a ella y Nancy, sorprendida, le devolvió el abrazo.

\- ¿A qué viene esto?

\- ¿Amigas?

\- Claro que sí.

Jane cerró los ojos, aspirando la colonia de Nancy que tanto le gustaba. ¿Le gustaría aquel aspecto a Mike? Aún recordaba su rostro cuando la vio con su vestido rosa y la peluca. ¿Seguiría pensando que era bonita?

Jim, Mike, Dustin, Lucas, Will, Max, Joyce, Jonathan, Nancy, Steve… Había tantas personas ahora en su mundo… Personas que ya no eran anónimas y ocultas tras una máscara, una bata o una pantalla de ordenador. Eran personas reales y cercanas, que le habían dejado entrar en su vida y habían creado un nuevo hogar para ella. Un mundo en el que se sentía segura, feliz y llena de deseos de descubrir muchas cosas.

Por fin sabía que la vida era algo digno de disfrutarse.

...

* * *

\- ¿Aún no estás lista? – se oyó decir a Jim en el salón.

\- ¡No! – respondió Nancy por ella. Jane estaba demasiado nerviosa forcejeando con su cinturón – Estate quieta, Jane, o se te moverá el pasador.

\- Lo siento.

\- No pasa nada. Es normal que estés nerviosa. En mi primer baile rompí dos pares de medias antes de salir de casa.

Jane sonrió.

\- ¡Son solamente un vestido y unos zapatos! - gruñó Hop desde el salón - ¡Vais a llegar tarde!

Nancy puso los ojos en blanco y Jane soltó una risa amortiguada con la mano.

\- ¡Tranquilo, jefe, ya casi está! Vamos, Jane, sal ya.

La joven Wheeler abrió la puerta y le hizo sitio para que pasara, encontrando a Hop ya sentado en el salón, manipulando una cámara de fotos.

\- Maldito trasto… - gruñía para sí. Entonces alzó la mirada y la vio - Uau. Vaya – se levantó y fue hacia ella – Estás muy guapa.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Preciosa – le cogió una mano y la alzó en alto - La más guapa del baile – le hizo dar una vuelta y provocó que la falda del vestido se revolviera elegantemente con el movimiento. Le gustó mucho. Era como las actrices de las películas.

\- Gracias – Jane se sintió sonrojar - ¿Qué es preciosa?

\- Pues… es mucho más que guapa. Diez veces más guapa.

La chica lo miró con ojos brillantes.

\- Nancy, te agradezco mucho todo esto, de verdad… - dijo apurado Jim, girándose hacia la joven Wheeler.

\- No se preocupe, estoy encantada de hacerlo – Nancy puso las manos sobre los hombros de Jane y la miró por encima del hombro – Nos entendemos bien, ¿a que sí, Jane?

La chica asintió enérgicamente.

\- Gracias, Nancy.

\- Bueno, pues ahora llega el ritual – dijo Jim alejándose al sofá y cogiendo la cámara – Jane, ponte ahí junto a la chimenea.

Ella lo miró sin entender.

\- Una foto para el recuerdo – explicó alzando la cámara en sus manos – Vamos, ponte junto al fuego y sonríe.

Jane aún no se acostumbraba a las fotos, y menos aún a las que tenían flash. La repentina luz la sobresaltaba y le traía recuerdos poco gratos… Pero obedeció y sonrió. Sonó un breve clic y Jim repitió la foto por si acaso.

\- Espera – dijo Nancy, acercándose a Jim – Deja que os haga una foto a los dos juntos.

Jane vio que Hop parecía incómodo. ¿Es que no quería salir con ella?

\- Escucha, Nancy, esta noche es para ella… No haré más que estropear la foto - alzó sus manos como sosteniendo un cartel invisible en el aire - Titular de esta noche: "La reina del baile posa con un oso pardo en camisa de franela".

Las dos chicas se rieron a gusto.

\- Vamos, jefe, estoy segura de que saldrá bien – le animó Nancy, cogiendo la cámara y ajustando el objetivo – Jonathan me ha enseñado un par de técnicas para hacer buenos retratos. Será un bonito recuerdo.

\- Quiero una foto contigo – dijo Jane cogiéndole de la mano.

Hop la miró de hito en hito.

\- ¿Seguro, pequeña? No tengo el smoking a mano.

\- No importa. Sal en la foto, por favor.

Hop suspiró y se acercó al fuego junto a ella, acicalándose torpemente el pelo. Con inseguridad, rodeó con su brazo el hombro de Jane y ella sonrió encantada. Se acercó a él y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, mientras él exhibía una sonrisa avergonzada todo el rato.

\- ¡Perfecta! – exclamó Nancy, encantada tras el clic – Ahora, dale la mano.

Hop empezó a hiperventilar.

\- Pero dijiste que sólo una foto…

\- Vamos, es usted su flamante padre adoptivo… Son sus primeras fotos oficiales juntos como padre e hija… ¡Es casi navidad! Relájese. Es solo un momento. Estáis estupendos. Saldrán genial.

Jim abrió los ojos mucho y Jane estudió su rostro. Parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo.

\- Es verdad.

\- ¿El qué? – inquirió ella.

\- Que son nuestras primeras fotos.

Ella asintió en silencio pero enérgicamente.

Entonces, Hop inspiró profundamente, hinchó el pecho y dijo:

\- Adelante con la sesión.

Nancy los contemplaba enternecida y tuvo que ajustar la cámara de nuevo.

\- Vale, ahora una de la mano. ¡Bien! – iba moviéndose, buscando el mejor encuadre y apretando el botón constantemente – Ahora, Jane, cógele del brazo… Así… Más a la derecha… ¡Justo así! Genial… Ahora haced como que bailáis…

\- Nancy, vas a gastar el carrete…

\- El resultado merecerá la pena.

El sonido de un claxon los interrumpió.

\- Es Jonathan - dijo Nancy, dejando la cámara en el sofá – Lo siento, tengo que irme ya. Con lo que me ha costado convencerle de que haga de carabina conmigo… – Corrió a su cuarto a por sus cosas, mientras Jim alzaba la voz:

\- ¿Pero no iba a cobrar por las fotos que haga? ¿Quién le hace ascos a una oportunidad de negocio así?

\- Él, desde luego, no – se oyó decir a Nancy desde el pasillo. Salió a la salita, recogió sus cosas y el bolso y continuó – Adiós, jefe Hopper. Y no se preocupe si no salen bien sus fotos: le diré a Jonathan que haga copias extra - salió rápidamente de la casa mientras hacía un gesto final de despedida - Jane, nos vemos en un rato.

Ella asintió y la puerta se cerró.

\- Creía que nunca se iría – rezongó Jim, poniendo las manos en las caderas, mientras ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Querías que se fuera?

\- Para lo que tengo que hacer ahora, sí, prefería que no estuviera delante… - dijo mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo.

Ella lo miró interrogativamente, inclinando la cabeza un poco a un lado, en un gesto que él le resultaba adorable (aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta).

\- Esto es para ti – dijo acercando su mano, en la que había un objeto: era una pulsera de tela azul, con un cierre metálico. Conocía aquella pulsera bien. Hasta ahora, nunca lo había visto sin ella.

La cogió en sus manos. No era tela, sino goma elástica…

\- Era un coletero de los que usaba mi hija – explicó avergonzado y con la cabeza baja – Cuando ya estaba muy enferma para peinarse, me hice una pulsera y desde entonces, me ha dado muy buena suerte. Aunque ella no esté, es como si… Bueno… Como si ella siguiera conmigo.

Jim se inclinó y cogió la pulsera, colocándosela en la mano izquierda con delicadeza. Mientras hablaba, Jane no despegaba la vista de su rostro apurado.

\- Hoy es una noche importante y seguro que te lo vas a pasar bien, así que quiero que te acompañe. Que sea tuya de ahora en adelante. Así, yo estaré contigo.

Sonó un diminuto clic.

\- Listo.

Jim alzó la vista y vio que ella lo miraba con ojos llenos de ternura. La chiquilla le cogió las manos y se las apretó con fuerza.

\- Gracias.

Hop, apuradísimo, se puso erguido de nuevo y carraspeó.

\- De nada, pequeña. Anda, date prisa, que llegamos tarde.

La chiquilla corrió a su cuarto a por su abrigo, mientras admiraba su pulsera y Hop recogió la cámara. Era tan fácil hacerla feliz…

...

* * *

En el próximo capítulo: será el más predecible de todos, por la inevitable escena de baile que nos toca...


	17. El baile (II)

**N.A.: No recuerdo cuánto hace que no hago agradecimientos, pero por si acaso voy a ello: BadWolf85, muchísimas gracias por tus últimos reviews. Aprecio mucho tu fidelidad a esta historia. Voy a intentar volver a una cierta periodicidad, ya que aún me quedan capítulos desde que la escribí. Los iré revisando y soltando por aquí. **

**Disclaimer: Ni Stranger Things ni los nombres de canciones o artistas que aparecen me pertenecen.**

**...**

* * *

**17**

**El baile (II)**

Abrió las pesadas puertas de madera acristalada y sufrió una gran impresión, ya que jamás había estado en un sitio tan repleto de gente. Por un momento, la invadió el miedo escénico y temió que de repente, todos se giraran hacia ella y la señalaran con el dedo. Después se calmó, dándose cuenta de que nadie allí la conocía. Hawkins era un pueblo pequeño. Tal vez la miraran de reojo, pero nada peor que eso. Y además, le podían las ganas de ver a Mike y a los demás. Aquel sentimiento de emoción le borraba la vergüenza mágicamente del pecho y le daba fuerzas para caminar.

Recordó el gimnasio del año pasado, pero era todo tan distinto ahora… Hace poco más de un año, había habido una piscina llena de agua salada, un monstruo y los hombres del laboratorio los perseguían y estaban todos muertos de miedo.

Hoy, el lugar estaba lleno de tiras de papel plata, blanco y azul que se agitaban en el aire. Pasó por debajo de tres arcos hechos con globos blancos y azul claro. Había copos de nieve recortados sobre cartón, mesas con aperitivos y bebidas, mil chispas de luz que salían de la bola de baile… Un poco más allá, una multitud de chicos y chicas de su edad bailaban abrazados al ritmo de una canción que reconoció como una de las de Nancy.

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you (*)_

Pero tuvo poco tiempo de apreciarla, pues en aquel instante divisó a Mike.

Estaba sentado en una silla e iba muy elegante, con un chaleco sobre la camisa y una corbata y chaqueta, como los hombres mayores. En cuanto la vio, se levantó como un resorte, maravillado, como si ella fuese un sol o algo así. Ambos anduvieron el uno hacia el otro y Jane fue consciente del gesto ensimismado de Mike, que abrió su mandíbula hasta el suelo.

\- Uau, estás… Estás preciosa.

Ella bajó la cabeza y le sonrió tímidamente. El corazón le empezó a latir a mil por hora. Qué guapo estaba…

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

Por fin, por fin estaba en el baile. Su sueño se había cumplido. Había merecido la pena todo aquel año solo por ese instante.

\- ¿Quieres bailar?

Ella recordó las lecciones en casa de Joyce. Un momento, esto no se parecía a lo que le habían enseñado… No habían llegado a esa parte de la lección…

\- No sé cómo.

\- Bueno, yo tampoco – reconoció Mike resueltamente - ¿Quieres que lo averigüemos?

Ella asintió. Confiaba en él plenamente. Él le cogió la mano y juntos, avanzaron hasta la pista de baile. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Will bailando con otra chica que no conocía y a Max abrazada a Lucas. Le guiñaron un ojo y les devolvió el saludo.

_Oh, can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

Al llegar a la parte central, Mike cogió sus brazos y se los puso sobre sus hombros. Posó sus manos sobre sus costados sin dejar de sonreír. Era como un abrazo, pero más suave, más gentil. La miró a los ojos y le dedicó una de esas amables sonrisas que había estado guardando para ella todos aquellos trescientos cincuenta y tres días.

Jane entrelazó sus dedos alrededor de la nuca de Mike. Notó el tacto del cuello de su camisa, el nacimiento de su pelo, suave y ondulado, y se estremeció. Empezaron a balancearse al ritmo de la música y era verdad que no importara si no sabían bailar. Se movían sin darse cuenta, dejando que la música los guiara y sin preocuparse mucho. A partir de entonces, el mundo a su alrededor dejó de existir.

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

El Otro Lado jamás había existido. Ella nunca había vivido en un laboratorio. No recordaba tener poderes psíquicos. No había ningún demigorgon ni puertas que cerrar. No existía la cabaña en el bosque. No había ningún Hop esperándola fuera en su coche. Ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Mariposas en el estómago.

Solamente existía Mike. Su cercanía, sus ojos atravesándola, su contacto cálido, haciéndola sentir a salvo… Le había echado tanto de menos que a veces pensó que se le rompía el pecho en dos de tanta tristeza. Y ahora, su alegría también amenazaba con romperla por la mitad…

Mariposas en el estómago.

Estaba segura ahora. Lo que sentía en ese momento era esa palabra de la que todos los mayores hablaban siempre en las películas. Se sintió más mayor que nunca, que aquel año había crecido más que en toda su vida. Se sentía más lejos de aquella niña asustada que huyó del laboratorio en noviembre del año pasado, que de su yo de cinco años, cuando la separaron de Kali en la habitación del arco iris. Y el responsable de todo era el chico que tenía enfrente.

Mariposas en el estómago.

No quería que se acabara. Si aquello era la felicidad, ¿no podía durar un poquito más?

Mariposas en el estómago.

Mariposas, mariposas…

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night I can only see your face_

_I look around but it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby please..._

Mike se acercó a ella y la besó. Fue un beso breve, pero distinto al de hace un año y un mes. No fue inseguro, ni miedoso. El tacto fue suave, cálido e hizo que sus pobres tripas se pusieran del revés y que una sonrisa se grabara a fuego en su cara.

Cuando se separaron, Mike juntó su frente con la suya, sin dejar de reír e intentando recuperar el aire. Se miraron unos instantes y luego ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

_Oh, can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

\- No sabes lo feliz que soy – susurró Mike.

\- Yo también soy feliz – musitó ella.

\- Me gustas mucho. Más que como amiga.

\- Tú también. Más que como amigo.

\- ¿Sabes cómo se llaman las personas que se gustan más que como amigos?

La había oído en alguna ocasión, pero se había quedado en blanco.

\- Pues… novios.

Ah, sí, era eso.

\- Novios.

\- Es cuando te gusta una persona mucho, es tu favorita, y tú le gustas también mucho a esa persona. Y salís juntos, dais paseos, vas al cine, a merendar, a bailar…

\- Y se besan.

Mike miró a otro lado por primera vez.

\- Eeeeem, sí… Eso también. Pero no es todo. Lo importante es estar juntos.

\- Sí, lo he visto en la tele.

\- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia, El?

Jane sintió que un castillo de fuegos artificiales explotaba en su interior.

\- Claro que sí.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Prometido.

Mike la abrazó con más fuerza.

\- Pero no siempre podremos estar juntos. Solamente un día a la semana.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. Aunque… No me importa. Por ti, esperaría cien años.

Jane sintió que se le derretía el corazón. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Por favor, que no se acabara nunca aquel instante…

Pero se acabó, la música cambió abruptamente a "Holiday" de Madonna y las parejas se separaron, cambiando el ritmo a uno más movido. Inmediatamente, se les unieron los demás chicos, saludando alegremente a Jane y apreciando su aspecto. Jane también admiró el look de Max.

\- Me gusta tu peinado – comentó contemplando su cabello trenzado. Deseó que le creciera pronto para poder peinarse así ella también.

Max le dio las gracias, sonrojada.

Will le presentó a su pareja, que la miró con curiosidad, y al rato se les sumó Dustin, que había estado ¡bailando con Nancy!

Todos se acercaron a él, hablando a la vez.

\- ¿Qué hacías bailando con ella?

\- Creía que ya no te gustaba mi hermana…

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con Stacy?

En pocas palabras y con tono interesante, Dustin les explicó que él y Nancy tenían una charla pendiente, pero que todo estaba arreglado. No obstante, Jane se fijó en los ojos enrojecidos de su amigo. Otro día le preguntaría.

Fueron a buscar algunas bebidas y Mike, sin soltar la mano de Jane, la ayudó a servirse ponche. Allí estaba Nancy, muy sonriente, ayudando a servir copas.

\- ¿Qué tal, chicos?

Todos la saludaron, mientras cogían los vasos llenos de líquido rojo. "Ponche", explicó Will a Jane. Y ella lo probó, sorprendiéndose de lo dulce que era.

Nancy alzó una ceja y dijo maliciosamente:

– A ver si aprendes modales, hermanito. No me has dicho nada.

\- El que te lo tiene que decir es tu novio – replicó Mike con gesto de burla, haciendo "ñeñeñeñe" con la nariz arrugada.

\- Mike me ha dicho que estaba guapa antes – intervino Jane tranquilamente. Nancy abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió traviesamente.

\- Ooooh, qué chico tan caballeroso… ¡Eso está bien!

Mike miró a Jane con un destello de fastidio y apuro, pero sabía que era incapaz de enfadarse con ella.

\- El, esas cosas son privadas, no se dicen delante de las hermanas – le dijo por lo bajini, alejándola de la mesa de bebidas, mientras se sonrojaba.

\- ¿Cosas de novios?

\- Sí, exacto, cosas de novios. No se las puedes decir a nadie.

\- ¿Ni siquiera a Jim?

Mike sintió que caía por un sexto piso.

\- Nooo! ¡Mucho menos a él, por dios! – exclamó, presa de un mini infarto, cogiéndola de las manos. Demonios, tener por novia a una dulce chica con poderes telekinéticos, habilidades sociales nulas y a la que le gustaba tanto como ella a él tenía sus dificultades – Será un secreto.

\- Secreto.

\- Eso es.

Un silencio. Madonna cambió a "Break my stride" de Matthew Wilder.

\- Mike.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Podemos decir que somos novios?

Mike se puso como un tomate y de pronto le apretaba la corbata. Echó una visual alrededor y comprobó que los otros se habían ido a bailar.

\- Claro, es fantástico – Jane le sonrió y de nuevo le faltó el aire – Pero lo de decirse esas cosas, mejor hacerlo en privado, a solas. Es otro secreto. Una promesa secreta. Pero cuando estemos con gente, por ejemplo, nos podemos coger de la mano, o besarnos o abrazarnos. Eso sí.

\- Vale, me parece bien – concluyó Jane, cogiéndole de la mano – Vamos a bailar.

Mike pensó que lo bueno de El era que, cuando no andaba haciendo preguntas indiscretas por pura ignorancia (lo cual, en el fondo, consideraba tremendamente adorable) era una persona que tampoco le daba muchas vueltas al asunto. Lo dejaba ir y ya está. Por lo que tenía entendido, las chicas eran capaces de estirar un tema como el chicle. Había sido testigo de cómo su hermana diseccionaba una conversación de tres líneas al teléfono durante media hora, contando pelos y señales y dando interpretaciones del lenguaje no verbal del chico con el que la había tenido.

Menos mal que El era distinta a todas las demás chicas.

Muy sonrientes, llegaron a la pista y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de los demás. Jane practicó algunos pasos que había ensayado en casa Byers, y sorprendieron a los demás al verla tan coordinada. Max se le sumó enseguida y pronto hicieron una coreografía a dúo, mientras los otros les seguían el paso con poco éxito. Pero estaban contentos de ver que se llevaban bien…

Jane disfrutó lo indecible aquella noche. Bailó de todas las maneras posibles, saltó, se rió de las bromas de sus amigos y volvió a bailar un par de temas lentos con Mike otra vez. Uno de ellos fue "Missing you" de John Waite, que la emocionó, porque la hizo recordar todo aquel año de ausencia y había algo en la letra que se parecía mucho a su historia; como si la hubiesen escrito pensando en ella. Bebió ponche hasta que Lucas la hizo reír y se le salió por la nariz y ya no quiso más; probó los sándwiches y canapés y decidió pedirle a Hop que la próxima vez, comprara paté.

Los chicos estaban eufóricos: daba gusto ver a Mike de nuevo alegre como en los viejos tiempos, lleno de energía y ya otra vez con ideas nuevas para la próxima campaña. Will también era el mismo de siempre, sin miedos, sin temores a enfermar. Todos sentían la alegría de volver a tener un grupo completo, de ser todos uno. Y lo mejor, la incorporación de las chicas. Con Max y El, todo era doblemente divertido. Había más gente para hacer bromas, para jugar a juegos, para comentar películas, para hacer planes… Y, poniéndose prácticos, realmente aquellos chicos estaban solamente empezando a ser conscientes de algo: que en su grupo tenían a las dos chicas más guays de todo el universo.

Max también disfrutó, viendo cómo se las gastaban los chicos en condiciones normales (una vez superados los demigorgons, las brechas espacio-temporales y las depresiones amorosas) y se alegró de pertenecer al fin a ese grupo. Y Jane no podía aguantarse las ganas de empezar por fin el instituto el año siguiente. Ahora que estaba saboreando lo que era pasar horas con ellos, fuera de la cabaña, tenía más deseos que nunca de ponerse al día con los estudios, si quería tener un futuro con ellos.

Los pies empezaron a dolerle y necesitó sentarse. La acompañaron todos, y se dedicaron a bromear juntos sentados en las gradas, mientras Max introducía a Jane en el ritual de criticar a todo lo que se moviera. Jane no encontraba la necesidad de aquello, pero los demás replicaron:

\- El, eres demasiado bienintencionada, pura e inocente.

\- Chicos, no la vayáis a malear – ése era Mike, que estaba muy contento con el estatus de angelito de Jane.

\- Además, todos sabemos que puede ser muy peligrosa si se lo propone – añadió Dustin.

\- El, no le hagas caso a estos idiotas – medió Max, acercándose a ella – Debes aprender a criticar, a hacer comentarios a otros. Debes defenderte para lo que te espera el año que viene.

\- No podré usar mis poderes.

\- Pero puedes defenderte con ésta – Max se señaló la lengua – Debes aprender. Yo te enseñaré. Con la de catetos ignorantes que hay en este pueblo, será coser y cantar.

\- Por ejemplo, ahí tenemos al idiota de Troy – comentó Will, señalando al susodicho, que en aquel momento estaba apoyado en una columna llena de globos, con lo cual estaba bastante confortable apoyado en la blanda superficie de látex – No tiene pareja.

\- Un zopenco – comentó Jane, sintiendo un chispazo de rabia.

Al instante, varios de los globos sobre los que estaba apoyado Troy reventaron con sonoras explosiones, provocando que, por la inercia, el chico perdiese apoyo y se diese de trasero contra la columna, resbalando hacia el suelo en un coro de nuevos reventones de globos y ante la carcajada general de todos los que había alrededor.

Todos estallaron en risas mientras Jane se limpiaba discretamente la nariz con una servilleta de cóctel que conservaba en la mano.

\- ¡Buenísimo, El! – corearon – ¡Sigue así!

Al rato, decidieron hacerse unas fotos al puesto de Jonathan. Se hicieron algunas fotos formales, las parejas por separado, una los chicos y otra las chicas (se la pidió El a Max un poco tímidamente) Después, aquello fue una pista americana para todos. Enseñaron a Jane a hacer gestos graciosos, a hacer el tonto delante de una cámara y a posar como las modelos de la tele. Aún tenía mucha vergüenza, pero pronto se soltaría.

\- Y ahora sacas los morritos así – dijo Lucas, gesticulando con las manos en jarras.

\- Pareces un pez – observó Jane. Todos volvieron a reírse.

Pronto se cansaron y regresaron a la pista de baile, con Jane haciéndose la remolona para quedarse a observar el mecanismo de la cámara de Jonathan. Cuando la chica por fin se marchó trotando hacia ellos, Jonathan se quedó contemplando cómo se alejaba, haciendo que su vestido se agitara con el movimiento. Las chispas de la bola de discoteca la rodeaban como un halo, pues el ángulo de luz era el adecuado en ese instante. Rápidamente, el joven giró la cámara, asegurándola con ambas manos, enfocó e hizo clic.

Titularía la foto con algún nombre cursi: "Un nuevo mundo para ella". Pero seguro que el jefe Hop le pedía copias.

...

* * *

_Diario de Jane, viernes 15 de diciembre de 1984_

_Esta noche he ido al Baile de Invierno. Joyce me compró un vestido muy bonito y Nancy me ha peinado y me ha maquillado. Jim ha dicho que estoy preciosa, que significa diez veces más que guapa. Creo que significa lo mismo que estar cañón, porque se la oí decir a Lucas el otro día cuando hablaba de Brooke Shields (he copiado el nombre de la revista) y fue cuando Max le gritó mucho y se cabreó con él. Pero le preguntaré a Jim._

_El baile fue precioso. Había globos de colores, adornos azul y blancos y ponche y comida. Bailé con Mike toda la noche, aunque no sé bailar. Nos dimos un beso y me sentí muy contenta._

_Me reí mucho con los chicos, son muy divertidos. Nos hemos hecho muchas fotos y tengo muchas ganas de verlas. La comida estaba muy buena y le diré a Jim que compre paté el sábado. (No sé si es "compré" o "comprará". BUSCAR LA PALABRA LUEGO)_

_A las 10 tuve que irme a casa con Jim, pero soy muy feliz. Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. Todavía no sé escribir cómo me siento, pero tengo mariposas por dentro y tengo calor y frío a la vez. Tengo muchas ganas de sonreír y de estar con Mike otra vez. Ahora somos novios y haremos cosas juntos:_

_1) Sólo nos besamos cuando estamos solos o sin Jim._

_2) No decirle a Jim_

_3) Podemos abrazarnos y cogernos la mano_

_4) Hacemos cosas juntos. Tengo muchas ganas de pasear con Mike en el sol y comprar helados en verano e ir al cine._

_Me gusta ser novia de Mike, porque él es mi persona favorita en todo el mundo._

_..._

* * *

**(*) Fragmentos de la letra del conocido tema de The Police que suena durante esta escena en la serie. Madonna y Matthew Wilder aparecen por ser temazos durante el otoño-invierno de 1984. **

* * *

**En el próximo episodio: una serie que era muy popular en esa época provoca en Hop una sensación de dejá vù acerca de aquello en lo que se ha convertido su vida ahora. ¿Cuál podrá ser?**


	18. Mi mundo patas arriba

**18**

**Mi mundo patas arriba**

La tele, que estaba puesta, capturó la atención de Jane. Una melodía había empezado a sonar como fondo a la imagen de unos edificios sobre los que iban apareciendo unas letras de colores una por una.

\- Ya empieza – dijo la chica con emoción.

\- Date prisa! – se oyó a Jim desde su cuarto.

_\- Maybe the world is blind,_

_Or just a little unkind, don´t know…(*)_

_Quizás el mundo está ciego,_

_o es solo un poco desagradable, no lo sé..._

La muchacha guardó las fotos rápidamente en el sobre, mientras miraba a ratos la tele y tarareaba la canción. Fue a la nevera mientras seguía canturreando, se sirvió un vaso de leche y volvió al sofá, donde lo depositó.

\- Sí que te gusta esta serie – dijo Jim asomando por la puerta, abrochándose la camisa sobre la camiseta interior. Jane sonrió y siguió con su canto, mientras él se sentaba en el sofá y las imágenes se sucedían en la tele. Vio que salía un señor mayor de edad y con pinta de cascarrabias, un adorable golden retriever, una niña alegre con coletas oscuras, pecas y ropa de colores…

Hummmm... Algo en todo ello le sonaba sospechosamente familiar. Se imaginó a un cachorro de golden retriever apareciendo de pronto a trote por la puerta del salón, derrapando junto al árbol de navidad y tirando algunas bolas y adornos… Era lo que les faltaba para completar el cuadro, vamos.

_\- Seems you can´t be sure_

_Of anything in the world, although…_

_Parece que no puedes estar seguro_

_de nada en este mundo, aunque..._

Hop contempló cómo ella cogía las fotos y el sobre y lo llevaba a su cuarto.

_\- You may be lonely and then_

_One day you're smilin' again…_

_Puede que estés solo y entonces_

_un día estás sonriendo otra vez..._

A través de la puerta abierta, vio cómo cogía las chinchetas y colgaba las fotos en su recién instalado corcho, mientras sonreía.

Every time I turn around

_I see the girl who turns my world around_

_Standing there_

_Every time I turn around_

_Her spirit's liftin' me right off the ground_

_Cada vez que me doy la vuelta_

_veo a la chica que cambia mi mundo_

_Justo ahí_

_Cada vez que me doy la vuelta_

_su espíritu me hace despegarme del suelo_

Jane guardó las restantes fotos en su mesita de noche y regresó casi bailoteando al sofá, sin dejar de cantar distraídamente. Hop contempló sus rizos rebeldes moverse suavemente mientras ella mecía su cabeza al ritmo de la música y tomaba sorbos de su leche.

_It's bigger than me_

_Guess we'll just wait and see_

_Es más grande que yo_

_Supongo que solamente esperaremos y ya veremos qué pasa_

\- Hoy toca episodio doble por Navidad – anunció Jane – Lo han dicho en las noticias.

\- Bien. Después haremos la cena. Hoy toca pizza.

\- Guay.

Jim nunca le había prestado atención a aquella canción hasta esa noche. Y ahora que la había oído entera, imaginó por qué le gustaba tanto aquella serie a Jane. Y por supuesto, él se identificaba plenamente con la letra de la canción y con Henry Warnimont (**)

La muchacha se acurrucó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hop. Él le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro y la atrajo hacia sí. Habían desarrollado el automatismo de aquel gesto durante el año anterior. Al principio era algo tímido, torpe, dubitativo. Pero ahora era algo que formaba parte de sus interacciones, tan natural como respirar. Era natural que ella, una chica que había sufrido lo indecible encerrada en un lugar de pesadilla y explotada por extraños, buscara afecto en alguien en quien había aprendido a confiar. Y, a pesar de todas las peleas, los gritos, los desacuerdos y las miradas furibundas; a pesar de su torpeza, su poco tacto y su casi olvido de lo que era ser padre, también era natural que él, que había sido su único protector durante aquel año y quien le había abierto las puertas a un hogar, le respondiera con sencillas muestras de afecto como aquélla.

Ella también había puesto su mundo patas arriba. Tal vez no fuera tan alegre, vivaracha y habladora como Punky, ni sus heridas fueran las mismas, pero ambas eran dos niñas que necesitaban urgentemente cariño y un hogar.

Y él, sin ser tan cascarrabias como Henry (y decididamente mucho más joven y apuesto, por favor) sí que estaba decidido, igual que el fotógrafo, a darle la nueva vida que ella se merecía.

...

* * *

**(*) Letra de la canción "Everytime I turn around", de Gary Portnoy, que fue usada como intro de Punky Brewster. Debajo he puesto una traducción casera que he perpetrado bajo mi propia cuenta y riesgo. Espero que al menos se entienda un poco la letra. Le viene como anillo al dedo y además, está plenamente justificada porque en esa época, Punky estaba muy de moda entre la chavalada. **

**(**) Henry Warnimont era el entrañable señor gruñón, de profesión fotógrafo, que adopta a Punky en la serie. Estaba interpretado por el actor George Gaynes, que lamentablemente nos dejó en 2016. **

**...**

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo: Jane está muy enfadada por las visitas que vienen a la cabaña. Y es que a nadie le gustan los médicos, pero a Jane, menos que a nadie.**


End file.
